Gensho no Tamashi (Primal Soul)
by maxpower1017
Summary: It's one thing to lose your family, but to lose them again. This time as a result a clash between heroism and villainy? It's traumatizing to live with that. Earning another chance at life from the wild forest and into the urban civilization. Izuku will hesitate,fall,bleed, and break,but will keep striving to keep what's left of his family together OOC Izuku Harem x Many Genderbend
1. Chapter One

"T-that's mean Kaachan. Can't you see your making him cry?" The whimpering of a beaten child by his peers were covered by the nervous morals of another.

"I-If you keep on doing this then... I-I will never forgive you!" His stutters did not match the body language. The scared child raised his arms defensively as if to boost whatever confidence he can muster in him.

Three other kids looked blankly at them for a moment before the middle child spoke up. "Pretending to be a hero ehh? You know you don't stand a chance without a quirk, Deku."

Boom

A small sound of a explosion was set off when a fist punched into a palm. Those hands belong to a sandy blonde haired girl who carried a menacing grin on her face.

It was undeniable that this was happening, him playing the hero only to be tossed aside like some sort of unusable object.

Back to the sound the made way into young boy's ears. It made him panic a bit before the incoming trio which Kaachan leading it. As a fist came for Izuku only the sound of screaming of pain and fear arose from that children's park.

Several minutes had passed maybe even hours Izuku did not know. What he did know was that he was on the floor beaten like the kid near him. Clothes covered in dirt, face smudge with sand and debris, and a sweet numbness that came with exhaustion.

It was true that his body became numb to the pain and resting on the floor only made it more effective. Although the real problem that was going on through Izuku's mind was the fact the was born quirkless.

I guess I should say this before my story starts. 'There is a sad yet real truth in the world that no one can really fight against in the beginning. All men are not created equal. This was the first yet everlasting lesson that I will continue to learn as I grow up to be an adult. Though there is some benefits I got out of this lesson, heck those benefits changed my life for the better. But anyway how about I kick it off with this: Those how work hard get what they deserve while those who are deserving need to work hard to keep the things they want.'

A few days earlier~

"Mom! Mom! Can you put up the video again?" A green haired child bouncing off of the kitchen floor around his mother with a happy smile on his face. He hold an action finger with tight grip because of the excitement going through his body.

"Okay, Okay I will play for you in a second Izuku." Such a smile from the child did not get ignored but acknowledged. The mother looked down at her only child; her son with motherly love and kindness.

"I don't know how you find this video inspiring, to me it seems so scary." Mom always didn't find my dream career was "safe and secure" but she supported me now with all her will but at the time when I was much younger...

There was always this video I'd watch even to this day that gave me aspiring hopes, even through my darkness.

Here in a small bedroom, a child watching a catastrophic event on his computer. The boys smile never faded as he watch the civilians in the video in panic and confusion. This woman... she save already a hundred people! I don't- Wait is that laughter?"

Ha Ha Ha Ha, worry not fellow citizens. Why? Because I Am Here!! In the video, many pedestrians were on the ground looking at the lean woman in a costume was carrying multiple other civilians who were wounded from the event. Her smile never faded with the reassurance that everything is going to be alright.

"I am going to be a hero like her some day! Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Yep I wanted to be like her, a hero. As I sit laughing like the mighty hero was in the video. I soon learn a lesson that became unavoidable for me.

Later on~

"Sorry kid but ain't gonna happen."

I remember the feeling of how shocked I was like it was yesterday. The doctor, he explained how I did not move to the next step of evolution since I still have my pinky joint on my foot. At the time it didn't make any sense as both my parents have quirks of their own but as I got older I begin to understand. So on a genetic stand point I got the end of the stick. Maybe my parents had a quirkless gene from the generation from before them and it landed on me. All I know is that my dreams to become a hero held such a set back for me.

That same night I remember watching the All Might video as I teared in hopes maybe I can become a hero like him. As I turn the chair to look at my mother to see the sadness in her eyes; she began to cry.

"Mom? Can I-I become a hero like All Might? One who smiles that save the day?"

Seeing her break rush to my despair, she apologized over and over again.

"I'm sorry Izuku! I'm sorry!" Her cheek was against mine, our tears collided along with our tragedy. This indeed was the greatest setback I have ever experienced my whole life.

The next day~

School, it was tough. News of my quirkless profile spread throughout my class. As I was belittled, degraded, and overall push around. The feeling of worthlessness sank in but it did not stop my dreams.

They found out about me when we all had to present our quirks in front of the class. I remain last due to being nervous by my natural stage fright and the truth about my nature. Katsumi went up she was before me. As she displayed her new found quirk, sparkles of light emitted from her palms. Everyone gave a massive praise in her power and future, even the adults "foretold" her greatness.

It became my childhood friends downfall much later on in her life when she was boasted pride into her mind. But nonetheless now she became a great person later on, although at the time their were problems.

Granted she let me hang out with group of friends making a group of three into a group of four. Taking the same trail that me and her use to take when we catch butterflies with nets bigger than our heads. I think when she fell down from the log and into the water stream was when I first lend her a hand.

"Yo Bakugo are you alright?"

"Dude she will be fine. She's the toughest girl we know."

"Heh got that right."

Most of the boys talked amongst themselves that they shouldn't bother trying to at least help the girl, most.

Katsumi heard the sound of water splashed a couple times as steps came for her. She rubbed the back of her head to look up to see a hand offered to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her with concern in my tone. For a second if I can recall she had a smiling uncaring face before it turn blank with a processing facial expression then a angered glare of distaste.

"Of Course!!" She smacked my hand before getting out of the river stream with such anger that it scared me. For that second of fright, I feared that she would use her new found quirk of hers.

This became the drift between me and Katsumi Bakugo.


	2. Chapter Two

(Two years later)

"Grr!"

"Come on!"

Those were the sounds a young boy was making as he persistently practice upon a trash can. What compelled the young lad to practice on a peace of metal was insecurity. The feeling weakness was no doubt a lingering pain in the youth.

As he keeps on lifting up the garbage can and repeats on slamming it on the rocky shoes near a river. His small hands were losing gripped and his frail shoulders were burning under the exertion of exercise.

Indeed he was getting calluses after he was done.

Next to him was a light river stream. The sound of water flowing to where ever it was going made a sense of nature. Despite only a river accompanying him through his "new life evolution", it was still better than hearing the sound of the urban city. People. They hold opinions just like his own. Although they can be a bit harsh.

As he slammed once more against the rocks. It might have been easier to forget. That it was noon on a weekend. It was easy to forget the feeling of hunger inside him as he spent a couple of hours doing the same thing over and over and over again.

Tired? Yes he was. But of what? His Quirkless Nature, most definitely. His weakness, undoubtedly. Everything that had to do with quirks. He was tired of it all.

It cost him his dream, his only friend, and now his existence. That was then Izuku decided to vent out some frustration out on a couple of trash cans.

That's what he was at the river bank for. Ventilation. His mind more than anything frustrated and depressed. The young child turn those negative thoughts into fuel for his drive.

His mind was still set on becoming a hero but his dream of being a top hero was dying.

This was the only way to relieve the pain.

Slam!

To get stronger.

Clang!

By bearing more pain!

Thang!

"Hey!"

Izuku stopped his session of ventilation and looked by the road. Up top of the small hill was a person. At a his distance, Izuku couldn't make out their face just a something behind their back waving up and down.

Waiting for the person who was now approaching him. Izuku got a clear look at them. Blonde hair, blue shirt, black shorts, and a massive blonde tail.

As them...she got closer, the young boy's exhausted figure collapse next to the trash can he was practicing with.

"What are doing out here?" Her voice rang soft into the boy's ears. Probably thanks to the training he did just now, his mind is numb from the stress and pain.

"I...was training." He answered a bit shyly but couldn't spare the energy to stutter.

"Really? Why not show me what you got?" She insisted. Izuku looked at the short haired girl. Her massive tail was waiting. Deep down, maybe he needed this a way to relief some actual stress instead of tiring himself out.

"Uh sure."The boy responded to the blonde-tailed girl. He was starting to feel the deep frustration creeping into a quiet anger. Izuku crouched down into his stance. He looked up recent books on martial arts and self defense. He was interested in the form of grappling, to subdue his opponents or threats. As the child stared at his opponent, he could feel the caution rising within him just when the girl took a stance of her own.

Izuku waited a few more seconds to anticipate what her first move was. The short-haired blonde slide her front foot out before completely striking with her opposite fist making a corkscrew motion. To the boy he leapt forward and lower to pass the incoming punch. The stress his back and core played an effect, it made Izuku slightly alert once the girl moved in to hit him. Leaping forward, he grab around the girls waist and turn the both of them towards the ground.

Upon hitting the rocky surface, Izuku grunted as his pain was temporarily subsided while the girl gasp at the sudden impact. Now on top, Izuku went to restrain the girls tail since he figured it would pose a threat to him. To his dismay, the girl use this to her advantage, whipping her body around to release the hold on her tail gave her the ability to hit the boy. She grinned slightly as her tail made contact with the boy's face, resulting of him falling to the side of her.

Unfortunately, Izuku could feel that last hit. His brain gave off signals to retire from this active sparring. Truthfully he was debating about it as well. He knew that in his current state he couldn't do much, his hopes where all bet in that first move. Soon enough he could see the girl approaching him in his peripheral vision. Slowly waking up the defeated quirkless child, the boy looked tirelessly at the victorious female.

"I win, thanks for the spar." She thanked Izuku and bowed in acknowledgement. Izuku closes his eyes before saying else. I am weak, always am and will continue to be. First Katsumi and the bullies, and now her. He did nothing else but agreed with that statement.

"Yes, you did." Slowly he felt his body being helped up. He looked at the girl next to him. She was wearing a smile to which Izuku envied. He wished he could wear such a smile, but lately he could only bear with a frown.

"Hey there is no shaming in losing to a girl, or losing in general." The challenger reassured. "Besides you were probably tired from your training. I thought you were someone experienced." She explained, unfortunately Izuku could only here the words 'quirkless loser' after every word she spoke. Izuku looked ahead at the river stream that was flowing easily past the pair.

"My name is Masae Ojiro by the way." Ojiro held out her hand before Izuku.

"Izuku Midoriya." He slowly accepted the girl's hand before quickly returning his own.

The two remain silent, while Izuku was listening at the stream the girl was off in her own mind. "You know? You seem kinda down. Are you alright?"

Izuku nodded as a means to not let himself get further involved with this stranger. "You sure?" She ask again. Once more the boy nodded.

"Well...alright, wait how about you I give you something, it might help with your training!" She exclaimed before rushing off at the distance before returning back hastily with a yellow backpack.

She dig her hands into the bag, before pulling out some books. Soft covered books. "Here!" She handed him those same books.

As Izuku held the books he took a glance at five of them. Each one had a form of figure in a unfamiliar stance, one of those stances seem to be a copy of the girls stance as well.

"These are basics and beginners sessions, on Chinese martial arts." Masae explained. The boy gave her a confused glance.

"But...aren't these yours?" Asking the obvious.

"Yes but there are extra's at the dojo I go too. So you can have them!" She reassured while getting up.

"Hey by the way, I think someone is calling you." She points out across the river stream. Izuku looks to where the girl is looking at. He sees his mom, waving wholeheartedly back at him. Izuku could see the mouth motion, but he couldn't hear her.

Izuku. He imagined as he held on to the books.

Izuku. The surroundings started to darken by the second.

Izuku! A full-cry can be heard as Izuku fell down into an endless abyss.

Gasp*

Izuku shot open his eyes. He was welcome to a dark room, most likely looking upward at the ceiling. Looking around with his eyes, he saw the lights of the living room is on. Getting out of his bed and making his way to the bedroom door.

Slowly he grasp the handle to welcome the dim lights in the kitchen.

"Mitsuki, listen. I don't have much time, I need you to do as I ask of you please. Thanks for being there for me. I will miss you."

After a couple of seconds Izuku saw his mother put the phone down slowly, hanging up the line. She hold a silent atmosphere while carrying sad eyes.

She turned to her son. "Izu...Dear?"

"Yes Mom."

"Listen dear, I need you pack up anything you want to take with you. We are leaving."

"Where too?"

"Somewhere far away from here."

The next couple of minutes involved Izuku grabbing an All Might rug sack. In there he put a few hero notes and those books he got from that one girl a couple months back. Once he finished, he walked towards the front door, where he met his mothers sad smile.

She was wearing her normal clothes as was Izuku. Inko carried a book with here, it seemed worn out and had numerous sticky notes in it.

"Alright Izu, did you get everything you want?" Her caring voice warning him. The child nodded at his mother.

"Very well. Hold onto my hand dear, this will be a long trip." She held out her palms, so much more matured yet soft to the young boy's fingers. Izuku followed his mother out the door.

Few hours later...

_I remember my mother, leading me to an unknown place at the time. We did not take transportation, everything, every mile, done by foot. Yes, I remembered how I complained how my feet ache from the non-stop walking and my shoulders in pain from my rug-sack. _

_We traveled from asphalt urban streets to stone steps leading up to a temple, an abandoned one. Then was the dirt and grass with many trees, plants, and...predators._

_At the time I did not know what caused the fierce leopard to cower away from my mothers eyes. The motherly bear not attacking us but retreating with her cubs. The pack of wolfs and foxes knelt down before my mother as she took me further into the woods. _

_All seemed to respect her, not out of kindness but fear. At the time I saw it as the most powerful thing in the world besides my childhood hero. _

_The trees were varied and different from each other, I never seen such diversity in my life at the time and it caught me off guard. Bulky trees that stretch far up into the sky, skinny ones with free branches for the animals on said branches to roam about, wet ones with humongous leaves the size of the multiple branches, and bamboo trees. _

_It wasn't until my mother had stopped me before a massive piece of nature itself. This one tree had the attributes of the other smaller ones but retain bigger than the rest. _

"Izuku." The boy looked up to his mother.

"This forest, will be my last gift to you. While I still have time I want to make sure you know what happens after this moment."

Inko seemly knelt down a bit more hastily than anticipated she gasp at whatever fatigue had drawn into her.

This time as the sunlight rolled in. Dawn flashed its rays before the mother and son. It was then the child got a good look at his mother.

Her eyes were dull with blood vessels visibly strained in her sclera, making white turn into red. She had blood dripping from her nose and mouth. Her ears were irritated with red rash.

How did Izuku not know of his mother condition? Earlier she seemed just fine!

It cause her time was coming to an end, she knew this would happen, so at the time she tired to arrive before her scheduled last-hour. Although nature had other plans, Mother Nature took my mother's status of health to a higher degree of pain, thus decreasing her time.

"M-mom..? W-What happen?...you need h-help!" Izuku started to panic immediately trying to take his mother back to the city in hopes of getting her better. Although Inko shook her head.

"No. Izuku. It's alright dear, at this point I won't last for couple more minutes. Just please know that I love you so, so...much. Please take care of yourself. I know you will face challenges and danger, but I know you will overcome them. I lov-Love you, please forgive me for not being with you longer..."

"Mom! Don't say that! You will get better! I will take you back...please...please don't give up. Please! Mom I don't... I don't..."

Let go. I want to hold you forever. So please don't let go.

Izuku felt his mother's body become limp. This moment his mind felt a inner pain in his chest. Slowly as he hugged her to him. Her cold body being embraced by his small warmth. Izuku cried, cried for the warmth to reach her. Have her come back so she could smile, cry, laugh, worry, and love him once more. For he did not want to lose the person in the world that did not disregard him.

"Mom...Please get up." Izuku grasp his mother's arms and carefully wrapped them around his body. He leaned against the cold corpse of his mother, weeping silently as they sat against the tree.


	3. Chapter Three

(Two years later)

Panting, my breath hastily rushing in and out. I felt the Small twigs and tiny grass was crushed by my shoes. My legs exposed to the cold air which was created by the environment. A very white and cold atmosphere. It seemed my life fell in endless winter forest.

I shivered from the cold then, rather than spend another minute in that godforsaken basement. Days had passed but I knew I had eluded my pursuers before I even realized.

Holding hands tight against my body, too afraid to even touch the littlest of life around me. Fearing that I will destroy everything within my grasp except myself. That's it all I have is myself. Nothing else.

Looking up to see the sky covered in dark clouds as the white dots fell down. I was cold, hungry, afraid, and more importantly...lost.

Fearing for those men coming after me. I kept on walking. My feet making a sound as each step sunk into the snow.

Moving my hands up and down my arms to keep a warmth on my body. As my sight was blurred by my exhaustion and the everlasting presence of a storm around me.

As I keep walking forward, moments past, then minutes before I eventually found something. Looking at the distance which was short. I saw something hunched and dark laying on top of a large branch.

"Hello..." I waited for a response. Walking up to the tree, it was large, larger than me. Grabbing a stick, I climbed a little edge on the truck of the tree before poking the thing.

I saw it stirred before crying aloud. It let out an animalistic cry. Before long I saw something else above climbing down fast. Reacting I backed away. It was even bigger and furrier. On all fours, it turns towards me to see it approaching. When a snarl came from the beast I turned tail and ran, ran away.

Desperately, I sprinting through the thick snow. My legs and feet are numbing to the cold and my insides burning. Rushing in and out was the air that came in and out.

I didn't have to turn my head as I heard it's racing all fours come after me.

"Help!" My desperation rising. With all my will, my legs racing in the deep snow. Fear drives me to the core before I was sent flying towards another tree.

"Ack!" My back was in pain, I felt something warm leaking down. Holding it to give me some form of security. The growling approaches. Looking up, I saw it's menacing bare teeth. Fur wild and coated the beast and red engulfed its eyes entirely.

My fear, petrifying me. Looking up, I felt sadness, despair, and terror. Giving up to the predator and giving in towards the situation. My eyes streamed freely, hands embracing myself in a last moment of warmth, head bowing in defeat and surrender.

I heard the beast last growl before it started to wail. Caring not, I kept my head down. Then the sound of footsteps paced towards me and the creature. The sound of another voice yelling as I hear the best roar in pain. I felt something on my hair, reaching it felt like water but thicker. Seeing my fingertips I saw crimson. Dripping ever so softly, I looked up once again after another shout.

Witnessing a fur-coated figure battling the beast. I saw blood sprayed on the white snow. Focusing on the smaller fighter. His hair carried some bits of snow but it was noticeable to see. Black curly-hair with green highlights.

His bare hands wielding a weapon, a wooden stick with a stone attached to its end. He uses it to pierce the skin of the furry animal.

The beast raised its paws and slash downwards but that was evaded by boy's side-step. Another attempt to harm the boy was executed. This time the small fighter could only block.

Blunt but effective. The boy uses the spear to block but the attack was more than powerful enough to break the wooden weapon in two. Stumbling back, the child breathed rather tiredly. He dropped the broken tool and raises his fist just aligned with his temple.

Steadying his breathing I witness in horror as the beast charges at the boy. The curly haired boy stepped and lean back slightly before dropping down faster then I have ever witnessed. His fist collided with the eye of the beast.

It seemed so unreal. As I got a better look at the boy, he seemed shorter than me but his body seemed well toned.

Another wild cry came from the beast as the eye shot out blood as the boy retracted his fist. Raising his feet to connect with the nose of the beast. The furry animal was now the one to stumble back.

After a couple of seconds, the boy turned and dashed towards me. I flinched as he approaches. Raising my hands up towards him he did not forcefully grab my palms as my previous owners did. He grasps them softly before helping me up with his arms.

I cried in pain as the soon overwhelmed my back, but even when he carried me in his arms, I felt reassured in warmth.

He soon took off with the beast having trouble following us. I saw a glimpse of his face. So many freckles, it was kinda cute and those emerald eyes. They seemed so alive.

(Sometime later...)

Waking up with a flickering flame in the distance as the only source of light. My head raised slightly before my sight adjusted. The place didn't have to greatest of smells but it was better than where I have been before. Looking around as best I could, I saw the fire, crackling with wood to supply its blaze.

Next to the flame was the boy crouched as he stared at the fire. My shifting caught his attention. He walked up towards me and crouched again to meet my eyesight.

My eyes still tired looked at his. I awaited his interaction.

"Can you speak?"

I nodded at him. "Hello." My answer to him.

"Why did you come to the forest?"

I was puzzled for a moment before a wave of emotions hit me. My eyes cried again. How I was taken in by that man, and how he forced me to kill others. I pulled my hands up to my face before wailing.

The reason why ran into the forest was to escape him and his movement! Now almost half dead and injured I am crying out of pure happiness. I didn't have to see that monster anymore.

Looking to the side, the boy had an unamused expression on his face. He waited patiently for my answer.

"I...ran...away. Away...from...him."

The boy nodded before walking away. He soon came back with some form of a bowl that seemed a bit carved out of wood and some soup in there.

"Can you eat by yourself?"

I tried raising my hands, they seemed fine. My body was next, I wanted to sit up but the pain became too much for me as I fell back into the fur-coated bed. My groans were enough to answer the question.

He slowly got a bit of the soup into the wooden spoon and holds it up towards me.

"Here." He offers. I hesitantly open my mouth and he proceeds to feed me. After a couple of moments of feeding me, he puts down the bowl of soup and walks towards me. I didn't freak out when he puts his hands on my side and helped me lean against the wall. From then on, sitting up with the boy who seems so calm and patent. My heart was at peace even though this who situation was new to me. Pulling up a chair, he sat down next to the bed, continuing once more feeding me.

"Do you have a name?" He asks as he feeds me another spoonful. I didn't hesitate this time.

"Toma Shigraki," I said as I looked at him with an awkward expression. He nodded once again. As he continues to feed me once the bowl until the bowl has been finished. He walked away and place the bowl next to a pile of dirty/used ones as well.

Sitting an waiting, I started to feel curious about my back. I felt my waist and there was some wrapping around it. Some soft sorts of branches that were flexible and elastic.

"Those are vines, best not to touch them. Otherwise, the ointment I prepared will come off as well." He said once more getting my attention. The amount of these so-called 'vines' were wrapped all around me was a lot.

Deciding to leave it alone, I asked him my first question about him.

"What's your name?" The conversation felt unnatural, he did not respond in ways I expected it too. He turned to me with a calm yet blank expression on his face.

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya."

(A couple of days later)

My recovery went well. Around the first day, the boy, Izuku Midoriya. He removed the vines around my torso. While it was embarrassing to have another person look at me without a top, his medicine work wonders.

I couldn't see the scar but Midoriya told me it was there. Gladly, I don't have to look at since it was on my back. It would remind me of that dangerous encounter with that beast.

During the second day, I began to walk around inside the wooden house that Midoriya would call it a cabin. Most of the time it would be me in bed, pacing around slightly, and getting fed by my host.

Slowly I was able to eat by myself. Only by hand though as even with the spoon I would have it disintegrate in a matter of seconds.

"Try eating with a couple of fingers," Midoriya suggested. I nodded and did as suggested. Releasing my pinky and ring finger from the small meat of an animal known as a deer. I ate once more. This time the caution of crumbling my food was gone. Soon I ate with no worries.

On the third day, was when I felt ready to get up and move around again. Midoriya covered my nude chest(since my shirt was tattered from the weather and beast attack). The hide had fur inside and outside, providing a thick warmth. It was slightly weighing me down but soon I managed.

"We need food and more hide, the winter is getting stronger."

I listened to Midoriya's necessity, well it might as well by mine too. He went out with a hide covering most of his body but leaving his right shoulder open.

"Aren't you going to be cold."

He shook his head. "I will survive."

He opened the cabin door while carrying the carcass of our once breakfast over his shoulders. The snow had calmed down but compared to a few days ago the temperature fell drastically.

I followed Midoriya as he placed the caucus outside the house and upon a tree branch. Quickly I saw him run inside the house and pulled a weird object. It was like a branch but with a string attached to the ends.

He grasped my cold hands and led me to a spot not far from the carcass. Motioning his hand down, I followed crouching with thick snow. I see him pulling getting out another stick with a pointy end towards it. The sharp end looked like a rock or something solid.

"Keep quiet, their coming."

I looked forward at to where Midoriya left the dead deer. Then I saw some other animals, there were about six of them. Three of them started to sniff and devour what was left of the corpse. I watched a little uneasy.

When most of them were leaving, two continued smelling the blood and trail. Instantly one looked at our direction. I got worried and fell back. That was when I saw the shorter boy next to pull the stick back and released it. I followed as best I could but the flying object was too fast for my eyes. Next thing I hear is a wimpier of sorts soon followed by Midoriya repeating the same motions again with another stick. Finally the last sound I heard was a small cry.

I focused on the source and saw two of the beast squirming on the floor. Instantly Midoriya went towards them, I followed.

When I arrived at the spot, I paused. My eyes flinched at the sight. Both of the beasts had stopped moving. One sticker pierced through the neck while the other through the gut.

I saw in disgust as Midoriya pulled the stick out, and started to remove the fur and some of the meat. The meat he places it in his little around his shoulder. As soon as he finished, he walked towards me.

"Come we are going to wash the scent off."

Without any questions, I followed. I understood now why the deer he brought in a couple of hours ago was so...removed.

We soon arrived at a river stream. I immediately blushed as Midoriya took off his clothes. He took the hide and himself into the water. When I approach the stream I shivered in shock once my fingertips touched the freezing water.

Never mind touching it, how was the boy not freezing to death?! I looked in shock at how calm and at peace he was. Cleaning the hide off the blood and himself.

"Toma, you need to bathe."

"W-what?"

"The scent on you is too strong, you haven't washed off the ointment I have placed on you yet. Do it now, otherwise, we might have predators coming after us."

"N-no why should I get in? It's cold! And your here?"

"Like I said unless you want to be hunted and chewed alive get in, if it's too cold then let my body temperature warm you. We need to wash off our scents."

"B-But...your a boy. Boy's shouldn't see a girl naked and I shouldn't be looking at you right now!"

I blushed and turned away. "Who cares if we are naked! We are not mating, so as long as we don't practice that, then we're fine. But sooner or later the animals of the forest will come after us. So just get inside now."

I looked back at Midoriya, I guess he knew what he was talking about. Shamefully I undress of my pants and hide. My body was cold and exposed. When I heard him coming somewhat out of the water, he held out his hand. Slowly out of cold and hesitation I took it. He led me toward his body. Once I was within his arms. He slowly guided me down to the calm stream.

"Eep! Ahh!" My legs shivered violently but soon calmed down when the shorter body wrapped his legs around mine. My body was soon engulfed by the cold winter water and my source of warmth was a boy nude as I. My arms wrapped around him getting all that warmth. I soon calmed down. My breathing once labored now steadily.

"You're okay. Now can you wash off the ointment from your back? He asked. My hands tried to reach back but I was in pain. Midoriya noticed.

"Alright turn around and I will wash it." I nodded slowly. My body began to feel colder. I covered my chest as he used his hands on my entire back.

"Do the front will I am cleaning the back."

Doing as told, I scrubbed my hands all over my front torso.

"Alright it's done, you can go now."

Nodding, I left quickly towards the snow. Once I changed into my outfit, I noticed I was slightly warmer than before.

After several minutes, we headed back. With the boy leading me into the small cabin. Once inside I sat on the bed while Midoriya places the meat on the table near the exit/entrance. He turned around to place the hide on the opposite end of the room. Using the hooks that stood out.

My body still shivering a bit from the cold weather. Midoriya got my body language and grabbed two stones. He walked towards the side of the cabin that had a little spot filled with burnt wood. Crouching down, he grasps a block of cut wood and threw it into the burnt pile. Hovering his hands with the stones, he started to hit them together. Around the second hit, sparks flew. The third attempt caused the wood to catch flames. Then my host fanned his hand towards the flame.

Soon the fire grew. Midoriya motioned me to come by the fire. As soon as I arrived, he tended to the hide. Getting his knife so he can start to cut it.

Once the sun fell, I looked outside the window. The snow fell fast it was almost a dark white outside the cabin. Soon some of the snow came through the entrance where I was looking at. Immediately I rushed toward the window and closed it by the two wooden doors hanging on the sides of the entrance. Locking them together to further block the cold.

I turned to find my host reading a book. It seemed worn out but still attached. I walked up behind him and peeked at the book he was reading. It seems he was reading descriptions on some form of animals. He soon turned the page before asking me.

"You need something Turtle."

"My name is Toma."

"Yes but I am calling you Turtle."

A little annoyed, I gave him a mean stare. My name was all I owned, nothing else.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

I walked around the boy to meet his face but his eyes were calmly attentive towards the worn out book. I reached to close it until he raised his hands and grasp mine.

"What do you need?" He asks a bit annoyed. I looked at him than the book.

"What are you reading?" My question was meant with a simple answer.

"A book."

I sighed in annoyance. Damn this guy. He did not speak much unless he needs too. My hands rubbing each other for warmth since the fire has created enough heat yet.

"What's it about?"

He looked at me with an odd glance.

"It's about a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Food, animals, hunting, scavenging, crafting, building, and fighting."

"That does seem a detailed book. How long you had it for?"

"Couple of years now."

"Where did you get it from?"

I noticed the paused expression on his face. He stared aimlessly at nothing. As if I said something I shouldn't have. Looking at him waiting for an answer, I pushed curiously and cautiously.

"Uh hey? Where did you get it from?"

Nothing until several moments past and he said one word.

"Mom."

Any more things that I could have said were closed off by my shut mouth. So he has a mother. Envy took my mind away. Thoughts of my father overcame me. I never knew my mother, either she left me and papa or I...disintegrated her and I just don't want to remember it.

I walked away from the boy. Sitting back down in front of the fire keep me warm. Soon after relaxing my body, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Winter_**

Her arms placed at her sides, her left leg slightly bent forward resulting her toe only touching the cold snow. She was copying the movements of her host. His stance remained still and she followed.

Unlike him, she was feeling the tension and shaken limbs. Her body holding the same position for an indefinite amount of time.

The clouds above were her only source of time. She had started before the thick clouds became lighter with the sun just above. Now it was apparent that the brightness clouded above, reached the middle of the day. Either it was noon or maybe before or after. Then again she didn't really care about the time with the coldness numbing her skin.

She was struggling to maintain the same stance. This was all because she had nothing better to do and was curious of the boy's body position. Now, she was about to give in. Her once burning sensation on her muscles now shivering to maintain temperature. Often she would question what was the next step and judging by this position; she wanted nothing more than to return to the cabin home.

"Hold it for another ten minutes. Noon is soon above us."

She heard the shorter boy spoke. Her mouth bared the chattering of her teeth. A week had passed since she was found and healed back to health. The whole point of these exercise was to have the nerves get used to the winter. Izuku seemed unfazed by the weather but she was constantly numbed by the cold.

During this whole week, Toma had been learning from Izuku about the ways of the forest. He explained how the seasons change in a sudden manner when the time was right. Thus, if she wanted to stay alive, she needed her body to quickly adapt to the climate. She saw this example with the near nude boy in front of her. Only thing he was wearing was his qui-quiver? She thought. It was a holster storage for all of those thin, narrow sticks that Izuku explained were arrows. The weapon that was meant to fire these projectiles was a bow, which was laying down on the snow by his feet.

Toma didn't really understand the concept of hunting. At first she saw it as mean and cruel to kill animals. Then when the Izuku explained it was for food and clothes, she somewhat understood the reasons much as she didn't like them.

This environment, it was so different compared her old 'home'. Back then, she was trapped in a dark space with a single bulb of light over her head. Blinking and sometimes going completely out, she was alone. Though she was fed three times a day(she thought). The food was not good, mind you the food that she ate with Izuku in the woods wasn't all that great either but she at least had company. There were big differences in the meal though.

In that dark void, she would only be aloud to eat small crumbs and leftovers. Here? Out in the wilderness with this boy. Their hunting sessions would be more than enough to last us for the day. Even though Izuku would eat once or twice a day, I had to eat four to five.

The green-haired forest boy explained how malnourish the girl's body was and what it means. Considering she had to eat a lot more for her body to be in a heathy condition for future endeavors in the wildlife.

"Okay, times up. Let's get going."

She heard his voice call to her. Immediately once she knew the exercise was over, her body collapsed to the ground.

Seeing this, the child walked over the tired girl. Looking down with patience.

"H-Help." He heard request. Izuku hesitated, should he help her? Then again it's her first time training he would assumed. Noon was already above them, no time can be wasted, the climate was dropping in Fahrenheit. He could handle the cold but the girl, she needed to learn to depend on herself.

Concluding his thoughts, Izuku would help her up if Toma proved couldn't get up at all.

"W-Wha?" Toma manages to push her upper body off the ground. Her legs were wobbly, she was having a rough time to get into a seating position.

Looking up at Izuku, she waited for him to help her.

Instead, to her dismay, he was only standing in front of her looking down at the position she was in.

"Please..." Toma pleaded. Izuku sighed, crouching down, he hold out his hands for the blue-haired girl to grasp. Once she gripped his hands, Izuku slowly stand with a tug allowing Toma to push her feet against the ground. She got up(somewhat), knees still slightly bent, her legs were tired. Specially the back of her legs.

Izuku slowly leads the struggling girl to follow his steps. After the third step Toma was having a hard time walking.

"W-Wait...let me...rest." Her lower body was aching. The burning sensation was long gone, only the fatigue of her wellbeing, she was definitely not used to any physical activity.

"We're wasting daylight and you haven't eaten yet. Even if it's just a little bit, we need to move."

Toma breathed laboriously. She was getting annoyed by this kid.

"Let me just stay in the cabin." She suggested.

"No. You don't know how to start a fire and I won't have enough time to teach you with your quirk making it time-consuming."

Yea she would need a fire soon and it didn't help that everything she gripped would deteriorate. With the cold clawing at her skin. Her nerves numbed to the embellish temperature. But why wouldn't he just start it for her? Why make things more difficult then it really is?

"Besides, even I made a fire for you, you don't know how to keep it burning and we don't have any firewood in the cabin."

So that was it, a load of BS. She felt as though Izuku was calling her stupid but she knew that in reality, he doesn't want to leave her alone. I mean as much as she finds it odd and weird, the lass found herself grateful for Izuku's help and company.

She moaned in pain as Izuku kept her slowly paced after him. Just guiding her, it was a hassle to the boy's patience but nonetheless he kept on.

After an indefinite passage of time, eventually Toma manages to get her bearings and was now able to walk as normally as she can. Both her and Izuku went around the cold forest to find some animal to track.

They saw a couple of bunnies along the way but Izuku said they needed to go after something more bigger. Eventually, the sun was lowered itself, the clouds getting dark. Izuku knew that they were far from the cabin so he needed to act fast.

Eventually he and Toma arrived at a small clearing. Both saw the ordeal playing in front of them.

A large furry animal being attacked by a dog. Izuku crouched down and motioned Toma to do so as well.

"What is that?" Toma asked pointing over the animals.

"The lonely one is a bear, a young one though. That one attacking, a wolf."

"So a dog?"

"They are part of the same family but not quite the same animal." Izuku explained, still keeping his eyes on the scene. "Dogs are weaker all-around in a natural environment compared to wolves."

Izuku handed Toma his bow. "This time you will hunt. Shoot the wolf before they kill the bear-cub."

Toma grabbed the bow, she didn't know how to use it. Fumbling around the long-ranged weapon, Izuku senses that she didn't understand what to do.

He sighed again. He was annoyed that this girl didn't pay attention to his actions these past few days. He took her out multiple times to collect food for the both of them.

His patience was running out, moving behind the confused girl. He grasped her hands and showed her the accurate form of wielding a bow. "Hold it up, keep your right arm slightly bent, allow your elbow to rotate." Doing as instructed, Toma pulled the bowstring towards her body. "To low, pull it towards your chin or lips. Your fingers should be touching your jaw. Don't forget to breathe in slow, exhale when you shoot."

Toma felt her arms being worked by just holding the arrows nook. "Aim and exhale when you release."

Toma focuses on the wolf as it attacks the bear-cub with its fangs and claws with a burst of light?. She was following the aim towards the the body. Hopefully it would hit a organ to at the very least subdue it.

She blinked slowly and exhaled.

She fired.

The crying howl of pain ranged in the snowy lands.

It hit the mark albeit to much to the left. The arrow had pierced into the animals leg rendering it crippled.

"Good. For your first time using a bow." He complimented. Toma looked over her shoulder to meet a small smile. Since she was crouching and Izuku standing up, she got a better look at his face. She further looked up to his eyes, still focused on the shot. Was this pride? No? It couldn't be? Then again she can't deny the smile on her face as well.

Her whole time with Izuku was nothing more than instruction, hunting, eating, and sleeping. Sure that didn't changed but that small smile of pride was something made it different. She felt a bit of relief. Relief that she was not met with scolding or further punishment. For the first time in a long time Toma felt reprieve in being complimented.

It made her feel the validation she needed after her father's passing and the horrors she experienced with that man who kidnapped her.

Noticing that he was being looked at intently. Izuku glanced down. His smile faded into a straight faced instantly. To that result, Toma frowned slightly.

"Come." He commanded. Toma followed after him. They went to the struggling cub and wolf. Toma saw it squirm trying to balanced itself but falling over.

Izuku walked over the bear-cub. His hands steadily stroking it. The instinctive fear in the large furry cub calmed down. "We will take him back, I will remedy his wounds, then I will return him to this clearing."

Toma nodded but felt some squeezing her inside. "Will...will you be okay?" It was getting dark soon and the snowfall was getting stronger. Then the firewood...oh the firewood.

Izuku nodded. He got up and walked over to the wolf. He gestured Toma to come. Izuku pulled out another arrow and handed it to Toma. "End the suffering."

The sudden sensation of nauseating was caught in Toma's throat.

"C-can't you do it?"

Izuku shook his head. "It was your shot and we need the meat, either we stay out here until we are frozen or you end it's suffering. Any other predatory animal has the generosity to eat us before we rot, if we were left in a similar state" Izuku lecturers Toma. The now defeated girl dropped to her knees and braced herself.

The process was grueling for Toma, the feeling of having a blade going through the skin and tissues, it was heartbreaking...and disgusting.

Soon after that was done, Izuku instructed Toma to carry the wolf as he carries the cub.

"Why are you helping the bear instead of the wolf?" Toma asks with a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"The young are too valuable to hunt, they need to grow into their prime and elderly years. Going after the young would only hurt the future generations and subtract their numbers." The curly-haired boy explained.

Toma simply nodded but didn't completely understand what he was saying. "So we hunt what we want?"

"We hunt what we need." Izuku corrected.

**_Spring_**

The cold white had melted thus giving life to the blooming flowers and various plants.

To say that this was Toma's favorite season would be an understatement, just after getting use to the last two months of winter then came a warmer temperature. She awoke to the smell of something sweet and pleasant. Uncovering the covers she and Izuku shared for a couple of months and rushing outside. She was met with a bright mesh of many colors on the grass and the trees.

She felt as if things were really taking a good turn. Hugging herself tightly not to shield herself from the harsh frost but the feel the comforting warmth that had embrace along with her.

Toma looked back inside to get Izuku, the boy blinked at the excited girl. "Turtle? Why did you wake me?" Then the smell got to him. His eyes slightly woken up.

"It's spring already?" Izuku asked rhetorically which Toma answers. "Yes!"

Izuku nodded before getting out the animal hide covers. He was looking outside slowly he got out of the cabin. For him being his third year in this forest was no surprise to the sudden overnight change into the seasons.

He couldn't explain it but it felt almost natural yet unexplainable. Walking out to the field of flowers in front of him and Toma, he remembered something.

"Turtle, go find us some food, I am going somewhere." He said to the light blue-haired girl. Toma which was curious, of all the time he never left her side. But now he was actually leaving her? It was odd.

"Where are you going?"

Izuku didn't look back but simply said. "To mourn."

Mourn? What did that mean? Toma saw Izuku trailing off in the distance. She would have followed him hadn't for the grumbling of her stomach. Deciding to get food now was better to try and understand the boy's thoughts.

She grabbed the bow that sat against the wall. Her quiver hanged from its strap. Making sure she got some arrows before she left.

Toma went after small animals, hoping to find a rabbit or at least a few varmints to cook. She set out forth looking for tracks.

Meanwhile with Izuku, his eyes were in a daze but his feet kept moving forward. He didn't care for the amount of daylight he had left nor the protection from predators as he was unarmed. Only a cloth covering his waist down as he shedded the winter fur coat just before leaving the cabin.

After while of walking through the forest. He eventually found it. His mother's tree.

Not a single day goes by without the thought of his own mother. Many months into the first year living in the forest, Izuku was confused but mostly sad. It wasn't until his first mourning when he eventually founded guilt in his heart. Blaming himself for not knowing the condition his mother was in and the time he had wasted by whining and complaining on the way to this forest. Apparently he came with the conclusion that his mother was suffering from a backlash of hunting technique. She called it "primal", in the book she left him, Izuku only learned what it was used for. To heighten the chance of survival in a moment. As far as he thought back, he couldn't figure his mother being the one to face a confrontation of any sort. She was too soft to do so, yet the way the predators of the forest kneeled before her death made him question all of this information.

Inko didn't explain anything sure, yet he relied on that old book, to him things don't add up. For the life of him, nothing made sense. His mother suddenly leaving him here just before she passes, while on the topic where in the world was his dad? How come his dad didn't find him? The animals, since when did they had quirks? Not any animal before he left the city had any quirk.

Shaking his head of all these nonsense, he focused on the only significant tree in the forest.

Izuku crouches down, remembering the cries of a ignorant and naive younger self. Holding desperately to his cold corpse of a mother. What happen next was just unfortunate.

As he's wails grew so did the presence of the forest's inhabitants. Izuku turn his head due to the amount of pressure he felt. Looking over his shoulder he saw fangs, claws, and the snarls of many animals.

He didn't have a moment to think before an army leapt at him. The first one was a bear, he knocked Izuku out of his embrace with his dead mother. Barely recovering from the hit he saw the many beast all devouring Inko, the grass was now stain in crimson as each predator took a piece of his mother.

He stared in silence to the sound of carnivores beast feasting on their meal. Then to only leave nothing left besides shreds of clothes and a puddle of blood. All beast left without batting Izuku an eye. They were satisfied.

The child crawled to the blood and only dropped tears, he learned his first lesson in the wilderness. Noise attracts attention. So he could only let whatever tears left fall into the blood soaked ground. He didn't even get to say goodbye...that hurt him the most.

Exiting his memories and embracing the present, Izuku looked at the tree that hold so much dear to his thoughts before putting his hand upon it as form of goodbye before leaving back to the cabin.

Instead of walking back, Izuku rushes through the forest. He forgot his gear but nothing off it. It was his fault for leaving it behind anyway.

It didn't take long to reach back home but the smell of blood got to Izuku. Immediately in a rush he open to find an a feathery animal being striped of its wings. A bird of some kind, that was for sure.

"Your back." Toma says as she hacks the animal. Over the coming of months, given the situation she was living in, Toma had started to get used to the blood of animals. She thought that as long as she isn't senselessly harming the game then it was no problem. Izuku was satisfied with the progression of the older girl. Back in the previous season she always gagged or hurled at the sight of a dead animal but coming to terms that they needed food and only taking what they need. Toma grew out of it. A little to fast but then again so did he.

"Nothing happen?" Izuku asks walking in. He got to the fire place and grabbed a couple of stones before hitting them together creating sparks.

Toma shook her head finishing up the cutting. Once that was done, she sat down next to Izuku who was getting the fire started. They would need to get more firewood later on.

Holding her knees up to her chest, she watched Izuku finished what he was doing and leaning back away from the blaze. Both kids were quiet, not really spoken much.

In order to make a brave attempt at conversation, Toma asked question. "What's mourn?"

Izuku looked at her before continuing. "It's another word to express grief and sadness." His straight face was what that made it unbelievable to the light blue-haired girl.

"You were sad?" She asks this time giving Izuku a confused look. The boy nodded. As he stares at the fire. Heat of the room temperature was rising soon, they can cook.

"Why?" Toma asks again. Instead of annoying Izuku this just made him stoic. His eyes became half-lidded in a sense they were emotionally tired.

"This season. Is the season of my mother's passing."

Toma listened as Izuku spoke of the unexplained death of his mother and how he ended up in the forest. While it wasn't a long tale to tell, it's message was sent through with clarity.

"Do you blame yourself?" Toma asks now cooking the bird which was known as a rooster by Izuku's analysis. She got one wing and passed it to the boy as he thanks her and nodded to answer the question.

"Everyday. When she was taking me here, all I did was whine and complain on where we were going yet I never stopped to think about her. Until it was too late. Her body lost its flame and soon she was consumed by the forest itself."

Toma ate while listening intently at the solemn child. She could understand the feeling to an extent.

"You know, you and I aren't that different." Toma states causing Izuku to be confused. She saw this and explained her claim.

"What I mean is, you and I have dead parents yet I...killed mine on accident. While yours was suffering to take you somewhere. Maybe there is a reason then again maybe not. But because of the fact that we ignored our actions and we ended up alone."

_Do wish to see your father again?_

Toma spat out the meat in her mouth with disgust as a reaction to that old memory. She was hugging herself.

"Still though, even though you don't like me or find me annoying. I want to be with you. I can tell you want the same. Your the only person that didn't push me away for what I have or used me for your own means." Toma admitted wiping her mouth.

_All you need to do is use that quirk when ever told too. _

_Keep at it, then eventually you meet your father once more. _

_Kill him! End his life! He deserves to be murdered. Toma! _

Droplets hit the wooden floor. Izuku stares at the red eyes of misery. What she had experienced was nothing he could understand. Slowly he got up, and started to wipe her tears. Toma didn't seem to mind Izuku's actions.

"While I don't understand the guilting of killing your own parent even by accident. I know that your right. In the last two years and even before that. I didn't have a friend at all. While it's true you get on my nerves, I can say that I really appreciate your company, Turtle."

He knew nothing of what's in store for the future only the present. His mind was straight to the point, he need not to beat around the bush. After all it was just him and her in the wild.

Toma leaned towards Izuku's chest, resting her head on his shoulder. The young boy only wrapped his arms around the taller girl.

For an hour and a little more, they stayed like that until Toma fell asleep. Izuku carried the girl to their shared bed and tucked her in. He left the cabin to fine more food later on that day.

As the weeks go by the pair had reached the middle of spring season when it was time for Izuku to teach Toma how to craft weapons and other essentials.

It started off slow but as Izuku explained and demonstrated simple steps along with the added guide of the old book he had. Toma eventually got around it. Slowly over the weeks the two would actually talk to each other, over small things such as the animals that roam about, the distinct differences in plants, and even their old lives.

"I never met my mom, at least my dad told me she was somewhere else, in a better place."

Izuku nodded at Toma. "Did you have any siblings?" He kept the questions going.

"No, not that I can think off...actually I do!" The girl exclaimed in realization.

"It's you!" She pointed at Izuku. Who in turned gave her the same look for just about everything. "Okay."

"Okay!? That's all!? Aren't you happy or excited?" Toma made a puffed face to the boy's reaction.

"I do not know. What do siblings even do anyway?" Izuku ask the older girl who was now humming to herself.

"I...guess argue and pick on each other?"

"And do we do that?" It's true they get on each other's nerves but they never really bickered about anything. Just one found her to be so dependent and curious while the other found him to be a emotion-less jerk that doesn't really care to show how he really feels. Truly they both test each other's patience with out even putting effort into it.

"Yea...I guess we do...but wait no...I don't know", she didn't really understand what they were doing. Ruffling her hair in annoyance of thinking to much about it. A soft chuckle came from her company.

"I guess that means we're family now? It doesn't really matter of how we are suppose to act. We don't have anyone to tell us otherwise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toma walked through the brightly colored fields of flowers. She hummed at the word 'family', such a strong word. Her old life was filled with nothing but everlasting despair and sadness. Until she ran away. Away from the horrors of her doings. Making people crumble away...literally.

But that was behind her, she could feel it. Turning to her younger brother.

Izuku walked next to his older sister. After asking him to come along and show her the whole forest, Izuku reluctantly came along to show Toma the land that they had inhabited.

"Why does the forest act like this?"

"Like what?"

"I mean one day it was snowing and the next it's as if it never happened?"

Izuku shrugged. "I don't know why either, all I know is after some time, it changes seasons. So do the animals that live here."

"But why do they have abilities similar to quirks?"

"Because apparently this one of the many places where their abilities were born. In my mother's book, it is said that in most habitants around the world, animals began changing with new abilities. As to how they got their powers? Don't know maybe evolution took place."

"Hmm" the baby blue haired girl acknowledges. Still following Izuku.

After some walking, they eventually found themselves upon a lake with a waterfall coming down. The water in the lake was red color. Toma almost was nervous to ask.

"Is that blood?" Izuku walked forward before answering. "No. Just normal water. The plants at the bottom of the lake are covered in red. So that's why it looks like this from outside."

Toma saw Izuku reached into his rug sack and pulled out a loose wooden stick with some vine attached to its end. Sitting down on a rock near the water. He leaned down to his side and grabbed a handful of dirt. Some worms squirmed while others fell down. Using a few, he tied them to the hanging end of the vine.

"Come here." He said. The sister did as the brother asked. She sat beside him.

"Have you ever hunt fish before?" Toma shook her head. Izuku gave the wooden stick, which was called a fishing rod by his words.

"Hold it a little past your shoulders, toss it in with your wrist and don't use to much force. Then when the vine is in the water just wait for the food to come." He instructed.

Getting up, he walked along the stream leaving Toma to her own waiting game. She knew Izuku was going to go hunt something else meanwhile she stayed to her own devices.

The sun was almost above them directly. Morning was almost noon. Time had passed and she had nothing to show for it. It was frustrating. In her usual hunts with or without Izuku, she would at least see the progress. Tailing after preys or even predators for awhile before she would eventually find their resting spot.

However, sitting down in front of a quiet lake. Beautiful but to peaceful. What bothered her more, she couldn't tell if the inhabitants of the lake.

She eventually decided to nap next to the stone with the rod in her hands. It didn't harm anyone if she just closed her eyes for a bit.

Once her eyes were closed, the sound of the forest became more sharper. The sound of birds chirping and small animals roaming around in the bushes. None of which bothered her. She rather took leisure at hearing these various sounds.

Meanwhile...

Izuku was following up stream to where the source of water was. He had being up this trail many times so he knew the path like the back of his hands.

However due to the change of season, the animals of the forest would vary on what would be around. Last thing he needed though was another hungry and angry bear trying to maul him.

Eventually he found the source, the cave which water was coming out of. He knew of the predators that lurked around this water source. Fucking alligators, he hated those reptiles. During the first year in this forest he was attacked more than he could count during spring. Shame that during summer, these reptilians would overwhelm the lakes.

Going inside the cave, he noticed the smell of blood. He took out his stone knife, bracing for something to come out. A minute or so past, the stench was still there but it nothing was happening. Moving in slowly, Izuku stayed on the rocky path next to the stream.

What made matters more confusing was the fact that, nothing was inside. The only sound was water rushing past him. Eventually the blood prints on the walls caught his attention, following suit, Izuku made a decision that if he wasn't getting anywhere for the next few minutes, then he would turn back.

With the darkness of the cave, the entrance seem so dim. Only the sound of the stream was the killing the silence. Sighing with nothing but disappointment, Izuku turn heel, even the stench was faint in here.

Making his way towards the path he came in, the smell of blood caught his attention once more. This time he stopped, looking around, with the light from the outside there was nothing in the water or the walls.

Drip.

A faint sound. Izuku saw the droplet fall down past his face. Looking up, he saw a carcass of a elk. It was being coiled around something tightly. Seeing the odd spots of its mostly pale feature. Izuku put two-and-two together.

'Damn'. He was just below an anaconda, from the looks of it, it was still in the process of swallowing the elk whole.

Without interrupting the snakes meal, Izuku casually walked out without disturbance. He mentally cursed, he could have died, hadn't been for the anaconda eating the elk.

Soon a hissing sound was echoed in the cave. Izuku dashed back towards Toma. He needed to check on her, it's been way to long, especially in this part of the forest.

Once he arrived at the spot he left Toma, he noticed her sleeping next to the rod. The child mentally sighed. His surrogate sister was safe. Izuku took a seat on the rock and just waited, as if nothing could go wrong.

The rustling in the bushes in the background weren't his concern. Frankly, he wanted to get some fish before heading back home.

"Mmm." A groan from his older sister caught his attention. She woke up rubbing her eyes. Before she got a clear picture of who was next to her the voice spoke aloud. "Maybe I should leave the fishing to me, if your going to sleep on the hunt."

Toma groaned again, this time out of annoyance. Rising up, she padded herself of the mud only to smear it more all over her rags.

"How long was I asleep?"

"How should I know? For all I know you probably fell asleep as soon as I left you here. Was fishing that tiring for you?"

"It was boring. If I wanna wait for some food why don't we just go hunt ourselves a fox or another wolf?"

The little brother gave a side glance. "Sure, that could work but I am doing this now to help you survive."

"Can't we just split the hunts, you can hunt the boring or extremely tough animals while I go for the easy ones." The light-blue haired girl suggested.

"Okay, but what happens when you run out of foxes or wolves to hunt? What then? Will you go for the bunnies and lesser prey. Know that the higher food chain will get desperate and start hunting more aggressively." Izuku questions.

"Then we will take them out too! Anything to satisfy our hunger and protect ourselves."

"And you think animals don't have that right as well? Depending on how you see it, we aren't at the top of the food chain. Maybe your powers would help you but really, your in no better position then before."

"Whatever! I'll show you!" Toma in a huffed frustration, dashed off into the woods while Izuku sat there, waiting for the fish to take the bite.

After a few moments of silence, Izuku gave in to sound of nothing. Nothing seem to be biting. The child left the fishing rod before making tracks to follow Toma's trail.

It wasn't hard to find the direction, the smudge footprints made it easy. Eventually the boy found himself in front of a cliff side. Looking around, the tracks end just before the edge. Making tracks, Izuku kept his ears perked and eyes alerted for any predators looming about.

The sound of rustling caught his attention. Drawing his knife, he turned to hear a muffled sound, more specifically a cry. The boy glared at the sight before him. Toma was bound by vines near the swamp they were just fishing at. The red color gave it away.

What came out of the bush was an animal. The white fur made it seem rare at this time of the season. By then most animals with white fur coats would have changed to brown or blonde.

The glare both boy and animal shared was mutual. Izuku intended to kill it and eat for later, then do some research later on.

Izuku was first to step forward. His foot slide against the rough and rocky surface. Tightening the grip of his make-shift knife, the child dashed towards the animal.

The white bear-dog hybrid reacted just if not more quickly than Izuku. Small as the animal was, it was fast on its feet. The child slashed then back steps just before the white animal aimed for Izuku's legs with his little weapon.

Gaining some distance, Izuku leaned to dodge a projectile aimed at his face. Only to feel a pinch on his arm. Looking at the animal, Izuku noticed the weapon it had been carrying. "A blow pipe!"

Izuku new the substance from the dart had entered his body. Only a matter of time, give or take less than a minute. Izuku made on last attempt by throwing his knife at the smaller animals eyes.

Backflipping to late, the blade slashed one of the it's eyes. The growling in pain, the now-predator flared at Izuku before the child stumbled to his knees.

Toma was in shock, Izuku was now unconscious, and her bind by some vines. The white animal, got the same vines from a nearby tree. It's next action would be to bound Izuku in a similar manner as her.

The girl held a bit of fear when she saw the white bear-dog creature started to shake before its fur turned into a dark red. With new strength, the small animal carried both children with it to its lair.

It was a cave but a bit shallow inside. Not to deep so sunlight can enter. Dumping the kids on the floor, the animal went off to start its own fire? As much as Toma was scared for her and Izuku's wellbeing, the curiosity of this behavior intrigued her.

"How can you make that?" Toma asks, still struggling to speak with the discomfort in her stomach.

The animal looked back before receding it's red fur thus making it white again.

"Why should I tell you?" A kids voice spoke out of the animal. Toma became astonished. She had known animals in this forest had quirks and seen some but nothing like this.

"You can talk?!" Her excitement skyrocketed just as her curiosity. That didn't response left the little animal shocked before pulling out it's blow pipe.

"So what if I can?! Got a problem with that bitch?!"

The rudeness really killed the mood. Now the girl's excitement was replaced with discomfort from being just labeled a female dog.

"Hey...no need to call names." The blue haired girl mummers out.

"Does it look like I care?"

"No..."

"Then shut up."

Toma, feeling dejected of any kind of conversation, just laid there. Looking over to Izuku, she saw her younger brother still breathing but still unconscious.

"What did you do to Izuku?" Toma raises her voice with worry.

"Oh? Him. Just put him to sleep." The animal responded coolly. It just about finished creating the fire.

After several more tense minutes, Toma tried to use her quirk on the binds but for some reason it did little effect. Normally, her quirk wouldn't have any trouble decaying anything but the vines wrapped around her were resistant as ever.

"Ugh..." She heard Izuku groan and shifting a bit.

"Izuku!" Toma whispered into his ear.

"Turtle? What?" Izuku was slowly waking up, feeling the binds, the boy instantly became alerted.

"Turtle...my knife should be by my waist. Is it still there?"

Toma searched, but nothing was found. After telling Izuku this, he got the assumption that the animal that captured them both is smart enough to make sure to disarm them.

"Where is it?" Izuku looked around, daylight passed noon, so still enough sunlight to see in the cave.

"I don't know." Toma responded, she seemed to forget about the animal just near to her. That until a rock struck in the face.

"Quiet! Otherwise it will come!" The white-bear-dog-mouse hybrid hushed.

Izuku was curious about such an animal. "What are going to do with us?"

"Ain't it obvious? Feed you to the animal that has been terrorizing me for the past day?!"

"What animal? What is it?" Izuku asked more curious if he can take the creature.

"You saw it in the caves earlier, eating an elk." The White haired animal grinned. Damn he was lurking at them.

"How can you be sure it will just stop at eating us?!" Izuku questions squeezing the vines binding him. The white haired animal gave a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, even if you give us to the damn snake it will just come back to your territory correct?!"

"I mean..."

"That's means it's nesting somewhere here. Most likely outside since this cave to too shallow for a serpent that big. But it has already came a space to lay its eggs or has already done so." Izuku explains. The white haired animal felt cold sweat on his fur. More serpents?! To grow big the like the one he saw?!

"Let us work together, we can stop the adult and the eggs are your choice to make." Izuku suggested, he would do anything to survive. Even if it meant getting to another animal's business.

"Ugh...Fine!" The animal shouted grabbing Izuku's knife and undoing the vines on both boy and girl.

Toma though finally relieved at being free, was short lived to be ready for a confrontation.

"How far does your territory stretches?" Izuku asks.

"All the way to the red lake."

Toma groaned.

"That's so much! No wonder the snake came onto your land!" The girl whined.

"Do you know it's movements? Where it goes? How it slithers? Usually eating grounds?" Izuku asked the animal.

"Not exactly, but I know where it generally gets its food."

"That will do." Izuku nodded. He left the cave with other two following close behind. "Do you have a plan?" The white-furred animal asked.

"Besides hunting it, that's about it. Trapping something that large will be an issue and we don't know if it has a quirk?" Izuku explained.

"Quirk? The hell is that?"

"Right, your not familiar with the terms humans use to describe the powers. What I mean, is what is your "trait"?" Izuku asked now allied animal.

"It's understanding animals of all kinds: mammals, amphibians, reptiles, and even insects."

"Okay, with your "trait", do you know what the snake says?" Izuku asks, leading them back to the cabin.

"Yea, it mostly says something about finding her children or something? Which is odd considering that I have seen the eggs in the nest."

"Hmm. Maybe we are dealing a blind reptile, by the way what do we call you?" Izuku hummed before getting sidetracked.

"Oh...me? I don't know? What would you call me?"

"Your a hybrid of at least three different animals. From what I can see. I can't give a name that can fuse the animals I see. So to make this easier, what do you like to do most during the day."

"Hell, I just want to sleep."

"Ne...Ne...Nezu?...yea Nezu. So your name will be Nezu."

"Whatever helps I guess?"

"Did you just the "zu" from your name to his?" Toma asks crudely.

"Yea so? I don't want to spend most of my time creating a complex name that really doesn't matter in the end?"

The blue-haired girl shook her head while the animal shrugged at the green haired child.

The next several minutes past by in a flash as the trio tracked the snake. It was difficult at first because it made a lot of tracks that crossed paths at least twice before making a new direction. At least it was what Nezu concluded. Izuku let the small white animal focus on the tracking while he and Toma would keep an eye out for any lurking predators.

Eventually stopping in a small clearing, they came across it. The slithering behemoth had swallowed an animal whole. Laying lazily on top of a thick branch.

Without saying a word, the trio crouched down and scattered. The plan was to have the snake be distracted by one person while the other two would attack its weak spots. Izuku volunteered for the bait role. He knew that Toma with the help from Nezu, that the snake would ultimately die by their hands.

Grabbing a nearby pebble, Izuku chucked it full force into one of the eyes. Immediately, the serpent looked at him. In one moment, the snake slithered off the tree branch and approached the boy. It was massive, like the size of the a vehicle in height alone. If Izuku were to remember correctly.

Dashing away, he led the giant serpent so that Nezu and Toma would be able to ambush it.

With a swift whistle as the signal.

Darts and arrows flew out of the tree lines and phased through the reptile. Izuku sucked his teeth in annoyance. So that was it's power. Or at least a segment of it, if there was more to it.

It's tongue was nearing Izuku's feet just so the boy could unsheathe his dagger and slice it. He had knowledge that most snakes use their tongues to smell their surroundings. Didn't know how it work and didn't care to find out as Izuku jumped and aimed to slice its eye. Only for him to completely phase through entirely.

Running away, his plan had backfired but gave some no insight on the animal. Once the boy retreated enough into the tree line, where the slithering behemoth stopped momentarily before looking around then retreating slowly.

Izuku was perplex but kept his attention unwavering. He hand signaled both Nezu and Toma to regroup with him.

The sound of grass patting and branch crushing movement came to him.

"We can't attack the body directly. But his tongue was capable of being damaged." Nezu states.

"But how do we go about it?"

"Simple, you guys just aim in the mouth. Everything has a weak spot, this just so happens to be one of them. Same plan, only this time, Toma shoot with all you can. Nezu, make sure one of your darts hits it tongue, just in case it tries to escape again."

Now round two began...

Izuku had his knife ready and was charging at the giant serpent. He didn't have a quirk but it didn't mean he was useless, still capable of acting as the decoy. The snake took the bait with more anticipation and hesitation. Using it's tail to coil around Izuku into a bind. The boy made sure to fill his body with as much air as he can take, otherwise the squeezing that followed would be even more painful than it is now.

Clearly above him and ready to swallow the boy a whole. He shouted his cry as the signal. Toma fires her arrows while Nezu his darts. Most of the arrows hit the tongue and a few darts made it inside. Izuku was glad they met their targets. The flinching serpent let go of Izuku and the boy gave one last attempt and dig his knife deep into the gums of the behemoth.

Falling back, the boy relaxed. The snake was drawing it's last breath before going unconscious.

Footsteps can be heard coming to him.

"Woah, never thought you would be smart enough to kill a snake as big as this." Nezu said in amazement.

"Yeah! My little bro is the best." Toma cheered giving Izuku a hug.

"Alright, that takes care of your snake problem. I guess there is no more hard feelings?" Izuku asked.

"Sure..." Nezu said looking at the boy.

"What?"

"Well it's just that...fuck...how do I say this?...I don't have a home. And I saw that cabin you and Turtle stay at."

"And? What of it?" Izuku narrowed his eyes.

"Are you willing to allow a third mouth to feed?" The white haired animal asked embarrassingly but still tried to put on the tough guy act.

"No~"

"Yes!!" Toma accepted with a gleam in her eye.

"Turtle, you do realize he kidnapped you and openly admitted feeding you to the snake we just hunted?"

"But that was in the past! We took down the big bad snake down! Why not offer him a place to stay? I bet he would be a great help!" Toma held Nezu up like a pet.

Both were putting on a puppy eye look that made Izuku sighed.

"Fine, so long as you pull your weight than you can stay with us."

"Yes!" Both Toma and Nezu shouted.

"Before that, do you have any belongings? Besides the blow-pipe?"

Nezu shook his head.

"Alright, let's head home. Oh! Before I forget."

Izuku cut himself off before heading towards the head of the snake. Laying on it's side, Izuku opens the mouth. Taking his knife he stabbed inside and removed the two large fangs. As pale as the snake was, it's two fangs were blacker than obsidian.

"Let's get going." Izuku said as Nezu nodded following close behind and Toma as well.

Once a family duo was now a family trio.

_Summer_

Hot... so very hot.

Toma groaned, she was sweaty everywhere.

Sitting up, her tired expression changed from on of discomfort to pleasantry. Seeing her little brother and her nephew spending time together was endearing. Both had just came back from a hunt it seems, the smell of cooked meat and washed vegetables. Izuku was preparing the meat when he noticed Toma waking up and looking at him and Nezu.

"You need to sleep more." Izuku told her. Toma's confused expression had the little boy explain himself.

"This is your illness season. Meaning your body will be weaker during summer. So plenty of rest and food is the best you do for your body."

"Illness season? Your not making this up right?" Toma asks still not believing him, thinking maybe Izuku had lighten up a enough to tell poor jokes.

"Nope. Pops is right, once a season you will experience an illness like nothing ever before. It's not just you but me, pops, and all of the animal kingdom experience this." Nezu informed. Over the past months in spring, he lost that foul mouth attitude and became more cheerful. Curiosity of Toma of course.

"Huh...well then, I guess I will take your word for it Nezu-Kun." Toma said laying back down. Izuku nodded at the white-haired animal. They had served breakfast,

The rest of the day was getting acclimated to the season change.

Izuku spent most of his time practicing his katas with black cuffs. The fangs he took from the dead snake were forged and condensed(thanks to the advance knowledge of Nezu and Inko's book) into two heavy dark cuffs. Izuku had them made a bigger size so he could grow into it at some point in the future. So for now, the cuffs were more like forearm sleeves for the nine year old.

Nezu was reading more about his grandmother's book. Over the months, Izuku wouldn't allow anyone to see it but eventually he relented and let Nezu or Toma be curious. Nezu was surprised to find out that Izuku read only about ten percent of the book. Toma, once find this revelation, called Izuku out on it. In Izuku's defense, he did read all of the book but could only understand the Japanese portion of it. After that, it was written in a unfamiliar language that he didn't know how to learn until Nezu came around.

Thanks to Nezu's quirk, he began teaching his father and auntie how to read this language and how to communicate with it. So far, the children got basic greetings and expressions down.

Toma right now was busy sowing some of her and Izuku's clothes. During winter she was taught how to fix damaged clothes and cloths. So it became on her pastimes to do.

Hearing her two most important people doing their business, Nezu reading aloud in the native tongue of the forest and Izuku grunting with every strike or block he perform due to the increased weight. It was really pleasant for her.

The few months of summer went by quickly compared to winter and spring. It was one of the best seasons for Toma. As she constantly was allowed to sleep in during the day and only needed to do some chores. It was true, the illness, it was honestly the worst, not because it was painful but because it left her emotionally vulnerable. Thoughts of the past would suddenly resurfaced and she would fall into a pit of depression. Izuku had told her that every year the illness will happen at the same time but give you different symptoms. One would give you extreme physical pain, another would leave you delusional, mental pain, then the emotional pain. He said it was the price for living in this forest.

**_Fall_**

"Ugh!" Izuku shot out of being holding his body. Toma was stirred awake.

"Izuku...Izuku!" Toma took a moment to find what she was looking at but came to her senses. Her worry skyrocketed as her little brother groaned and shouted in pain. Nezu was up at this point, he went to the fire where the pot was to make a stew for his father.

"Your okay...your gonna be okay." Izuku couldn't hear Toma through his own anguish and suffering.

After several minutes of screaming. It seemed like it died down as Izuku slumped back into the bed. His body covered in sweat as a symptom of the illness being activated in his body. Toma kisses Izuku's face and strokes his hair as a method to help him calm down. It definitely worked when he did it to her.

"Here, I got the stew ready. Sit pops up auntie." Nezu came to their side. Doing as told, Toma sat Izuku against the wall. Nezu jumped up on the bed and started giving Izuku a stew. After the small bowl is finished. Both girl and animal hybrid saw something.

The skin on Izuku's skin turned a red color as veins bulging. His teeth were bared and nails grew slightly longer.

Soon what followed was the loud heartbeat. It wasn't fast but hearable. It pulsated in rhythm that even Toma was left awed. Nezu narrowed his eyes the best he could.

"So pops is ready." Nezu said without thinking.

"What do you mean?" Toma looked at him.

"Pops is considered an adult by the forest. I thought he had already got to this point before I met him. But...now that he can use **_Primal_** then he is considered an adult."

"Wait, wait. Explain."

"In the book grandma left pops, she written about a technique used to help the animals survival as a last ditch effort to live. The animal would have their natural instincts increased but at the cost of something. For humans, it's their conscience. This can only be obtained if the human, in this case Pops, where to inhabited for three years."

"But how come this didn't happen during spring?"

"It cause the forest measures time by how many years did a animal get sick. Three times means your an adult. After that, some things start to change."

"What things?"

"Well their characteristics for one. How they normally act towards certain things. But I don't think it will happen right away if your wondering."

Toma listened to Nezu while keeping an eye on Izuku. His red skin receded to its original tone. So did his nails and teeth.

"Like we did for you, we should let him rest."

Toma only nodded. She went out later on to get some fruit, vegetables, and water to prepare a stew. Nezu was making sure nothing else happen to Izuku while he was still resting.

The day was overall quiet, both girl and hybrid didn't really say much aside from the hourly check-up for their man of the cabin.

"Mmm." Izuku stirred awake. His body was still in pain but not it was initially had been earlier the day.

"Izuku, are you alright?"

"Not alright, but alive. So I guess that was the physical portion illness."

"Yea, kind had us concern their pops. Think you can eat some food?" Nezu offered the stew.

"I think I can." Izuku grasp these bowl with shaking hands.

"No, let me feed you." Toma quickly grabbed the bowl before Izuku dropped it.

To tired to refuse, Izuku nodded. He accepted the help of his older sister.

"Oh! By the way, your an adult now!" Nezu informed.

"That's why I feel different." Izuku said offhandedly. Toma and Nezu didn't push it.

"Thank you, the both of you. You honestly made the two years of solitude and my past life seem like a distant memory." The older sister smiled at Izuku's tired state. It seems he wasn't in control of his thoughts completely but it didn't matter. If he was happy than Toma was happy.

"It's nothing pops!"

"We are the same. Just the three of us, one happy family." Toma said kissing Izuku on the cheek.

"Family..." Izuku enjoyed this, he was grateful for meeting these two people. He deeply wanted this to last forever.

**_Winter_**

"So this "hot springs"? How much further is it?" Izuku asked Nezu who was leading the trio.

"Not much further. Just right about...here we are!" Nezu made the last hike before exclaiming proudly. Izuku and Toma followed and were greeted by the steam of warm water during a winters evening.

Shedding their clothes and gear. The trio stepped into the warm water.

"Ahh..." the three sighed together. The lukewarm water was a nice feeling.

Izuku leaned back to feel the hot bath even further as Nezu swam in circles. Feeling a head on his shoulder, Izuku looked to his side to see Toma, who tied her hair up into a ponytail, had decided to lay next to him.

"Comfortable are we?" Izuku pokes at his older sister.

"Definitely. This is nice. We need to come back here again."

"That's possible. Just don't get to attached since this is only available during the winter."

"Yes, yes I know. Nezu seems healthy at least." Toma dismisses Izuku's words. Their furry hybrid was playing in the warm water, to help him go through his seasonal sickness. Truthfully Izuku's was nervous being lead out here, because Nezu wasn't all together mentally. At odd moments the animal will go off tangent and start mumbling to himself.

"Relax, he's fine. Just let him do his thing and when he gets tired I can carry him back." Toma assured, her hand landing on the boy's cheek. Turing his face to hers. A long period of time, both children shared a kiss. It was genuine, something new for the both of them to experience.

"Tenka. Tenka Shimura. That's my real name...and that was my first kiss."

A little bit surprised, Izuku took a glance at his older sister. Her black curly hair(the light-blue dye came off during summer) and her shining red pupils. She is definitely pretty. Her loving demeanor reminding him of his late mother. How she would hold him affectionately and kiss him the pain from the bullies of the past.

"I...uh. I hope you weren't disappointed, it was my first kiss too." Izuku said with a faint tint on his freckled cheeks.

Toma or better known as Tenka, giggled and leaned on his shoulder. Both kids watching the hybrid enjoy the warm waters for the next hour.

Once they had their peace and fun(in Nezu's case), the trio made their way back home.

"There." Tenka said as she put Nezu underneath the covers, he slept in another bed that Izuku had built during the fall season(much to his displeasure).

"Why did you go under a different name?" Izuku asks as he gave his sister a mug of warm tea. Together they had sat down by the fire keeping them warm from the cold.

"You see... would you rather hear the long story or the short story."

"I prefer short story, no need to make you dig to deep for some answers. That is if you want to share what's on your mind."

"No, no. Short it is then. Let's see...this was soon after I had killed my family, but at the time I didn't believe I hurt them. Somehow, I told myself that they were gone but they will come back eventually if I was a good girl again. This was when I met him. A man that told me he would help me be a good girl for them again if I helped him. The tasks were...horrible to say the least." Tenka shuddered in her haunted mind. Izuku only listened. After a couple moments of silence, Tenka lost that horrid expression and changed into a melancholic one.

"It wasn't long until I started killing other people for this man. Doing his every bidding, believing his every word, and all for the sake of feeding the lie I told myself. Year in and year out, I eventually got used to it. That is until I had to kill my little sister...or the beast that wore the skin of my sister. After that incident...I ran away. I got rid of my old name in fear that society will find me and trapped me like that man had done. That is until I ran into the forest and met you." Tenka's sad expression became bright as she looked at Izuku. The boy smiled back with sympathy. This caused the girl to drop her brightness.

"But what about heroes? Did you ever try to go to them? Police? Or even seek help?" Tenka laughed darkly at Izuku's questions.

"Heroes..." She spat. "Don't be confused Izuku, heroes are just law and government people in costumes to convince those who are helpless that everything is alright. If anything Heroism is just an idea for the government to keep a society where people have limited freedom in exchange for their safety. Most heroes do it for the money, petty rivalry, or because it looks cool, sure some have noble reasons like helping out family but that's only a few. However put a hero in a position where it makes them choose a difficult choice that either answer can tear them apart on the inside. Their true nature begins to show. I have seen it many times, it's always ends the same."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asks.

"Picture this Izuku, a villain holds me and Nezu hostage one side while he holds a group of kids you don't even know on the other side. You have choose between two of your family or a bunch of strangers. What would you choose?"

The boy hesitated for a moment before saying.

"I will save you and Nezu first."

"Then your more of a man than a hero."

Izuku realizing his choice he didn't regretted it but it did leave him feeling doubting he could have done better in a what if scenario.

"Heroes, most of them don't even know what it means to be one. To be hero you have to make great sacrifices and accept the responsibility when the worst case scenario happens. Your morals should be on the side of saving lives and stopping the evil but if your tied between making a difficult choice of what you hold precious between your duty. You should know that being a hero, the duty comes first, personal reasons shouldn't weigh at all."

Izuku listen as he finished his mug of tea. Sitting down in silence with his older sister.

"I see... I didn't know you felt that way before."

"Well we really never talked about our past that much since Spring... but do I disgust you?"

"Disgust?"

"I have killed many people Izuku, innocent mostly and few guilty. Does this knowledge change how you see me? Please be honest." Tenka gave the boy a look of shame and remorse. She had opened herself up to the child. While it did help her confront her past a little bit, she still hadn't accept it for what it was.

"Please! Tell me! Am I ugly to you! Do hate giving me a place to call home?! A place where I can eat, sleep and be myself?! Please just tell me..." Her voice had started out loud and angry but soon died down to grief and hopelessness. Her eyes welling up with tears.

Izuku had kept his look stoic. He didn't need Tenka to jump to conclusions.

Setting the mug aside, putting his hands on her face, he used his thumbs to wipe the tears on her face.

"No, I don't regret taking you in, teaching you how to hunt and survive. The fact you came into the forest to run away from it all, you wanted to change your life for the better. While sure you have done terrible things, you can still set your life straight. That's what this past year has been for you." Izuku smiled with compassion. "And don't call yourself ugly, I find you very beautiful Tenka, inside and out."

"Uuwahh!" Izuku embraces the weeping girl. He rubbed her back for reassurance. To let her know, that she wasn't going anywhere. That she is and will always be with family.

'Still I am glad to know that about you. It's the part of who are and I like to know more about you as our time goes on. For a whole year I put myself away from others as a result of loneliness. But you and Nezu, you guys made me enjoy life a lot more compared to a year ago. I want to keep that happiness.' Izuku finished his thoughts as he carries his older sister to their bed. Once he settled her and himself, his slumber took him away...

Sometime later~

Boom!

Izuku's eyes widen in surprise as the cabin was shaking. Jumping out of the bed, he geared up with his black cuffs, knife, and spear. Behind him Tenka was just as surprised and grabbed her bow and arrows. She grabbed Nezu who was still out of it.

Opening the door, they were greeted by a mighty gust of snow and ice. Gritting his teeth, Izuku grabbed Tenka's hand and lead them out.

"What's happening?!"

"I don't know!"

Instantly a lighting strike took place in the distance. One second there was nothing but suddenly the blast send the mighty tall trees and thick snow everywhere. The explosion send everything flying, the children where no exemption.

Izuku managed to get out of the pile of snow. He was focusing his breathing in the cold.

"Tenka! Nezu!" He shouted but the blizzard was relentless in dulling his senses.

"H-Here!"

Rising out the snow, Tenka along with a somewhat awake Nezu came into view.

"We need to get out of this blizzard!" Izuku yelled. He lead them out enough where the snowstorm had calmed down.

"Oh my god..." Tenka shockingly whispered. Izuku was in the same boat.

Once the storm had cleared, the once populated forest and animals was nothing but a barren area full of burn marks and intense craters. Izuku was staring the once forest he had called home, a gift and curse from his mother, that was now destroyed and desolate. Corpses of nearby animals were victim to the initial explosion and some trying to flee but the environment had prevented them from leaving permanently. Toppled mighty trees laid across as far as the children could see.

Soon another booming down erupted in the distance. Izuku was for one angry. Who in hell had the balls to destroy his home! Blinded by pure rage alone, he sprinted towards the unknown.

"Izuku!" Tenka called out to him.

"Leave the forest! Take Nezu with you! I am going to stop whatever is doing this! I will find you, don't worry!" Izuku ordered back. He didn't bother turning around, he needed to get to the bottom of this.

As he races in the now barren forest, Izuku couldn't help but feel his Primal calling to him. As if telling him he needed to be ready for what was coming. Keeping his heartbeat steady, he wanted to indulge himself in primal anger but he couldn't not yet. By the sounds threatening to bust his ears, he knew whatever was out there was strong.

And in nature, the strongest will survive.

After a few more minutes of running, Izuku founded the cause of this destruction.

Two people...just two people.

They were fighting earlier but now they have stopped.

"All For One! It ends today!" A loud and proud voice ushered the area. Izuku recognizes that voice.

"I don't have time for your antics All Might." The other responded.

"It ends today, so many perished because of you and today it ends!" Her voice of anger didn't rival the bottomless pit of rage in Izuku's heart. Why in the hell was the number one heroine destroying his home?! To fight that villain?! Izuku clenched his hands so much that he drew blood without even realizing it.

"All Might...I don't have time for this! Look at what you did! Destroying life needlessly."

Izuku glared at the white haired man. That asshole was no better. Leading their fight in the middle of the woods.

"Don't make excuses for all the lives you took!"

"Really? You think humans are better than any other species in nature?"

"Enough! All For One, it's over!" All Might charged at the man who in turn charged as well. Both activating their quirks. Massive booming sounds and blast erupted in the furry of punches and attacks. Izuku took cover on the ground to make sure he wasn't sent flying.

Oddly the fighting was taking place in a closed space. Izuku could use that to his advantage. His crawling was going unnoticed by the titans of man. Once he was up close he saw his chance.

"ITS OVER ALL MIGHT!" The man known as All For One, was reading a blow that emitted red energy, it was enough to make Izuku feel sick to the stomach.

Using this chance, he thrown his knife as hard as he could. It went straight into the man's eye.

"Ugh! Gah!" Blinded and angered he looked in the direction of Izuku to only lose his menacing demeanor.

"I-Izuku...? Is that~"

**"DETROIT SMASH!!!" **

The man could only block the devastating blow with his arms and body. In a last ditch effort he had summoned so much energy that it looked a lighting strike blast came down to earth and struck him and All Might.

The radius was short but incredibly tremendous. Izuku blocked himself again and took to the ground.

Once the smoke had cleared, he was greeted with an unconscious woman. The man had disappeared. Izuku forgetting momentarily about him, he walked over to All Might. She seemed to have a concussion and some cuts but that was it, aside from her burned hero costume.

Picking up the knife next to the woman. Izuku put the blade inches away from All Might, pure anger and distraught. He was hesitating. Why?! This woman and the man were the ones that destroyed everything, put the lives of Nezu and Tenka at risk! She deserves too...

Izuku felt a hand on his own.

_"Please, spare her."_A voice pleaded. His mother's voice.

"Why...? She destroyed everything you have given me..." Izuku felt torn.

_"Nezu is safe, I am safe, and more importantly your safe."_She told him.

"But...I couldn't do it. I couldn't protect you. It my fault your gone. Had I known about your condition I could have prevented everything."

"Izuku? What are you talking about?" Reality settled in, Izuku looked at the hand once more, noticing the paler palm on top of his own fist. He looked up to see Tenka worryingly looking back.

After a moment Izuku shook his head. "It's nothing." His knife still trained on All Mights throat.

"Just please, don't do it. Taking a life is never easy, you will regret killing this defenseless woman. So please, drop your intent." Tenka pleaded.

Izuku did so reluctantly, he sheathed his knife.

"We can't leave her. Otherwise more people will start coming here. For now, we need to leave the forest and drop her off at the first sign of civilization." Izuku said has he carried All Might on his shoulder. For a woman, she was extremely heavy. Grunting in difficulty and annoyance. He turned to see, Nezu now fully awake but clearly not in his right state of mind.

"Oh...hey Pops. Didn't see you there..."

"Nezu...shit, can you walk?" Izuku felt his small frame getting crushed slowly.

"Yea...I think so."

"Good, we need to leave now."

Earning a nod from Tenka while she grabs Nezu's hand. The trio plus a unconscious heroine made their way out of the barren forest.

Thankfully, Izuku remembered the way back. At least through the path he first came in. For the first time in three years, he was actually leaving.

"How are holding up? Do you need help?" Tenka asks with concern.

"No, right now I am alright but once we leave the forest I need a break. Then we can continue the journey."

Halfway through the forest, Izuku felt a change in the atmosphere. It was immense, it told him to hurry. Walking faster, his lungs and muscles were extremely strained.

Just past a hill, they saw in the far distance a town. So far down the mountain.

"Y-You see there? We can drop All Might overthere."

"Yes, let's hurry."

The ground shook slightly as soon as Tenka said that. A distant roar was heard back in the forest.

"Fuck...we need to hurry." Izuku said.

"Izuku...what was that? A villain?" Tenka visibly scared.

"Just hurry! Come on!" Izuku sweated in nervousness. He didn't want to believe it. It had woken up.

"Ah! Okay!"

The next several minutes, the children were in silence. The ground shook every few seconds followed by a roar that was slowly catching up to them. Then trees in the distance that were barely standing were getting tossed aside like it was a twig.

Eventually they reached the temple that Izuku remembers vividly. The overgrowth had gotten out of hand. But they still weren't out of the woods yet. Going down the stairs, Izuku heard a scream. Dropping All Might without a care.

"Izuku/Pops!" Both of most important people called to him in need. Izuku took the unused spear strapped to his back and readied to kill whatever harmed his family, whether he will regret it or not.

A dark purple mist with yellow eyes stared at him. But that wasn't Izuku's main attention. The two hands held on both Nezu's and Tenka's neck, flared Izuku's paternal instincts.

Without hesitation he charged in.

"Izuku, save Nezu!" Tenka ordered. Izuku didn't have time to argue, he thrown his spear with precision and power that it pierce the wrist of the hand holding the small animal. As Nezu fell, Izuku caught him and put him next to All Might. He charged once more to save Tenka. What Izuku didn't noticed was that a person stood behind Tenka, one he recognized.

Taking his knife out he went to stab the man holding his beloved older sister. Anger and determination blended together. Izuku roared an animalistic roar. His blade met contact but the wrong one.

Izuku lost his anger and motivation in exchange for grief and shock.

His knife went through the chest of Tenka.

"TENKA!" Tears fell from his eyes. Blurring the sight that he was grateful for.

In the moment before the knife hit, the man used the little girl as a shield.

Falling down to his knees. He stared up in shock, he couldn't believe it. He caused another person he loved to die. Izuku lost his heart and soul. The despair and grief was too much.

As the corpse of Tenka was being sucked into the purple mist, Izuku could only watch in horror at his mistake. That was until something gave him life even for just a second. Tenka smiled at him and reached her hand to him. Izuku crawled fast, then sprinted with all his will.

What stopped him from getting his little sister was a hand aimed at him that fired wind at him. The high speed gust send him flying along with Nezu and All Might down the stairs of the temple. Izuku lost her, for good.

"Pop.."

"Pops..."

"Pops!"

Izuku exhaled sharply being woken up by his son. Nezu had some scraps but he seemed fine for the most part. Sitting up, shouted in pain. Looking down, his body was covered in many cuts. Still he didn't have time to moan and groan. The distant roar was now just above the stairway. Izuku's pain stopped because of his fear.

As best and fast he could he got up.

"Nezu...listen to me. There is a river down the road. Follow it further down and eventually you will see the city. Use **Primal**, take All Might and get the hell out of here!" Izuku ordered his son.

"Pops, no! I am not leaving you!"

"Just for gods sakes listen to me one last time. You need to go, we both can't make it. I can't outrun "that"! But you can." Izuku pointed at the giant staring down at them.

Soon it's steps came down.

"Fuck! Hurry! Get the hell out of here!" Izuku shouted at Nezu. The animal was conflicted he didn't want to leave his father but the beast was soon going to be upon them. Feeling two bloody hands on his shoulders, Izuku stared at him.

"I already lost Tenka, please don't let me lose you too. I love you to much for you to suffer because of my weakness." Izuku begged. He was doing his best not to cry in admitting his failure as a man. Nezu cried before Izuku turned his expression one of anger.

"Now go!" Izuku pushes Nezu away towards All Might.

Without a word, Nezu uses his **Primal **and carries All Might with the same struggle as Izuku and takes off running.

With a smile, Izuku stumbles to the ground again. He uses every last bit of energy trying to stay awake and convincing Nezu to leave. Now he can be at peace knowing that his son at least was still alive.

Monstrous footsteps landed right in front of Izuku. The beast was easily six-feet tall, maybe even more. Hulking in fur and muscle, it's white pupils glowed. Izuku never felt more scared yet accepting.

With a mighty roar up close, Izuku blacked out due to its immense pressure and his own exhaustion.

'Goodbye...Tenka, Nezu.'


	5. Chapter Five

Four years later~

All Might, or Toshinori Yami. The symbol of peace and the number one hero in today's day and age. Always wearing a bright smile in the face of anything and everything is villainous, was actually anxious for the first time in a couple of years.

Staring out in front of the forest. She returned to this land of unforgettable memories. At least the few that were vivid when she was conscious. Walking in, she could feel a difference compared to when she first came in. Unlike last time where it was a battle that had taken place four years ago, now it was nothing more than a search request.

Hiking up the trail into the thickness of the woods, there were still parts where damage had remained. Many wouldn't even call this a forest anymore. It was nothing but a barren mountain plain.

She knew and remembered the cause of this destruction was because of her confrontation with All For One. Yami knew that she lost the battle, but came out unscathed. Bide her time in recovery and kept on training. Just in case for him to show once more. What surprised her that criminal activity had dropped thanks to her but it was not rising anytime soon.

_All Might, will you help me?_

_Yes! How can I decline a request from you, Principal?_

_Thank you. Now, it will be quick. There is someone that I want you to find and bring back to society._

_Hmm. Interesting. Who might this person be and where are they now?_

_As for who they are, he is a dear person to me and where he might be is in a location far from here but still in Japan, more so you will need to head into the countryside where nature takes place. I have a map prepared for you and the approximate location._

_This area..._

_Your recognize it All Might?_

_Yes, a couple of years ago this about the same area where we met._

_Good. Now then, once you reached the forest. Be warned. He is no longer friendly, you might encounter some confrontation with him._

_Why the hostility?_

_Because he will recognize you as one of the people responsible for destroying his home._

_What?!_

_That being said, I know this is a lot to ask for All Might and you being the number one hero, I know how busy you can be._

_No! It's quite alright Principle. I will find this person. Do you have any more information on descriptions or abilities?_

_Yes, in fact, I wrote down on this sheet of paper._

_Alright, let see...dark curly hair with green highlights, green eyes, freckled face, and average skin tone. Quirkless... He's quirkless? Name; Izuku Midoriya, approximate age: Thirteen. Has access to Primal? Excuse me, Principal, what is Primal?_

_It's a hunting technique that certain individuals can do. At first glance, it's works like an enhancement quirk or a power-up. But be wary once his eyes..._

Yami's thoughts were cut by an arrow flying towards her. She dodged slightly, letting past her. She then heard a quick 'snap'. A trap was set off, a fury of darts flying towards her from both sides. She flicks her fingers in the incoming directions.

"Delaware Smash!"

"Seems young Midoriya is not fond of guests or more precisely, me," Yami said this as a figure raced through the desolate forest. He was fast, to fast for the average quirk person and he was Quirkless.

After he dashed past another, without Yami seeing his movements, blades came out of nowhere. The woman caught them all. The number one heroine was seeing the nature of the teen. Slowly.

Said teen stopped in middle between some trees, purposely letting All Might see the glare in his eyes. The blonde woman to speak to Izuku.

"Young Midoriya, I know you remember me and what I did to you." She took a step. "Please know that I didn't intentionally destroy your home, I was fighting a villain!" Her smile was one of hope.

"Let's stop this before someone gets hurt." She took another step. Once she was about five feet away from the teen, she got a good look at the boy. He was physically perfect, his body structure showed no imbalances. As if he was training his whole life here, no, it's more than that. This boy, what would he consider training wouldn't be even the same as All Might saw it. This was his lifestyle, his body adapting to the environment as it should.

"Young Midoriya, please put away the weapon. Can't we talk about this? I just~"

A knife flew past her, grazing her cheek. Izuku glared with nothing but hatred for the blonde woman. Yami only saw eyes of an animal that had been hurt and vengeful, just like her in some sense years back.

"This place, what was left of my home. You and that bastard destroyed it. Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't kill you right now All Might." Izuku threatens to hold his spear towards the blonde woman.

"I...I can't amend for the damage I have done to your life but I know you deserve a second chance young Midoriya. You can leave this behind and come back with me. There are people who still miss you. I know you don't like this lonely existence..." Yami was cut off when Izuku jumped and knees her face.

"Don't act like you know me! People like you, are the reason people like me exist in the first place!" Izuku then stabs Yami with his spear in her abdomen. The woman flinched at the intention to kill. Had she really caused this boy so much pain?

"Young Midoriya! Please, we don't need to resort to violence!"

"Kongu."

"What?"

"Izuku Midoriya is the me of the past. The weaker me, the one who had everything but wasn't strong enough to protect it. Kongu, that's my name, Kongu Deku. This is the current me, the one who has nothing left, the me who isn't ashamed to kill the world's greatest hero to satisfy his own anger. From now on, no more words, we fight. The survivor decides the fate of the succumbed." Kongu states before charging at All Might. The woman was playing defensively as Izuku went for vital spots. To her, this fight seemed unnecessary but to the boy she assumed; it meant everything.

Kongu charges without a moment's rest. His attacks were full of cold emotion and determination. He lost his heated glare for a stoic stare. The teen made sure that many of the wounds are at least able to pierce deep and hit an organ of any kind. However, All Might had a much durable body than the last time he was in contact with her.

All Might felt so many emotions emitting from the young man's attacks. Regret, sadness, and self-anger. This only a tenth of the entire maelstrom of feelings harboring inside the boy. In any other circumstances, All Might would just subdue the attack as quick as she could, however, that was only for villains with evil intentions against society for vain and shallow reasons. This was personal, hadn't the Principal told her about Izuku personally, then All Might would have been more inclined to knock out the teen.

All Might cocks an arm back, Kongu immediately recognizing the potential attack. He cross-blocks the punch. Sending him away in the air, it was not powerful so the teen could easily get his stance together. Landing and then jumping from a nearby tree, Kongu threw his spear in mid-air. All Might caught it but dropped to one knee.

"Heavy..." the woman groaned. Without even using her quirk, this weapon weighed close to two hundred pounds! 'How did he make this?!' But there was no answer as Kongu tackles the woman to the ground. Grabbing his spear, the teen, he pinned down the woman by her throat with said spear.

Both struggled against each other. All Might started actually trying. Using her renowned powers, forcing the boy and his (surprisingly) weapon off with ease. Izuku was sent back against the ground. Performing a kick-up, his charge didn't relent, but he was held down by All Might was now taking this seriously.

"Please...listen to reason!" She didn't mean to shout or hold such a glare at the teen but it happens. The response the number one Heroine hoped for did not come, instead...

**"Grr..."** As if his voice shifted from human to beast. Izuku or in this case Kongu grabbed the woman's arms and pried himself slowly as his heartbeat became audible the woman. The teen looked up at the hero, All Might was shocked at the sight.

But be wary once his eyes glow and his teeth bare, you need to under no circumstances let the fight drag on. Izuku wasn't good when Primal first came to him but four years is enough for him to be more than capable of using the first stage. So when his skin burns hot with his veins showing. You need to end it quickly.

As if that thought finished in her head. The words of the principal were true. All Might gritted her teeth. She was being pushed somewhat by the teen. By sheer force alone.

Kongu saw nothing but a predator, someone who had the power and strength to kill him at any moment. His need made him act fast. With nothing holding back. He kneed the woman who leaned over, exhaling sharply. She flinched before using more of her quirk. She was close to ten percent of her power but the boy still pushed back harder.

Fifteen.

Twenty.

Twenty-eight.

The struggle against opposing forces lasted for a few seconds before All Might finally got the upper hand and put the boy into a hold. Clawing and biting her limbs in order to get free, All Might locks her arms around the neck and head of the boy. After what seems like an eternity, the red skin receded and his growls became pants.

All Might set the teen on the floor, he was unconscious. She did her best to not damage what was left of his home and in doing so led her to use submission.

Picking up the teen, she carried him outside the forest just as he did for her four years ago.

All Might's residence~

"Ah!" Waking up with full alert, Izuku braced for any kind of danger. Reaching around he tried to find his knives. That was when his senses finally calmed down. Taking in the sights, he was in a room that's for sure. Getting off of the large bed, Izuku walked towards the door, opening it to reveal a large corridor.

Not sensing any danger, the boy walked barefooted on the carpet. It's been ages since he actually walked on a manufactured surface and truth be told, he missed the dirt and rocks.

Walking towards a stairway, he went down with caution. Soon he found himself by a living room with a cooking space. There the sounds of a humming, Izuku knew who it was. Staying on his toes, he tries to backtrack and find a way out. When turning around, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I am glad your awake, young Midoriya. You have been out for a day. This is my home, please see it as yours."

Not saying anything, Izuku tried to shake off the tight grip but All Might was prepared for it.

"Will, you just hear me out? Sit down and eat some breakfast with me. I promise I won't harm you." All Might said, dragging the boy along with her. Together they sat at the dining table. Izuku was giving a dish he was not even familiar with.

"It's pancakes, have you eaten them before?"

Izuku just grabbed it with his hand and ate it like that. Yami was expecting this, so she waited to see if the teen liked the dish.

Immediately she saw an uncomfortable expression on his face before he vomited everything. Now that, wasn't the number one hero expected to see. The clean up was messy. Izuku wiped his mouth before trying to stand up.

"Wait! I won, the conditions of our fight where that the winner decides the fate of the succumbed remember?" All Might said.

"And? What do you decide?" Izuku goes straight to the point.

"Be my son."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Be my son."

"I heard you the first time, what are trying to do?"

The number one heroine, requesting a kid like him, who has no qualms with killing her, to be her son?

"Midoriya, I have seen my actions cause you pain, and you are not the only one. But, you were never given a chance to grow up, at least from what Nezu told me."

Izuku narrowed his eyes in annoyance, what the hell did this woman know about him? As far as he knows, she was part of society, the worst thing to ever happen to the world.

"But I can give that chance, to be someone accepted in society. Your son, Nezu, he misses you."

"I lost...fine. You win. Just do what you want with me, I don't care anymore." Izuku gave in, the tone of his voice really pained Yami, her she thought that maybe a reunion between father and son would encourage him, but he was still hung up about the losing fight almost a day ago.

"Aren't you happy? You get to see Nezu again."

"Not like this, not as a failure. I couldn't protect Tenka, couldn't stop that man from taking her and me killing her. Then you...I couldn't stop you from taking me away from my home."

Izuku turned around and headed to the door. Yami grabbed his arm and got him to look at her. "Listen, Izuku, Nezu needs your help to find Tenka, she's alive."

That almost gave light to his eyes. "She is still alive?" A low whisper left his mouth...

Yami nodded. "According to Nezu, there have been sightings of her across Japan."

"But why the wait? Can't we just go and find her?"

"No, we cannot do it your way Izuku, we cannot start a search party for a Tenka,"

"What hell does that mean? If you won't help me then I will go find her myself!"

"Listen! Izuku...Tenka is a criminal, a villain..." Yami didn't get to finish her sentence as Izuku hits her across the face.

"Fuck you! I could give a rats ass if she is a villain to the eyes of your people but she...she is still my sister! And I don't care if I have to bury as many bodies as I need to find her and reunite her with me and Nezu."

"You're not listening! This isn't the forest Izuku! This isn't the laws of nature Izuku! Society is more complex than just survival of the fittest!"

"Like you know anything! You destroyed that forest! All you can speak for is the unjust reality of society!"

"Stop being so difficult! Izuku I know I haven't been the best hero but I can not let you do something reckless as going to the city fighting many innocent people just to get a lead on your sister."

Yami slaps him this time, making his head snapped to the right, before snapping back to glare at the woman.

"You lost remember? I decide what becomes of you! If I decide your gonna be my son, then you are my son. Understand? I won't restrict your freedom but you're my responsibility until we reunite you with Nezu."

Izuku stood silent letting his own words bitting him in the ass. He growled before just relenting, accepting the circumstances that he lost.

"Fine, I will play along...mother," Izuku says in a dark tone.

"All I ask is your cooperation and forgiveness."

"Whatever...so when do we get to see my son? Is he well? Have you assholes hurt him in any way?"

"Nezu had a rough transition but not as rough as yours is gonna be." Yami states with some of her smile coming back.

"But as a matter of when? A year, we need you to get used to living amongst other people. Nezu needs you prepared."

Having lost his glare, Izuku thought about what had Nezu planned for him. But if it meant that he could reunite with his son again and rescue Tenka than he was all for it. Izuku gave the number one Heroine a look of determination. "If he needs me to be ready then I will be ready. What needs to be done?"

She smiled at the teen before going to the living space and pick up a bag that the teen didn't pay attention too beforehand.

Pulling out was numerous books, a set of clothes, and a wallet.

"We need you to prepare yourself for Yuuei, the hero academy I went too and where Nezu is an active principal." She showed him a uniform for the high school but if the time served him correctly, he should be still middle school.

"These books are here to get you up-to-speed with the education level that of first-year high school. This wallet has some of my credit cards, and we need to go to town to get you set up for this upcoming year. Nezu is looking forward to meeting his dad, let's not disappoint him Izuku."

The teen walked forward as he picked up some Japanese literature books, he opened it and cringed. He hardly remembered any of the Kanji he learned back in elementary, so seeing the ones in the book now made his head hurt. Next was the wallet, which had enough cash(he assumes) to get him by when outside the residence.

"Are you ready Izuku Midoriya?"

Midoriya, to wear that name again. It made him nervous, he went through hell just to forsake that name. Yet now he has a chance to get back his only family.

Turning towards the tall woman, he nodded grimly. "Yes, I am."

Yami smiled brightly before giving her signature laugh. "Well then, before anything else, let us eat breakfast. We have a long year coming our way."


	6. Chapter Six

3 months later~

"Izuku! Izuku!" A blonde woman ran through the crowds of the mall she looked for her adoptive son.

"Holy crap! It's All Might!"

"She seems in a hurry!"

"All Might can you sign my shirt!"

The woman didn't really have time to attend the needs of her fans, she feared her son had gone off and gotten into trouble. He wasn't getting used to dealing with so many people and in crowds, he was immensely frustrated. The only reason they were out now was because they needed to get him some clothes, as the ones she bought him before his stay at her residency was worn out and torn.

"Izuku! Where are you!"

She mentally chastised herself for not giving Izuku a phone but knowing him, he wouldn't know nor care to use it in the first place. The mall was huge but she had a lot of influence and power especially with the government. Since Izuku was once again a Japanese citizen thanks to her, it would be easy to find him if she couldn't do so in the matter of the next hour.

"Is she looking for her boy?"

"Do you think a villain kidnapped him?"

"Oh gosh, All Might losing a child, we need to notify the police!"

"Right!"

It was no surprise that the world knew of Izuku's existence. Oh, how she blamed herself for being so careless during one of her interviews.

_"All Might tell me, what do think of the family life, is in the future?"_

_"HAHA I don't need to worry about that, I already have a family at home."_

_"Really? Who is it do tell us?"_

_"My son Izuku, harden child but is genuinely a good kid."_

_"Son?! Do tell us more! We haven't heard of the marriage or news of a child being born?! You work all year long!"_

_At that moment, Yami knew she fucked up..._

_"Well...the marriage was a private matter, as for my child. I had him thirteen years ago. After Colossal Tyrant, I took some time off." Yami sighed her grave, she lied to the interviewers and no doubt the press would have their eyes on Izuku for now on._

"Come on Izuku! Don't do this!" Yami, send out a request to the Japanese government to find her son. They were on the search and within minutes, they found his location.

A bathhouse...

"Seriously?! How did he even get there?!" Yami jumped high and leaped on top of the buildings heading into the direction of the location. There was a mass of people surrounding two people in particular. One of them was a butt naked teen with a mess of wet green hair and another was a hulking man with pink skin...now it was muscles?

An hour prior~

Dumping the cold water on his head, Izuku missed his alone time. He sighed in chilling relief as his body cooled down from the frustrating tensions of his being. To be alone from that woman, it was peaceful. Are all women like that? Complex? Annoying? Worrisome? Sure Tenka was worrisome but that came with actual reasoning. Such as when Nezu or himself would get injured during training or hunting. Annoying? Sure Tenka was annoying at the beginning of how she constantly kept asking unnecessary questions but once she settled down in for a month, she was not annoying anymore. Complex...Nah Tenka was never complex, she was simple as she could get.

Washing his hands against his body, he felt the scars of the past. Some were long forgotten and never to be remembered again but some were stained on his very soul. Like touching them would ignite the pain that caused the wound.

How many more scars would he earn before his dying breath?

He just hope he could draw his last breath after he reunites with Tenka and Nezu.

Speaking of Nezu, he was seriously gonna give the boy a talking too. Izuku was smart but not likely to learn useless shit that he wouldn't even need to use in the future. Simple math, science, and language was more than enough to help him get by in society, but no...they just had to make it more complicated than it needs to be.

Learning basic manners, was alright... but because of something Yami had done about a month back. A lot of people seemed really interested in talking to him when he most certainly didn't want too.

Grabbing the bucket again and filling it up with the cold water, Izuku dumped on himself again. The soap he was taught to use now washing off his body. Looking at the reflection in the mirror, his wet figure and dripping hair made his muscles more presentable. He was sure to impress the animals in the forest to show him that he wasn't one to mess with, but in a bathhouse with many of the same species just in there didn't care, except one...

He was taller, way bulkier, and had this glare in his eyes. Izuku's reflection made visual contact with the man. He kept his gaze after getting out of the tub, now steaming from the hot water. Walking over with wet foot stomps coming towards him. Izuku didn't sense any danger and merely relaxed, as the man took a seat next to him. His actions certainly got the looks from the other males in the group.

"Mind passing the soap kid?"

Izuku saw his nod towards the object in his hand. Shrugging, the teen gave it to the massive man.

Scrubbing himself with the soap, he grunted as he tried to reach the back of his body. "Hey kid, could ya help a guy out? Just scrub my back."

Another shrug, Izuku didn't have anything to do so might as well help out this poor guy. He grabs the soap and scrubbed on the man's back.

"Damn kid, your hands are good. What gym do you go to? Or do you work out at home?"

"I work out in the wilderness."

"Odd one ain't ya. But not one to judge. You should compete, your body looks great and I get the feeling it performs great as well."

"I guess..."

"Well, thanks for scrubbing my back. Geez, if I have known I would have gotten a bonus massage from it, I would have asked ya to do the front."

Izuku nodded, not getting the man's jokes or intentions. He sat down while the man got up and thanked him. Izuku watched the man leave the bathroom.

Once again Izuku was alone with his thoughts...

Meanwhile...

"You ready Umi?" A man in a hero outfit asked the lady who was also a hero. Both represented the duo known as the Water Hose Heroes!

Umiko Sosaki or now known as Umiko Izumi. Stood by her husband and partner-in-justice. They stood in front of the bathhouse where a fierce criminal is at presently. Luckily they didn't have to do anything as the man himself. Short blonde spiky hair, red eyes, the hulking figure he was, and that hungry grin for violence. Sporting a red tank top and dark cargo pants, his boots worn for combat alone.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Umiko said as she got into her stance.

"Villain, your crimes have gone on far too long! I promise you that you will behind bars by the end of the day."

"Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." The man puffed up his quirk, pink strands of muscle fingers surrounding his arms.

The hero society named him as Muscular.

Muscular didn't waste any time, leaping off the entrance of the bathhouse and at the hero couple. Both of them dodged the man and prepared to use their quirks. Umiko's quirk was Hydrokinesis. To manipulate the physics of water with her mind. Her husband a high powered jet stream as a quirk. Together they put out fires and add suppressing fire as support against villains. This was one of the few times that they were the lead/only force against an A-Class Villain such as Muscular.

Her husband attacked first, giving a powerful blast of water from his fingertips. Umiko used her quirk to twirl her husband's water into a drill-like figure. Muscular dodged it but the drilling water chased after him, the villain dodged and weaved against the water as best he could but it eventually hit him dead-on in the chest.

Both heroes were still ready as the water crashed hard against the target. Their eyes widening at the man standing strong and unfazed as his shirt got obliterated away, revealing his quirk had activated on his torso as well.

Umiko used her quirk to make the splashed water turned into ice. Encapsulating the man from the front. Muscular could only laugh as he peeled himself away as his muscle fibers grew back, even more, thicker and stronger.

"So the man provides the water and the woman manipulates it. In that case..." Muscular charges at the man with new speed and power.

"The man DIES first!"

The male pro-hero act on instinct as his fingers aimed at the incoming villain. "Now Umi!" He shouts as he fires a massive blast of water, Umiko used her quirk at the last moment to evaporate the water into steam.

Steam covered the area thickly. Now there were pedestrians looking at the fight, some watching in excitement, others in horror. Phones were pulled out to either record the situation or to call authorities.

"Everyone stay away from the steam!" Umiko shouted at the people before looking at her husband who was gone.

Placing a hand on her intercom. "Honey?! Where are you!" Umiko looked around and circled the steamed area. Is was not clear yet, but a figure was coming out. She got ready to attack the man coming out. Until she saw a recognizable hero costume, her gaze lifted in relief.

"Thank god your okay. Is the villain..." She slowly stopped as the figure coming towards her wasn't walking, no he was hovering a few in jest above the ground.

Soon the warm mist parted then her eyes widen as all the spectators watched in horror. Umiko clutched her chest before falling on her knees, tears falling down her face behind the visor, the body was shaken. She was petrified.

To scared to move. Once the only one standing before her gave a face of "you're next". She screamed in agony and sadness at the sight of her now-dead husband.

Meanwhile~

Izuku heard the commotion outside. However, he wasn't gonna do anything about it. It wasn't his business, to begin with as he got up from the small bath stool and made his way towards the changing rooms. The sounds of water slashing hard against concrete and other things. Danger was present but not towards him so he didn't care.

Once getting into the changing rooms, he saw how the other guys quickly change to see the ordeal outside.

Izuku shrugged as he opens up the box that was carrying his torn clothes.

"So the man provides the water while the woman manipulates it. In that case..."

That voice. It belongs to the man that asked him to give him a back scrub. So he was a criminal. Izuku honestly thought nothing of the guy, he was pretty alright in the bathroom. A rubble followed.

"Then the man DIES first!"

The power went out as a result and Izuku sighed. He listens to the outside voices, blocking out the unnecessary ones.

"Now Umi!"

A different voice, male sounded like he was the one being attacked. What followed as a blast of wind or gust that many of the spectators cried in surprise. Izuku kept listening.

A few seconds passed. Then a low snap and crunch enter his ears. Izuku felt the tension rise.

Bloodlust, birthed by the smell of blood itself. Izuku felt his body in warning. Someone had died, quickly, painlessly.

"Everyone stay away from the steam!"

Izuku heard a second voice, this one a woman. Doing her job as a hero to make sure the preys were away from the conflict. Another moment passes...

"Honey?! Where are you!"

Her urgent and slowly panicking voice made Izuku's insides churned as it remained of Tenka whenever she got scared that he wandered off to go hunt without telling her.

Izuku didn't bother with the clothes, it was a stupid way of covering up. He ran out of the changing rooms, the lobby with a few people gasping at his nudity. Once he found himself outside, the woman he had heard screamed in anguish.

He understood why...

At the sight her mate, killed in a horrible fashion that even Izuku thought was unnecessary. The dead hero's head was crushed by the villain's grasp. Umiko was down, staring at her mate. With ease, the man threw the corpse towards Izuku which landed right in front of him. Izuku smelled the area. The woman was scared, disgusted, and hopeless but there was something else...something yet to come out. As the monster readies his fist for a grand finale. The smell instantly hit Izuku!

She was carrying a child within her.

"Now then...time to die!"

Umiko closed her eyes, accepting the loss of her husband. She expected to feel a flash of pain then nothing. Her being was met with a brush of wind before opening her eyes, not expecting to see what was witnessed.

The hand that killed her husband mere inches from her face was shaking, resisting, struggling against the grip of the hand that caught it by the wrist. Instantly the hand was risen up showing the one-stop it's finishing blow.

Umiko was shocked, looking at a teenager, no older than 13-14, who was butt naked for all the people to see. His gaze wasn't on her but the villain Muscular.

"Kid, why did you stop me?"

"Don't she is with child." Izuku bluntly states. Causing both Umiko and Muscular to widen their eyes. How did he know that she was pregnant, only a month into the pregnancy?

"Don't tell me who can and who can't I kill. You either got some balls or your just dumb as bricks to think you can stop me." Muscular felt his wrist breaking underneath the strong grip, even with the muscle fibers protecting him.

"Then your fights with me." Izuku says as he pulls the man towards him and gives him a head butt, causing a crack on the man's skull. Muscular staggered back, holding his head. Blood dropped as his grin uprises.

"Fine. I can tell that this is gonna be fun!"

The hulking man versus the nude teen. The crowd was speechless as to what to say. Umiko watched in anticipation as well. She didn't think anymore.

Izuku stared at the man as he charges at him. The teen may have been smaller compared to a grown adult but it didn't mean he was at a disadvantage. Izuku put up his arms like he was in horse stance.

"Ha! Karate ain't gonna help!"

It wasn't karate. It was plain old breathing.

Izuku breathed in before his foot cracked the asphalt beneath him. His body wasn't warmed up but his mind was. Going in headfirst into the challenge.

The two males collided with each other making an echoing crash. Soon their struggle would begin. Grappling each other, Izuku knew he was gonna get picked up soon if he didn't do anything so he started low. Picking under the left leg to pull up and throw the man over. Once Muscular was on his back, Izuku leaped at him giving the man a mean stomp to the face, crashing his head down against the asphalt. Then the boy interlocks his hands and gives the downed man a sledgehammer creating a bigger crater below both of him. Throwing left, right; hook after hook. Muscular was already frustrated, grabbing Izuku by his sides, he threw the boy to the right which the teen recovered easily before skidding on his landing.

"Damn brat!" He frowns as his face was bloodied and bruised. Bleeding behind his head came down.

"I'll kill you!" He charged cocking a heavy right fist back, muscle fibers adding weight and power into it.

"You'll die trying," Izuku said as he mimicked the same move without the existence of a quirk. The two charged at each other, throwing their rights.

Izuku dodges it by a hair, while Muscular gets a fist into his face, snapping the head back grossly.

The giant fell down on his broken neck. Izuku sighed at how disappointing it was for things to end like this. This was once of those moments where he was able to cut loose. Still, he had to end it sooner than he wanted too. Since the smell was stuck in his nose.

Izuku walked away from the downed villain and towards the dead hero. Carrying the lifeless body towards the woman. Umiko was still shocked, she a pro hero alongside her husband was at the mercy of a Villain a teenager had just taken down without so much effort.

Once her husband's body was set down in front of her, she looked at the teen. His damped curly hair mixed with his wet skin made her feel almost seem that this was some very odd nightmare.

"Live." Izuku says. She looked at him with silence.

"Your mate would have wanted that for you right? For the both of you?" Izuku pointed at her than her stomach, Umiko covered herself with her arms.

"H-How?"

"I can smell it."

Without many words spoken, Izuku got up and was ready again. Turning around and to the surprise of Umiko, Muscular was standing up again, holding and fixing his neck.

"Ha...hack! Fucking hell...that's one mean right you got their kid. Almost killed me if I hadn't used my quirk at the last second." He said as the muscle fibers on his neck fell down, ripped and torn from the amount of force in Izuku's right punch. The blood leaving a waterfall on his mouth.

Izuku didn't say anything and figured that the next attack would be the last one. As the two stared each other down.

Just before any of them could move. Something behind Izuku and Umiko landed hard. Izuku didn't have to look like a loud voice with justice and hope came through. Except towards the teen itself.

"HAHA, HA...my aren't you such a troublesome child Izuku. Making me worry about you for a second there. But it's all done, let me take care of this villain."

"Heh, All Might, looking at the both of you. You two look nothing alike." All Might was silent but still carried her grin as she vanishes instantly to reappear behind Muscular.

"He takes after his father more than me." The number one heroine chops the back of the neck, causing Muscular to fall unconscious this time.

Izuku narrowed his eyes, he was barely able to follow along with such speed performed by his mother. Shaking his head, Izuku turns back to Umiko, the woman now looking away at her husband's corpse.

He felt for the woman, losing someone dear, while Izuku still had a chance to get her back. Umiko lost her husband forever. But wait...looking at her eyes, Izuku didn't see much sadness, pain, and anger as before. It was weird, confusing even. Before Izuku could question her about it, arms wrapped around him and hands turning his face away from the woman, only to meet the breast of another's.

"Izuku! Don't go running off like that, you scared me half-to-deaf!"

The teen-only sighed annoyingly at the woman. He had to admit though, her acting was getting better.

"Mother...let me go."

"Nope!"

Izuku struggles against her but only managed to get his head free enough between her breast, her eyes staring back into his. Okay her acting is really good...this whole fake family was starting to look easy to play a role as the mother.

Too bad it wasn't acting, Yami never felt so scared in her life. All the perils of the past don't compare to the fear of watching what you consider your child in danger. While Izuku would never consider himself a son to her, Yami had always been a clingy person in terms of relationships of any kind. So being a mother was something really new to her and one she took seriously. The only reason she played a good role as a mother was because she seriously wanted to be a mother figure for Izuku. To her, the boy had grown up too soon, life wasn't fair for him. At his age, Yami was still having fun in school, talking with friends, and pursuing the dream of being a hero thanks to her master.

So she wanted to give Izuku a childhood to look forward too, as best she could.

"All Might." A voice got her attention away from the teen, Izuku didn't need to look as he knew who the interjector was.

"Thank you and your son for stopping that man." Umiko bowed towards the "mother" and "son".

"It was nothing, just doing what a hero needs to do. I am sorry for your loss."

"Yes...me too."

The pair watched paramedics take away Umiko and her deceased husband in the ambulance. This event no doubt has left a mental scar upon the woman.

Eventually, All Might let go of her "son", to Izuku's relief. Izuku started to make way inside the bathhouse, getting applause from men and flustered stares from women. All of which Izuku didn't care for, getting his clothes. A ripped up pair of jeans, some mismatched shoes, and an unbuttoned shirt.

Once reuniting with All Might, the two made their way back to the mall as intended. To get the teen some new clothes to wear...

The headlines tomorrow read in bold: **_"Number one's naked son versus wanted criminal?! Vigilante in the making?"_**

To say that All Might had a lot of trouble the next day when clearing her son's name was an understatement...


	7. Chapter Seven

Another 3 months later~

The nightlife was always interesting to see Izuku. From afar it looked actually nice, in the dark of the wilderness you are left to your own with numerous predators surrounding you. Much like society but the only difference is that the predators are human just like him. Except this wasn't his territory anymore, he may have spent almost eight months in total, in the bustling city but he was always wandering around. He was restless.

Nightlife actually helped him see any potential danger coming after him. Granted the rules of society and nature are completely different. Society, while the danger was obvious it was still there. People would approach him for "opportunities" or "questions" about/for his capabilities. Compared to the wild, Izuku would have lions, bears, tigers, come after him than any man or woman.

It was probably why he lost to All Might that day, he was never prepared to fight and kill a human being like himself. Though he had the chance to kill her years back before Tenka was abducted. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Knowing that if he had driven his blade into All Might's throat, he would never have the chance to find his family again and live in solitude forever. The thought made him cringe inwardly at how reckless he was back then. He had to be better, he can't blindly rush into trouble now, especially with the laws of society surrounding him at all angles. One wrong move and he would be captured and sent to prison. Meaning he won't be able to reunite with Nezu and Tenka.

It was cruel but that's how it went. Izuku knew that the moment he got what he needed from All Might, he was going to leave society again.

Stopping his steps in front of a crosswalk, he took the time to look around. He gotten lost again...

Everything was so different but similar that Izuku couldn't distinguish what place was what. Back at home, he could tell from one tree to another no problem. Now though, in an urban environment with hundreds of thousands of people all around him bustling about. He was bound to lose his sense of direction.

Sighing to himself, he was gonna have yet another ear full once he arrived back at Yami's home. The number one heroine was starting to annoy him to no end. This whole pretending "mother-son relationship" was stupid. It got to the point where she treated him like he was her own son. It sickens the teenager.

Once the signal to walk came on, Izuku went about his way trying to figure out where the hell was he.

Eventually, the teen found himself at a district that seems somewhat up his alley. Females dressed in skimpy dresses, males drinking the night away. A pair of thugs beating up a teen about his age, yep this was somewhat right up his alley. All these things made him remind him of home. Those who are strong will survive and those who are weak deserve to die.

It was honest and true. Even if the world around him changed. Izuku knew deep down that humans, while intelligent, were still just animals once their hinges were broken off.

His nose flared. The smell of booze, sex, and overall excitement got his body drawing nearer and nearer to a particular building. Letting his body do the moving and his mind doing the thinking. Izuku waltzes the front door but was abruptly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. A man in an outfit known as a tuxedo stopped him.

"Kids are not allowed in here."

Izuku stayed silent but pried the hand off of him. He gave the man, who surely lacked any kind of mental fortitude, a piercing glare before the man immediately backed off. Izuku didn't pay any mind as the man pissed himself right before him and soon took his leave into the club.

Izuku knew how much had society soften humanity, relying on inventions, industry, and money to help them grow. For the better word, Izuku met a lot of pussies. All lacked any sort of backbone to challenge him, except for that man back at the bathhouse incident and including All Might of course.

Finally hitting the last step down the stairs, Izuku senses were dramatically increased by the room full of horny, inhibited, and exciting adults. Izuku made his way to the bartender, going to see what they had to drink. Leaning on the countertop, Izuku looked at the menu, nothing but alcohol. While Izuku never drank before, it didn't mean he wasn't curious to get drunk.

Just before he got the bartender's attention. A hand fell on his shoulder again. In a split moment, Izuku assumes it was the jackass from before but the hand and fingers were slender and definitely thinner. Turning his head over to look at the stranger, Izuku was met with a sweet scent that almost made his body want to mate whoever was appearing behind him.

A dark blue dress that hugged her hourglass figure. The long spiky dark blue hair. How her exposed slightly pale skin looked nice, to say the least.

Izuku was about to speak before his lips were held gently by a fingertip.

"It's dangerous for a boy such as yourself to be down here." Her voice was sexy, alluring, and everything that got his blood pumping. It made him all the more frustrated as she held his mouth in her fingers, still telling him to stay quiet and listen.

"You don't play by the rules don't you Midoriya? Your everything your mother stands against. Where does this rebellious side come from? Is it that you are a celebrity son? No. Is it the fact that you took down a villain all by yourself? Maybe. Or is it the fact that you don't belong here and merely just want to spread your seed, like the animal you were left to become?" The atmosphere between the two had shifted greatly. Izuku no longer felt the desire to mate with this woman. She read him through like a book.

Swiping her hand away from his mouth. Izuku gains his stoic look again.

"Aren't you the same? You want to find a male to leave you bearing a child do you not?"

The woman merely smirked. "At least your instincts aren't dull yet. But you may be correct on your assumption. Many men have tried but ultimately cannot even begin to handle this piece of jungle fever. But your different..." The woman merely swayed her body. It had affected some of the men around the vicinity but the teenager was unaffected.

"At least you are harder to get."

"Doesn't change the fact that my intentions are the same as the other males in here." Izuku shrugged. He had to look up at the woman, she was clearly a fully mature female. It bound to happen, his eyes strayed from hers and looking at her cleavage than her hips.

"At least you're honest. But you are still young. You don't need to reproduce yet don't you?"

"All these questions. Are you gonna waste my time or are we going to mate?" Izuku crosses his arms.

"Such sass. You won't get any children like that."

"Well if you going to waste my time then go somewhere else." Izuku turned away looking at the bartender trying to signal him to serve him a drink.

"They won't serve underage drinkers." He heard her but chose to ignore it. Izuku patiently waits as the woman took a seat next to his still standing figure.

"This isn't the wilderness, Midoriya." The woman said placing grip on his shoulder making him turn to her.

"You think I don't already know that? Why the hell are you still here?"

"To make sure you don't do anything reckless. You are the son of the number one hero, don't you feel any sort of shame?"

"No, I don't. Because society's definition of shame is not the same as my definition of shame."

"Wake up! Your in a nightclub with the intention of leaving one of these poor females to be pregnant with your child!"

"Don't you females have contraceptives? What the hell is the issue?"

"You can diseases that are transmitted through sex."

"Okay...your point being?"

The woman groaned in annoyance. She knew what this boy was, a product of something that cannot be explained through science. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to not going to leave this teen alone, he still had so much left to learn and adapt to society.

"Look, I am just trying to look out for you."

"Why? We don't even know each other."

"Kid I am trying to help~"

"Hey, baby! Sorry, I took so long!" A third voice joined into the conversation.

Izuku felt his arm being wrapped around by another person. Looking down, he met golden pupils that resembled a lot like a feline.

"The bathroom was full of girls trying to get their makeup done." She winked at him. Izuku catching the signal. He picked up on the lie.

"It's no problem. Was kinda worried for a second you wouldn't show."

"Don't be such a worrywart, I am always fine."

"Sorry about him lady. But he and I will take our leave. Have a nice night!"

"Now hold on a sec!"

"Sorry but we really got to go." Izuku heard his new company says as she pulls him along, further into the club.

"Damn, kid! I hope he noticed it!" The lady scowled before getting herself a drink and enjoying the rest of her night.

Meanwhile, with Izuku, he was still being pulled along. The girl dressed in a skimpy red dress and black heels. She led him up the stairs of the club as many people continued to drink and party all night long.

Opening a dark door, the red-themed room with black carpet was only filled by him and her.

Izuku detaches himself from the girl before walking next to the bed. He sat down at the edge as the girl closes and locks the door.

"Thanks. I would be able to hold back anymore." Izuku gratefulness fell on deaf ears. He got a good look at the girl. She was about his age, physically she was amazing. Everything looked perfect. Izuku knew that he just by looks alone, he found a potentially good mate. Good breast-size for breastfeeding, wide hips with a good amount of fat and muscle for delivery. Izuku felt he hit the goldmine which was funny to him since the girl's hair and eyes were golden.

Everything was great except for one thing...her scent. It reeked of blood and death. Izuku had come close to killing people but never actually fulfilled it. Only those who trespass on his homeland would they be warned with several injuries that the forest was his territory.

"Oh, sure thing love~" her manner of speech. It was broken. For a moment all sense of need to impregnate this female was gone. While she held a smile, an unnatural one at that, her feelings were not hidden from Izuku. The boy held a stoic face as she walks closer to him.

"The number one hero's son. What a treat. It makes me so horny thinking about the blood you carry. You sure don't look like the golden hero type, but I like the shade you bring along with your being." She takes off her heels and undoes her hair, letting the once ponytail fall down straight on her back. Izuku took off his shoes and relaxes as he comes to the conclusion while the girl did have physical means to harm him. He saw right through that deception.

Standing before him, the girl leans forward letting her breasts expose as she unzips her dress. In a weird way, Izuku has remained patient for her attack, the audience he provided for this girl was making him all the more impatient to grab the knife that was obviously strapped by her thighs. Still, he waited until the dress fully came off and she in her underwear. Izuku expected the attack now as she reaches for her blade and takes a swing. Izuku dodges, still sitting on the bed.

She took another, he leaned back a few inches this time as the knife was mere centimeters from grazing his nose. Another swing, he leaned forward and ducked, another, this time cracking his neck to the side.

Izuku saw the frustration grew with each attack missed. He honestly felt bad for the girl. I guess this was her way of coping with what society as done to her in response to some flaw with her body, or more specifically, her quirk.

He genuinely didn't sense any evil, just the desire to survive which he respected but she attacked the wrong person tonight. On her last strike, Izuku takes off his shirt and wraps her arm with it, covering the knife. Smacking the blade away, he reaches forward and gives the troubled girl a hug.

He felt her try to push him off but it didn't work. He was many times stronger than the average guy and no amount do force the girl can create will push him away. Instead, she just relaxes into his embrace.

Izuku sat down with her straddling him. His arms still locking her in a warm sense of security.

"I know it's not any of my business. But if you want to talk about it. It's just the two of us." Izuku says as the girl sighs in defeat knowing that she lost the physical confrontation and gave in to him.

"Toga. Himiko Toga."

"Izuku. Midoriya Izuku. But you already knew that. So tell me Toga, what's on your mind?"

"Lose the pants, it's only fair that your in your underwear too."

"Alright but I don't have any underwear at all..."

**3 hours later...**

"...I tried you know! I tried to fit in. All I ever do try to make friends but the second they found out what my quirk is, they all push me away!"

"I see and how did your family react to your quirk?"

"Fucking horrible. The assholes disowned me the second they found out that their daughter wasn't "pure" anymore. I mean seriously, it's my own fucking parents. My siblings didn't care either, thinking I was the freak of the family! They didn't bother letting me get my things, just kicked me out during middle school once they found out exactly my power does. Ngh! *Sniff* Why, I was a good girl to them! I got the grades, I played the violin as they wanted, even joined a few tea ceremony classes. I was obedient and they threw me out like garbage."

"Shh. It's alright, they won't hurt you anymore." Izuku calms Toga down as he lays against the headboard with Toga having her back on his chest.

Izuku hadn't expected his evening to be like this. He was hoping to get some with a girl as a way to stress relief himself and continue his legacy(hopefully) but that didn't plan out as Izuku wanted.

Hearing the girl's troubles, he found himself feeling sorry for the girl. In some ways, she had it worse than him. A neglectful family, friend group, even those who were meant to help her didn't. All because her quirk allowed her to transform, that part wasn't really all that bad but the requirement to transform into another person required their blood. In Izuku's perspective, this was a great ability, the amount of espionage and stealth she could perform in being a hero or spy or some shit like that.

Then Toga goes on about how she wanted to be a hairstylist. Which Izuku respected.

"Look. You are better off without them. But you need to know that your only destroying yourself." Izuku says in a mature tone. He could relate to that. Over the months, he had a lot of time to reflect on his actions back when he lost against Yami. He was so driven by anger, loneliness, and self-hatred that he went about he fight the wrong way. He was too irrational, so caught up in his own emotions to even think properly. He had set the traps in order to let her guard down so he can slice her throat but Yami began talking, about him returning to a normal life. It pissed him off sure because deep down Izuku knew that even now, he didn't deserve it. Not when his sister is being seen as a criminal, not when he was separated by his own son for so long and not being able to see him, not when he failed to protect either of them in the end. He didn't deserve it, and this girl who was an outcast in her own society, it made him think that being Quirkless was the least of his problems, he could have always worked around it. Being bullied was never a real issue, he could have fought better. It was losing his mother, the woman that he hardly remembers what she even looks like, and being left to fend for himself in that forest was where his real trials began. This girl may have to deal with isolation her whole life up to this point and had no way to free herself.

"I don't know...I use to think so. But these days...I just want to end it."

"You shouldn't." Izuku held her firmly, he could hear her sniffing and crying in his arms.

"Why? Tell me why?!" She looked at him, ready breakdown again.

"Because dying is easy, living is difficult. That's why it's more meaningful to continue surviving." Izuku says as he puts his head on her shoulder. Whispering those words in her ear. She leaned back into him before turning her body to face him.

"I don't want to anymore...if all I do is be a mere mosquito to society then it's not worth being a bug to everyone else."

Izuku didn't really know what to say or convince this girl that living is better than dying.

"Your not a bug to me," Izuku says out of his ass.

She looked at him with some hope. "R-Really."

"Yes. Your not a bug. So give up this path of self-destruction because you can find something meaningful in life. Just do your best and leave no regrets." Izuku says his expression becoming one of sympathy.

"...alright."

Izuku took her acceptance as a sign to let her go. Toga didn't want to go. Yet at the same time, she knew that being around the number one hero's son is bound to get some unwanted attention.

She got off hesitantly and started changing into her red dress. Looking over at him, she held a blush on her face as the nudity really did take her by surprise. Most guys their age would be really modest or self-conscious about their bodies but Izuku seems to wear his nudity as a base outfit.

"Feeling better now Komori?" Izuku asks as he puts on his pants.

"Komori?" Toga asks, did he just address her as an animal?

"Komori, because you have the fangs of one and it's akin to your powers."

Toga nodded, she actually liked it better than a mosquito. This time it was a pet name that was endearing to her and met acceptance.

Izuku walked towards the door and Toga rushed after him to give him a hug from behind.

"Thank you. What do I call you? Anata?"

"Manmosu."

"Manmosu? Why not Midori Zo? Oh, how about Zo-Kun!"

Izuku smiles at the nickname. At least the girl was more enthusiastic and genuine than before.

"Sure. Zo-Kun is fine Komori-Chan."

"Say Zo-Kun, will we meet again?"

"If you want to. But first, you need to find your reason for living. Here..." Izuku took a piece of paper from a nearby desk and a pen and wrote down his address.

He hands it to Toga who held it close to her chest.

"Thank you Zo-Kun." She whispers before leaning in and kissing Izuku on the cheek. Izuku returned the gesture in kind and the two went their ways for now. Starting a nicely made friendship...

**The following month...**

"Do I seriously have to go? This seems really pointless." Izuku complains as he looks at the mirror. He was dressed in a formal outfit, at least as formal as he could get. He left the tie out of the outfit. It was too much for him.

"This an event that is held once a year! Only heroes are allowed to attend and a few guests with you being my guest. Besides, it's only for the night. Then you won't have to worry about this until next year!"

"You mean I have to attend these events for now on?! I already play the role as your son. You basically lied to society that I am your offspring! Why would they want to focus on a Quirkless child?" Izuku questions as he turns around to see Yami in a blue and red dress. She had done her same hairstyle like before but this time added the make-up.

"Yes and stop worrying about it. Once it's time for you to be a hero, you actually will find these events quite enjoyable. Now c'mon. Our ride is here." She grabs the arm and pulls him along. The teen just groaned at the sight of a black luxury car waiting for both of them to enter. A man in a tuxedo came out and opens the backseat.

Yami goes in first then followed by Izuku.

The car ride was quiet. Well, as quiet as Yami could be with her talking on the phone with someone. Izuku was just leaning to the side looking at the window. With the rain now starting to make an appearance. His view of the nighttime city was blurred by the drops and drips of rainwater.

For the next thirty minutes, it was like such. Until the driver pulled into the driveway of a large manner. It was ridiculously big. Apparently from what Yami had told him, this land was the place where heroism became publicized and revered as a service to the people. Izuku could picture himself as a kid, enjoying this knowledge, but as a young adult, he really didn't care for heroism anymore.

To him, it was just a job that allowed you to detain and hurt other people with your own powers. Seriously being a hero is no different from being a villain.

The driveway went into decline into an overpass. It was dark for a brief moment with only the mini-spotlights on the side of the road to show the direction. Then immediately, the entrance showed a dazzling yellow. Izuku still couldn't see from his wet window but the car soon came to a stop. A sign to get out of the vehicle.

Once he opens his door and Yami opens her side. Izuku was met with bright golden lights. It looked like an entrance to one of those fancy hotels. Cars came in from different directions and entrances and parked in front of the same entrance.

Izuku saw many people dressed in formal clothes, men and women with even some children. All went inside.

"Really nice isn't it?" Yami says.

"It's alright. A little too much for me." It was true. Izuku never felt so uncomfortable in all his life, he rather be in the dirt of his forest than the smooth cement of this entrance. Everything was glowing bright gold. It made him feel foreign compared to the dark forest he grew up with.

"Well let's go inside. Maybe the food will calm you down." Yami pulls him along. To any other teenager, it would have been embarrassing to have your mother drag you around but to Izuku, he found it somewhat helpful as his sense of direction in an urban environment is really terrible.

The butler holding the door nodded at every guest. It wasn't until inside when the guest of this event was walking up the two divided paths that lead to the upper floor. Izuku could tell that many people recognize Yami and him. It was annoying.

Izuku did tune out the gossiping and such until him and the rest of the guest found themselves at the ballroom. With two rows of food on the side of the room for all to enjoy.

The room itself was massive, it was longer and taller than Yami's house two-fold. This is where many guests scattered, some danced, some ate and dine, and others talk to one another.

Izuku saw the incoming amount of people approaching Yami, so he took this chance to slip away and to see what kind of food was given.

"Izuku! Wait!" Izuku ignored Yami's calls and continued onward to get something to eat.

Reaching one of the tables that offered food. He found himself staring at the confusion, most of the dishes that he looked at were made of meat and judging by his smell he at least hunted those animals back in his previous life in the forest but the dishes right before him were prepared in a way that he didn't find appealing.

Picking up a silver plate and the maid, who manages the food at that table, had given him some cooked meat. And some rice on the side. At Izuku's request, the maid gave a nod and odd look but didn't bother with questioning his food choices.

Satisfied, Izuku grabs a knife, fork, and some chopsticks. He took a spot next to the massive window and at by himself. Dining in a meal that he certainly did not enjoy...

Meanwhile with Yami...

The number one hero was used to crowds. It was part of the job. However, her maternal instincts kicked in when Izuku was no longer at her side and disappeared into the masses. She was taller than the average woman but even then she couldn't find her adoptive son.

Izuku had always been a reckless boy since day one. While he did his part in studying academics and basic etiquette for many situations that can come with being a celebrity son. Izuku made it clear he did not enjoy her company. Yami of course understood his feelings towards her were justified but over the course these last seven months. His distance was always there. She made an effort to support him in anything he did, within reason of course, but Izuku would usually be hesitant or refuse her assistance in anything. Most days she didn't see him due to her occupation but it only multiplied the emotions of a caring parent would for a child she couldn't see. Even the days when she was home, Izuku didn't make the effort to talk to her. Always in his room either studying or sleeping. He would go outside at least twice a day to go hunt for some food. It pains her nowadays, she ate alone, the first few months she would cook dinner but Izuku wouldn't eat it. Always vomiting afterward. He wasn't used to his food being created in a factory, he had his meals right after the hunt. Which was her own fault for never bothering to ask? Then the times when they were in the same room, she would always make the effort to talk to him, however, even the most simple topics were always met with a hard time.

Yami was discouraged for a long time. She was a woman in her late thirties. Yet she never once had a boyfriend. No man to keep her warm and safe from the terrors of her past. All the men that she took interested in would only be with her for her powers, social standing, or wealth, sometimes a combination of the three. It had hurt her on many occasions but she was optimistic. However, her clock was ticking. She desired to settle down, start a family, and live the rest of her life in retirement. The only thing stopping her was the need to look for a successor.

The responsibility to find the person to lead the next generation. But over and over again she was met with disappointment. She had an option from an old colleague Nighteye, but that person turned it down.

The only option left was the boy she defeated in combat. The boy who she called him as a son. The boy who she began to love on a familial and even romantic surface. The boy keeps denying her advances to live a virtuous life one leading down the path of righteousness.

It aches her heart. She didn't know what had caused it, this feeling of squeezing in her chest. The feeling of being a Quirkless teenage girl back in middle school having a crush for the boy who rebelled against society but understood and respected the importance of family. Izuku made her feel youthful most days with that rebellious nature at heart.

Oh, sometimes she wishes she was young again. To be taken by a person who could provide the one thing that she could never achieve herself: emotional security.

It pains her that she was the cause of his suffering. Every day she regretted it. But had it not been for him all those years ago. She would have died in that forest by the hands of that monster.

"All Might." A rough voice greeted her. Yami's thoughts were pulled away but a friendly face and his family.

"Endeavor! Rei! I am so glad to see you. And young Shoko as well!" All Might greets the Todoroki family with a handshake from Endeavor and hugging both Rei and Shoko.

"Yami! It's so nice to see you."

"It is, how is everything?"

"Very well and peaceful thanks you and Endeavor's efforts." The white-haired woman said. Yami knew Rei since the marriage of Endeavor was announced. The two where good friends that hit-it off. Although, as the years that followed, Rei became more distant and depressed during their monthly phone calls. It is until a couple of years after Rei's fourth and last child came into the word was when All Might got word of Rei being sent to a mental institution.

It was during that point when she heard what was going on in the Todoroki household. How Endeavor would use Rei to breed the ultimate combination of their quirks. The sole reason for the marriage. To create an offspring that would surpass All Might. Yami did her best to help Rei get through therapy and after a few more years. She started to work for her agency. Which she promptly divorced Endeavor. While Rei was disowned by her family, she uses Yami's last name nowadays.

The mother has shared custody of all four children since the divorce.

Still, Rei is looking after Shoko until she was grown up to look after herself.

"And you Shoko, how have you been? Getting ready for U.A?"

"Yes, Auntie. Plan to go to U.A.?" The stoic girl says with a small smile. Yami nods at her.

"Well, I have no doubt you will get in. It's a matter of what you take away after your three years."

Shoko nods in agreement. Rei joins in. "Say, Yami, where is your son? Didn't you say you were bringing him along?"

"Yes, where is this lad? I saw footage of his fight with that villain. It seems he has some talent." Enji added.

"I would like to meet him." Shoko bluntly states.

"Well...I lost him when all of us went into the room. I don't know where he could be. I am planning on looking for him."

"Come Yami, he will be fine. If he can defend himself in a villain attack than there is nothing to worry about."

"It's not that. He is not good with crowds. Or even people in general." Yami says with concern in her voice. Rei picked it up and looked at Enji. The man merely nodded. While the two had divorced, Rei had forgiven him.

"I will go look for him. Do you have a picture by any chance?"

"Ah right here," Yami says taking out her phone and going into the albums. It was a picture of Izuku only in boxers using his handcrafted bow to hunt.

Enji looked at the picture, having a photographic memory of the teen's face.

"I will look around. We have about thirty minutes before the events start. Hopefully, by then I will find him and reunite with you."

"Thank you Enji/Endeavor." Rei and Yami thanked as the man went to go look for the teen.

"We should look as well. The place is as big as it is." Shoko says. Yami thanks her. The trio goes to find the young man as well.

Back with Izuku...

Sick. His stomach felt like shit. Izuku was vomiting all the recent food and some of his breakfast. Oh man, he hated it. He missed Tenka's cooking, she was better than anyone he came across, even himself.

"Ugh! Hur! *cough* *cough*." Izuku got up from the toilet and went to the nearby sink to rinse his face. The profuse sweating, his damped hair. He was not getting used to civilization. He wanted to hunt...needed to hunt. His legs shaking from the anxiety and stress. Backing away from the sink he looked at the mirror. His collar exposed as he was not breathing well from consuming the food. He left it like that.

Straighten and stretching his limbs, he fixed himself as best he could. Combing his damped hair with his hands. Izuku sighed a breath of relief, he wasn't eating for the rest of the night. He was gonna stick with water, which was gonna be hard since most of the liquid in the ballroom present was alcohol.

Going outside, he found himself in the crowd again. Instead of wandering around, Izuku took a spot next to the towering window again. This time he made sure to find himself a seat on one of the soft chairs where he could look at the rain as the chatter zoned out of his attention.

He liked the rain. Especially if it was quiet to hear, which unfortunately isn't at the moment, he found it a reminder of home. How rarely it rains but when it does, it makes him at ease. Just like so...

Leaning back against the soft cushion, Izuku gazes at the showers hitting against the glass. Arms crossed, he had a small smile on his face. Resting his arms on the sides of the chair. He relaxes as his body just zones out for a few moments.

Suddenly a loud sound echoed the room. With eyes of irritation, Izuku, and the other guest looked in the direction of the sound. There was a platform on the other side of the room and with it that little microphone that people use to make their speech sound loud.

For a moment there was no one, the lights dimmed. Dark enough for only the lights on the platform being the only thing that anyone could see.

Izuku got up instantly when a set of footsteps came up. He recognized it. The figure walking up to the podium dawning a two-tone suit and with his white fur present along with that recognizable scar on his right eye.

**"Testing testing...okay this thing is on. Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I am Nezu Midoriya. The principal of the top hero academy in the east known as U.A. Academy." **

"Nezu?!" Izuku shouted in surprise and in joy. His sickness leaving him as he rushes through the crowds to go meet his son.

**"I am honored to host the Hero's Odari this year. I am grateful for the chance to host such an important event." **

"Nezu!" Izuku cries out but his voice was muted by the audience's claps of respect and cheer. Izuku dodges and weaves between the masses but even this was getting ridiculous. His son was here?! He has the chance to talk to him, to ask him so many questions! To help him find Tenka! Izuku was almost tempted on using Primal but that would look an offense to all the heroes in the same room.

**"So let us start off with a single pair dance!" **

"Nezu!" Izuku calls one last time before he bumps into a person on the way causing both him and the other to lose balance and fall to the ground.

"Damn..." Izuku couldn't finish his thought as blinding light rain upon him. The masses around him had parted. Pushing himself up, he looked at Nezu who was smiling that damn jovial smile he all to remember.

"Oww..." Izuku turns his attention to the person he apparently bumped into. She was wearing a light green dress with a pearl necklace and bracelet. Her hair was done up in a ponytail but oddly enough it looked spiky.

Sensing all eyes on him. Izuku mentally groaned as he got up and walked over to the girl. He offered his hand while saying...

"Are you okay? Sorry, I bumped into you." He remembered basic manners and it was starting to drive him insane.

"Oh...I am fine. You just surprised me. Please look before bumping into someone."

"Will do. Can you get up?"

"Yes, thank you." She grasps his hands, Izuku gently pulls her up. She was taller than him by a few inches. Her eyes held black pupils and she had black hair.

Letting go of her hand, Izuku then turned to Nezu. He was about to speak before the sound of music played.

**(Waltz of the flowers plays in the background)**

**"Let's start with some classical!" **

Izuku and the girl next to him was puzzled. But the girl soon blushes from the embarrassment of an audience in this mass to be focused on them.

Izuku looked at his son as if this was a joke and judging by the wide grin on the little furball's face. It was and he had to humor him. Turning to face the taller girl. She looked at his stoic expression.

"Let's just humor them. Then we can continue the night separately." Izuku offers a hand to the girl, he was partially glad he was forced to learn basic etiquette for just about any social situation.

Still embarrassed, the girl complied and interlocks her left hand with his right, placing her right hand on his left shoulder. They danced together, the crowd remained silent. Many were amused to see a couple of teenagers dance for them. Izuku held back his anger in fear of hurting the girl he was dancing the floor with.

"Ah!" Izuku pauses at her quiet yelp of shock. A piece of her heel has broken off. Groaning even more in his head, the music didn't even seem to stop.

"Can you dance?"

"I don't think I can."

"Take off the heels."

"What?!" She whispered back.

"Look just take off the shoes and I will take off mine. We can dance easier that way!" Izuku argues back. The girl was red flushed at this point but she complied not trying to make a fool out of herself in front of these people. Izuku slipped off his shoes and kicked them away to the side. The girl did the same with her heels.

"Now, let's dance a bit faster." The music picked up and both of them slid and step across the floor. Izuku was helping the girl balance herself since she wasn't used to moving in a slippery environment. Izuku put in the extra effort to not yell at the girl for being so clumsy. His patience was running thin with each step and slide.

Eventually, the music hit its climax and the picked up the pace with Izuku taking the lead. This time the crowd was really enjoying it. Even the girl felt amazing in the company of the boy. He was the only one who wasn't enjoying this at all...

Sensing that the music was ending, Izuku picked up the girl from the waist and twirled her around in a beautiful notion that captivated many of the women in the audience and earned respect from the men. Rising up in the air, the girl felt her hair blow in the motion her arms free and not scared of the attention nor the touch of this stranger.

Once the music ended, Izuku gently places her down. The girl had a fun smile on her face while Izuku remained stoic. The two walked hand in hand to make sure that the girl wouldn't fall due to slipping. Both of them went to get their shoes and Izuku leads her to one of the nearby chairs. The spotlight was off him but he didn't keep his eyes away from Nezu...

"Thanks for dancing with me. I know my performance was kinda lackluster." The girl says to Izuku who took a seat next to her.

"It is not your fault, if I hadn't run into earlier than I wouldn't have made you break your heels." Izuku apologizes as he gets two glasses of water from a passing maid. Handing the girl next to him a glass, she nodded thanks to him.

"I am Momo Yaoyorozu. I assume you may have heard of my family?" She introduces herself for the first time that night.

"Nope never heard of your family," Izuku responds back bluntly catching the girl off guard.

"Really? It's highly unlikely since my family helped improved the heroism business nowadays with shareholders and investments in some agencies."

"Yep don't know your family nor your family business."

"Oh...well how about your name? It feels odd that you haven't introduced yourself yet."

"Izuku."

"Okay...Izuku, did you come here as a guest for some hero?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"Yes, my family works with the Tenya hero family. So I was their guest alongside their daughter."

Izuku felt himself getting bored. He could tell this girl wanted to talk to him but he wasn't interested in her. That damn dance put him on the radar. Even some of the guests still looked at him, expecting some more entertainment.

"What hero did you come with?"

"...All Might." Izuku hesitates.

Momo widens her eyes in surprise. She couldn't help but connect the dots on his first name.

"Izuku. As in Izuku Midoriya? Your him?" Momo questions as Izuku nodded grimly. He was getting more and more uncomfortable, as some people heard the girl.

"Yes...that's me. Keep it down would you? I don't need the attention of everyone in this room." Izuku scowled at the girl who visibly recoiled in her seat. Sighing aloud, Izuku got up off his seat.

"Wait! I am sorry!" Momo quickly followed him but she forgot her heel was broken causing her to fall forward. Izuku turns and catches the girl. She felt herself being wrapped around her waist and still unharmed by her carelessness. Her fingers gripping his chest, she didn't mean to act so scandalously in such a formal event.

"Just sit down and leave me alone," Izuku says with an unamused expression. He carries the girl back to her seat and gave her one last scowl.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." She looked with guilt and confusion.

"Tch." Izuku left her without any more words spoken. They were strangers, while she had intentions of getting to know him, he sure as hell did not.

Momo looked at his retreating figure with a sad expression. What did she do wrong? Was breaking her heel that bad? Or was it her looks? He seemed like a good guy judging by how he helped her during the dance but his expressions said differently. Maybe she was reading to much into this and the guy was simply having a bad day. Then again, she didn't expect that kind of behavior from the son of the number one hero.

Momo sighed, she wanted to get to know him. Coming from a home-schooled background, she rarely had any friends besides Tenya-Chan. Not many female friends and absolutely zero guy friends. Which made her all the more nervous during that encounter with Izuku. Yet as the two danced, she can feel herself enjoying his company.

With some ease, she created a new pair of low heels, something she could at least run in. As the red particle light faded and her new pair of shoes were on. She dumped the heels in a nearby trash can.

Momo took after the young man. Someone who she can see that would be a great friend...

"Shit!" Izuku curses as he began weaving and dodging the people. His mind was feeling numb, the food felt like poison to him. Eventually, he stopped to catch his breath. He couldn't continue, looking where Nezu should be. SHOULD BE?!

The little pack-rat was gone?! Izuku felt his impatience getting the better of him. Gritting his teeth the sound of them grinding against on another made him almost want to yell out his name.

Whatever...Izuku needed to get to the platform and track his scent. Walking forward, Izuku was about a fifth of the room by now.

Moving between the masses, Izuku really wanted to get by faster but his body felt really weak. Once he saw another servant pass by with a tray of water(thank god). He gladly got himself a drink. He passed by many other servants but they all had alcohol on their trays which obviously repulsed Izuku.

Chugging the water he went to go place it where it wouldn't matter. Just as he was about to continue his journey to his destination...

"You have no right to litter in a formal event such as this!" Izuku groaned as another voice was directed towards him. The teen didn't even pay any mind as he just walked along, it wasn't until a person stepped in front of him, presumably the person who calls him out.

"Don't go disrespecting the party!"

"Look...girl, I don't have time to deal...with you." Izuku felt his body starting to even struggle to make out words.

"You are not even an adult and your already drunk! How shameful!" The girl says crossing her arms over her chest. Izuku got a good look at the girl. Tall(again), this time with blue hair tied into a pigtail. She even wore glasses while wearing a dark blue dress but this one seemed more covered than Momo's dress.

"Seriously...I need to go." Izuku felt his body starting to wobble.

"Not until you follow the rules~"

**"Alright ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience. Let us begin the next dance. I would like everyone to please make space for the following dancers!"**

The spotlights came on again and Izuku was not amused whatsoever.

"I am going to beat his ass once I find him!" Izuku grumbles underneath his breath. Feeling the rays of light rain down upon him and the girl right before him.

The girl who was in his way was surprised by merely took off her glasses and put it in her handbag. Leaving it on the table alone. Izuku actually got hit with a boner right then and there. Damn, he wasn't expecting the girl to be this attractive.

"It seems we must perform. Though I am not afraid since your last performance with Yao-Chan was spectacular." She says grabbing his hand and leading him to where all the other dancers seem to be. Fighting every urge not to shout out god damn curses at Nezu.

"Hey look it's that boy again."

"Wow, what are the odds?"

"Man, he gets to dance again?"

The voices of the spectators irked Izuku to no end. Eventually, he found himself with five other dancers. There was a man who literally had wooded hands. It almost looked like a crazy prosthetic limb but it was fully functional and mobile to be one. His partner was a blond woman with purple pupils. Wearing a beige dress that was reveling more than it should, not that Izuku minded the view.

**(New World Symphony 9th Minor plays)**

Unfortunately, Izuku didn't have time to pay attention as the music began to play in the background. Unlike the dance with Momo, footwork was faster than before. Izuku could tell that moving fast was this girl's style. The two held each other in the same manner as the other dancers.

"What's wrong? How come you are not following the rules of the dance? ?"

Izuku gave her quirked eyebrow. A script? Like this dance had a step-by-step that he didn't know about?! He thought it just mere movement along with the music. Oh man, he was so done with this nonsense.

Pulling the girl close to him, she cried in surprise as Izuku looks at her dead in the eyes and says. "Fuck. The. Rules."

With nothing anger and frustration guiding his every move. He took the girl by surprise and the two danced at a fast pace, catching the other dancers by surprise.

**"Wow, it seems we have a hasty pair," Nezu comments making Izuku grit his teeth. **

The whole dance was a big blur, unlike the first one. Izuku really did not seem to remember much that went down. All he knew was that his limbs burned like hell and his stomach felt empty. Fucking painful.

Sweat dripping down his body making his dress shirt cling onto him which didn't go unnoticed by the girl. She felt hot as well, moving so fast with her partner was exhilarating. As their bodies inch closer and closer to the point where they were making contact. She felt his warm and sweaty body. It made her flushed by that was quickly overshadowed by the rush of them moving across the floor together.

Izuku couldn't even begin to think anymore. His mind was dull and all because of some shitty food that fucked him up.

He heard the song nearing its conclusion and thanked whatever god that it was over. Once the final note was finished so did Izuku finished the dance with a pose. Like the last one.

This time the dance ended with the girl and him mirroring pose as they kept their opposite hands together, balancing them both.

Izuku stood up straight and tried to let go but the girl clearly had something more to say.

"That was an amazing dance! Even though you didn't follow the rules of the group dance."

Izuku could only nod, he wanted to sit down somewhere quiet.

**"Can we give a round of applause for our dancers?"**

Izuku sharped his mind to focus on where Nezu was, he looked up and found the mouse-dog-bear hybrid just sitting up on one of the chandler's microphones in hand. Questionable yes, but uncharacteristic of Nezu? Nope.

Once the spotlight ended, Izuku was about to leave but felt some resistance. Looking back at the girl who recomposing herself, she stopped him from leaving.

"Will you lead me back to the table? I am afraid I cannot see to well in the dark."

Izuku didn't say anything and just took lead. He felt the girl grip him tighter. It was hard to find the table and for the girl to retrieve her handbag and equipping her glasses.

"Before you leave. I want to say make sure you follow the rules, they are there for reason."

Izuku gave her a look of annoyance. "The reasons aren't always right."

The girl felt challenged by this boy. She was about to argue otherwise but another voice interjected.

"There you are!" Izuku cringed at the voice.

"Yao-Chan? Glad to find you here. Your parents were separated by my family once we entered."

"Ten-Chan! That was a great performance, though you didn't follow the planned dance as intended."

"Well thanks too...my apologies what is your name?"

"Izuku..."

"Yes, it was thanks to Izuku here that we ended up throwing regulations and rules to the wind."

"Really now?" Momo asks as she turns to Izuku who was looking at the ceiling with an annoyed look on his face.

"Speaking of great performances, yours was really great to Yao-Chan."

"Thanks. It really came out of nowhere though. Didn't they said they already had dancers selected?"

"Yes, that is random. But the audience sure did enjoy it."

"I hope so because I enjoyed it," Momo says then looking at Izuku who wasn't paying any of the girls any mind. His arms crossed as he looked like he wanted to rest.

"What about you Midoriya-San, did you enjoy the dance?"

Izuku opened an eye at the girls before closing it. He was in serious pain.

"It...was good." He struggles to say.

"Thank goodness, I thought for a second there you didn't enjoy it. Even after my mishap with my heels."

"Uh-Huh," Izuku said absentmindedly.

"Midoriya as in~"

"That's enough ladies, let the lad be. I am going to bring him back to his mother." A rough voice interjected. Izuku opened his eyes in all seriousness as much as he could muster. The man was tall and hulking with red hair and blue pupils. Dawning in a red suit.

"It's time kid, now let's get you back to Yami-San." The man brought him up by the arm. Endeavor looked at the sickly kid, he was sweating so much but he assumed the kid was merely tired from the performances he displayed for the crowd. Izuku followed along with the man.

"Farewell Midoriya-San!" Both girls gave their goodbyes, Izuku could only muster a nod and began walking with the giant man.

"So Midoriya as in the number one's son?" The tall blue-haired girl asks. Momo nodded in affirmation. Both had a feeling that they will see him soon...

With Yami...

The blonde woman was still waking with Rei and her daughter Shoko around the ballroom. During the pauses, one of the big-screen television sets would light up and focus on who was performing. The first dance she was surprised. Her son was dancing with the heiress to the Yaoyorozu family.

How skillful and graceful Izuku was, even when he and the lass kicked off their shoes and danced freely. Yami was proud of Izuku even just performing no matter if it was good or bad.

The second dance even surprised her more as another Heiress danced with her son but with few other pairs. How her son moved fast and swift it was eye-catching.

She would talk to various heroes and their guests about Izuku.

Asking what was his quirk or where was the husband? It was all easy to answer/lie too. From what she pulled out of the records of Izuku's previous family. There was only a single mother, the father was not in the picture. So she just said that Izuku was her son's quirk was related to hers and that father had passed away. Easy enough, but Rei, her best friend knew better.

"Yami. I know when your lying but if it's too uncomfortable for you to say. But is Izuku really your son?" Rei whispers but that last part was heard by Shoko who looked in shock.

"Rei what are you talking about. Of course, he is."

"Shoko dear could you give us a moment, I need to have a private chat with Yami here," Rei says, already sensing the lie that Yami just spilled out. Shoko nodded as she moved to another table to look at the screen of the current dancers now.

Yami looked with some nervousness at Rei. The white-haired woman gave a look that said "do not lie to me" while taking Yami to a secluded part of the room.

"Now Yami I am going to ask a series of questions. You are going to answer them honestly understand?"

Rei gave stern look as Yami nods.

"When and where was Izuku born?"

"Japan...obviously."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Meat..."

"Where did he live with his father before coming back to you?"

"In the countryside..."

"Alright last question. What does he take after you?"

"His...his..."

"Yes, go on. I am listening."

"His...courage?"

"I see...your a horrible liar and a terrible mother," Rei says coldly.

"I'm sorry." Yami offers her sadden expression.

"Don't be sorry to me, be sorry to yourself. I mean look where has lying going to get you. I don't care how the relationship between you two came to be, but I hope that you aren't using that young boy for your own gain."

"No, I am not!"

"That's another lie. What's happened to you Yami?"

"It's cause I owe that boy a second chance at life."

"What?"

Yami begins to tell a summarized version of what's been going on with Izuku, from the day she destroyed his home to adopt him into the family. Yami even began to explain the behaviors that Izuku would display when he started living together. Then she would go on about how her feeling for her son was driving her crazy and it was affecting Izuku as well.

Rei listened to this with a stoic expression, she felt too many things from what she was being told. It would explain her thoughts about Izuku being so reserve with social interaction with others when Yami was the opposite. His uncomfortable and sometimes angered expressions when they showed him dancing with his partners.

"That boy... you are causing nothing but pain for him," Rei says.

"That's crazy. I have been all my effort into making sure Izuku adjusts well into society. Into our way of life."

"Maybe he doesn't want to adjust, his home, all he ever knew was taken from him. By a hero fighting a villain. I don't blame his perception of society now since it revolves around heroism and villainy."

"Rei I am not the bad guy here!"

"I didn't say you were. It's just that boy...no Izuku was unfortunate to experience that kind of loss."

"Well, all lost people before Rei."

"Yes, but how would you feel if you were stuck with the person that caused _her_ death?" Rei questions causing Yami to stay silent.

The two women remained that way, eyeing one another. Rei knew that Yami was not considering Izuku's perspective fully.

"Mother." A voice broke the tense silence.

"Shoko." Rei offered her daughter a smile to remove the tension in her being. She was a mother of four so she knew what it meant to understand your kids even if the things you want for them are not the things they want for themselves.

"Are you done with your talk? Father has arrived back with Midoriya-San." Shoko asks to which both ladies nodded and followed the youngest Todoroki.

The three arrived at a table. Endeavor and Izuku have taken their seats. The man looked at the boy while the teen leans back while drinking some more water.

Yami could already tell something was wrong. Izuku looked pale, sickly pale and his dress shirt was sweaty. Rushing forward, she places a hand on his cheek getting his attention.

"You have a fever." Izuku was burning hot underneath her touch. Izuku couldn't utter a word as he nods. All he wanted was to rest but the voices of many people and the music that played in the ballroom were keeping him awake and stressed.

"So that explains it," Enji says drinking a glass of whiskey.

"What do you mean?"

"Izuku here was barely able to talk when I found him. He was with the young ladies who he danced with earlier. At first, it seemed he was just tired but as we got here and waited. He seemed more dilated. Figured he was tired but he asked a lot of water every time a butler or main passed by."

Shoko seemed curious and was about to ask something before Izuku became too tired to speak but Rei grab her hand and stopped her. Shaking her head, Shoko only nodded at her mother's demands.

Mother and daughter took a seat next to Enji and Yami took her seat next to Izuku. The boy was drinking many glasses of water. Yami knew that the event would last for about two more hours so she felt bad that Izuku had gotten sick in such a short amount of time.

"He needs to rest. This crowd isn't doing him any good." Rei says as Yami nods.

"Izuku. Can you walk?" She asks with concern.

"Let... sit down," Izuku says as he finishes another glass of water.

"Alright, dear. Just let me know if you need me to help move out of the room." Yami got a nod from Izuku.

"Let me get some towels. I need to cool him down." Yami says as she rushes off to the lady's restroom leaving Izuku in the company of the Todoroki family.

"Midoriya-San. Keep talking to me okay. You're burning up right now." Rei moves her seat next to Izuku and uses her quirk to cool him down a bit. Izuku shivers but doesn't say anything.

The cold breeze from her fingertips made his body helplessly quiver in numbness.

"Well, well if it isn't the boy from the red light district." A voice got his attention as Rei and her ex-husband looked at the voice.

"Midnight." Endeavor greets.

The woman dressed in one of the sexiest dress of the whole ballroom approached the table. She stood behind Izuku's seat and leaned over. Izuku struggles to look at her.

"You..."

"That's right dal. It's me, the woman who you blew off at the club." She said with a smirk.

"Still can't handle the food eh? Don't worry it took me a couple of years to get used to it as well." She says stroking the damped curls of Izuku's hair.

The teen shook her off as best he could but he was too tired and sick to do anything.

"Nemuri! Don't go wandering off again! The girls are going to dance some more. You coming?" Another voice called out as Izuku smelled a familiar scent. He just couldn't figure out where though. A red-haired woman with a short haircut in a long red dress approached them. She too immediately stopped and noticed him. For a brief moment she as silent waiting for something to happen but seeing the sickly teen doing nothing but paying her some attention, the newcomer looked at Nemuri.

"Yea I will be right there. Is Shouka still being reluctant to dance? Because I really want to see her dance."

"Yea, Miruko is still trying to get her to join the rest of us." The redhead said.

"Fine let me handle it since I did bring her here. Later kid and don't go getting yourself into trouble now."

"Shino! Nemuri! Hurry up the next song is about the play!" Another woman joined the crowd.

"We're coming Ryuko! Let's get on the dance floor ladies!" Nemuri cheers as she departs with the other two women. Once the music began Izuku felt himself get even sicker. Almost wanting to throw up. Rei quickly tended to him.

"Midoriya-San do you need help?"

"No...going...to...restroom," Izuku says covering his mouth.

"Please we can help you." Rei insists but Izuku shook his head. He was tired of social interactions. Instead, he walked off in the direction of the toilets.

Meanwhile which Yami...

The woman just finished getting some paper towels for her son. She was concern sure, this wasn't the first time that something like this had happened to him when consuming food. Aches, fever, even the chills will get to him. Yami regretted bringing Izuku along, she thought that the teen had become somewhat alright with crowds and outdoor food that she thought to think of what would happen when something like this started. She could hear another song play in the background. It was almost done.

After getting ready to leave the bathroom when the door opened and came in one of the Pussycats. Shino Sosaki. She had a phone in her hand as she didn't pay any mind to All Might.

"Umiko, you don't have to apologize. It's okay, your already a couple of months pregnant. You wouldn't want to be at a place as lively as this."

_"I know...sorry, you never liked these events anyway."_

"It's okay little sister. Only a couple of more hours until the events done. Anyway, have you picked a name yet?"

_"I was thinking Kota. Since it's a boy." _

"Kota...I can't believe it, I am going to be an aunt. Your gonna be a mom."

_"Thanks to that boy who saved me and Kota. Izuku was his name?"_

"Yep...though he wasn't looking so hot tonight."

_"Why did something happen?"_

"He isn't adjusted to consuming food cooked in society yet."

_"Wait...so he's like you and Nemuri?"_

"Yes. I smelled it on him. He noticed me too. It's been a long time and he's grown up from the little boy that he once was."

_"Is that so?"_

"Uh-Huh. Listen sis I have to go. Take care now."

_"Bye Shino." _

With the sound of the beep, Shino turned to look at All Might who was looking back at him. "It's rude to listen to other's conversations. Can I help you All Might?"

"You mention my son. How do you know him?"

"Pfft. Your son?" Shino glares at the woman before walking towards her.

"You took that boy away from the only thing that reminded him of his real mother. You have no right to claim him as your own. The world may have been fooled but people like me know better."

"I asked you a question Mandalay! How do you know my son?!"

"Why should I answer you? You may have the power over him but you definitely don't have the respect."

"At least I am willing to help him get a better life!" Yami shouts. Shino merely flared her killing intent.

"You call capturing him, making him learn the rules and expectations of society a "better life"? I wonder what's keeping him motivated to stay in a place that is most certainly hell for him." Shino walks past Yami but stops at the exit.

"Your gonna learn that all your efforts will be for nothing All Might." With that Shino leaves the restroom. Alone, Yami grits her teeth, her nails digging into her palms.

"What the hell would she know?" Yami questions before taking the paper towels along with her...

Meanwhile with Izuku...

"Huff..." Izuku breathes heavily. Leaning on the wall for support. His body was sweating even more. He so desperately wanted to get away from all those people.

His body was close to giving out. At any moment he could feel himself collapse.

Eventually, he found one of the many restrooms in the ballroom and opened the door with much trouble. He fell down on his face and began to crawl, he wondered why there weren't any urinals but that was in the back of his mind.

Crawling underneath one of the stalls, Izuku climbs up to the toilet bowl and releases himself. The amount of blood and mesh mixed together made him understand that he really fucked up this time...

"Guh..." He felt another amount leaving his body as soon his vision turned a dark red. Rubbing them, he found he was bleeding. Not just from there but his nose and ears. His senses were blocked out and couldn't make out anything. Not even able to see the toilet water with his blood and vomit mixed together.

He hurled a few more times before falling down on the tiled floor. He could barely breathe. Soon he found himself unconscious...

**3 Months later~. The night of the Entrance Exam**

Izuku sighed to himself, he remembered the events of that night, one of his worse experiences with food from civilization. As a consequence of that night, Izuku was bedridden for two days. It took him some time afterward to adjust himself to eat any kind of meat from his hunts. He kept to himself even more. Rarely a few times a week he would run into Yami but left before any conversation was produced.

For the next three months, it flew by. He was now studying at a level he should be at. So the written test was manageable.

Due to his physical capabilities, he was having an easy time going through the robots. He actually took this chance to vent some anger at the helpless pieces of metal and wires.

Then came the zero-pointer, besides carrying a girl to safety, nothing amazing happened. Once he saw how big it was and remembered how the proctor told them to not fight it. He did as expected. The day of the entrance exam went by fast. Soon it was time.

Once he got his results, he would be transferred to living on campus from what Yami told him after he came home.

He was glad though since he was starting to get tired of living with the unbearable woman. He didn't have to listen nor be in the presence of her constant attempts of trying to make the relationship between him and her more than just a lie.

At least now, he was getting closer to his goal...

**Author Note:**  
**Komori is the Japanese word for Bat(the mammal).**

**Zo is the Japanese word for Elephant.**

**Odori-meaning Dance.**


	8. Chapter Eight

Key: "Normal Text/Speech"  
_"Flashback/Thoughts"_  
**_"Many Speeches at the same time" or Phone/Letter messages_**  
**"Primal Language"**

"Well, here we are," Yami states with enthusiasm that contradicted Izuku's grimly expression. The gates of the school that he was gonna attend for who knows how long.

"Okay...tell me is he really here?" Izuku says with some hesitation.

"Yep, in the principal's office. Let's get going."

Izuku nodded and followed All Might.

There were a few older students that saw them and waved. All Might gave them a friendly smile while Izuku paid them no mind.

Besides those who waved at them, the campus was empty. From Izuku's understanding, all students were given a week to get familiar with the dormitory lifestyle as they would spend all year long in the dorms that the school had provided. So it made sense that the campus had not a lot of people on it since students would spend the whole week settled in their dorms and getting to know each other. Izuku did have the need nor want to do so anyway.

"Here we are."

Those words made him stopped in front of a double-door. Tall was one of the words to describe it. Half of Izuku pictured a gigantic white beast behind these doors as even these doors towered the likes of All Might.

Reaching for the doorknob, Izuku felt anxious. All his insecurities hit him like a freight train. He remembered how he stabbed Tenka by accident than to be covered in wounds in one attack. How he yelled at Nezu to take All Might with him back to society. It hurt him, for many years, and even now he would have those nightmares and what the beast for forest did to him.

Shaking his head, Izuku felt sweat drip down but his resolve remained strong. Turning the doorknob, he opened to face...

A chair facing away from him. Izuku walked in and up to the desk. Just as he planted his feet in front of the desk the chair turned slowly to reveal the white-fur that his son possessed.

Yami looked with nervousness, the tension was really thick. As father and son stared at each other, not one seemed to move.

Yami closed the door to the office, leaving only the three of them together. At the sound, both males narrowed their eyes at each other. The tension hit its peak when...

**"Nezu/Dad!" **Both embraced each one another tightly as the white-furred animal cried into his father's shoulder as Izuku felt his tears fall down. All feelings of pressure, anxiety, and insecurity were washed away to be replaced by emotions of joy, happiness, and relief.

"Dad! You finally came to me!" Nezu cries happily.

"Yea I would. I am sorry it took so long Nezu. But I am here now. I ain't going nowhere." Izuku tightens his embrace not ever wanting to lose his boy again.

Yami looked with pride and joy. Her son, finally reunited with his own son. She reached up to her face and wiped some of the tears. She was happy, for the first time since she adopted Izuku.

For almost a year, she never has seen Izuku smile genuinely. Always a scowl or stoic look. However, this was no mad or straight expression, Izuku was truly happy and it made Yami happy as well.

Nothing could take away this moment. She remained silent for the next few moments as father and son continued to cry. After a minute or two, the two sat on the couch in the office and began talking about the business at hand.

"About Tenka, I am sure you heard," Nezu says with a grim look.

"Yea, she's a criminal again. This time she murdering people."

"I did some more research this past year, it seems like Auntie Tenka is being controlled," Nezu says getting off the couch and making himself some tea. He got another cup for Izuku.

"Nezu I cannot consume anything..."

"Relax dad, I made the tea myself. From the fresh forest around U.A. Here, you must be thirsty." The son offered his father a cup.

"Thanks, Nezu." Izuku accepted it with gratefulness. Taking a sip of the warm tea made him feel at home again.

"It's not as good as Auntie but it should taste alright."

"More than enough for me," Izuku says with a loud exhale.

"Back on track, what is controlling Tenka, can we get rid of it ourselves."

"So far I am not sure. But it seems her recent crimes are happening within a short time period. It won't be long before the League of Villains makes their move." Nezu takes another sip after giving Izuku the information.

"League of Villains? Some sort of gang?"

"Something more organized than just a group of thugs. It's something bigger than you and me dad."

"Well, whoever they are. I won't let them stop me from taking back Tenka. Once that's done then we can be family again." Izuku offers a determined look before offering a small smile.

Nezu smiles in response but quickly drops the expression to turn to All Might.

"All Might would please step out for a bit. I would like to discuss some things in private with my father."

"Of course Principal." All Might bow before leaving the room. Nezu sighs a sound relief. Izuku looks at him with some worry.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes..."

"Well speak your mind. I am listening."

"Dad, I am gonna be honest with you. I want out of this place." Nezu says as Izuku nods with understanding.

"For the past four-going on-five years. I have been watched by the government. Heroes and even villains came after me but I held my ground so far. But there is only so much I can take before I slip up and get myself into more trouble than this. When I took All Might back with me to that nearby town. Law enforcement was there and they captured me. For the first year was interrogated, beaten, and even probed to be examined because of my unique species. My world was suddenly going to shit until All Might came and bailed me out. Because of my vast intelligence, I took a position in a hero academy. Granted I knew the reason why I took this position was to find Auntie Tenka. That way we could head home together. Shortly after I found myself at U.A., they implemented the dormitory system to keep me in check. It was hell at first, being alone again, but I managed. Once the second year rolled by, I grew to find out that Tenka was alive and it wasn't just my gut feeling. It was also the same year when I sent heroes and search parties to go look at the forest, to find you or what had become of you at least since I didn't have enough freedom to leave the campus."

"Ah, shit..." Izuku groaned in realizing that all the people that came to his forest.

"Yea, to put it short, most search parties didn't come back. I assume you dealt with them?"

"Yea...made sure they drew their last breath. Some managed to escape."

"Man dad, you must have had a hell of a time." Nezu chuckled darkly. Just thinking about it made him bloodthirsty.

"Sure did, some came close to stopping me but I killed them in the end."

"Heh...I wonder what would Auntie think of you and me? This whole situation?"

"I wonder sometimes too, Nezu. But it doesn't matter for now. We need a plan to save her and a plan to leave society for good." Izuku states.

"As for the plan to save her, we don't have enough information to solve that. But as for the escape. I have a few ideas."

"Really? Well, you being living in society longer than I have, so you know the system better than I do. Tell me, what are these ideas?"

"Well..."

**Thirty minutes later...  
**

"...and that's about it."

"Nezu, you're a smart kid. But this is probably the dumbest shit I have ever heard." Izuku says with a deadpanned look.

"I know it sounds dumb but it should work."

"Alright, I will take your word for it...I guess. Let's just hope nothing happens along the way to derail the idea."

"We will sweat the details later. For now, let's get you situated. You already know about the dorm system. I have a room key mailed to every student attending U.A. But since your not up with the times, I decided to give you the key personally."

Nezu offers a golden key that Izuku revived. Room 17 it read on in engraving.

"All Might will take you to the dorms and any luggage you have would be shipped to you on the same day. The rules of the dorms will be explained by the dorm lady herself."

"Oh thank god. I don't have to deal with that woman every single day." Izuku says with clenching his fist with Relief and joy.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet," Nezu says with a frown.

"Huh? Why not?" Izuku lost that cheer and gain confusion.

"Dad, I am going, to be honest with you. You are probably not gonna like it."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, you know how you felt toward Auntie Tenka when you two first met."

"Yes she was annoying and I was always irritated for the first season with her."

"Okay now imagine that. But with nineteen other females." Nezu says as he hides his shit-eating grin.

Izuku had the face of a dead fish before slowly his blood boiled.

"This better be a fucking joke Nezu," Izuku says dangerously.

"Look...I know you are mad right now but everything is going...pfft. To be fine." Nezu covered his mouth trying his best to seal his laughter as Izuku felt a vein on his forehead popping up. Nezu was confused when the anger shifted into calmness so quickly.

"That's okay...because I know how I can pay you back." Izuku grinned widely. He looked over to the pencil holder, there was a pair of scissors. Quickly grabbing it, Nezu freaked out.

"No! No! Look, dad! I am sorry come on don't do this!"

"Oh my dear son, Nezu. You still haven't paid for making me dance at that ridiculous party! Get over here!" Izuku lunges at Nezu but the little fat-hybrid was too slow and caught off guard.

"No! No! Yamete! Not there! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Another thirty minutes later~**

"*Sniff* Dad why? Anything but the fur..." Izuku looked at his now hairless son. Nezu got himself another warm cup of tea and some blankets to cover his shivering body.

"Oh relax. By tomorrow your hair will grow back as good as new." Izuku says crossing his arms. Nezu glared at him before dropping the frown.

"Anyway. Your room should be ready. Apparently, you don't have anything, just two weapons and that's it..."

"Of course. I only need is a bow and my knife for hunting. Also, I am assuming that the uniforms come with the school."

"Yes. There should be three sets of uniforms. Each set for summer and winter clothes. ACHOO!" Nezu says as Izuku gives a smile.

"Thanks, Nezu, I am glad we met again."

"Same here dad, but right now you need to go. Normally I don't allow people in here for no more than ten minutes so some might try to arrest you because of what you did to my fur."

"Alright then." Izuku turns to leave and gives his son one last glance.

"Nezu, let's get her back."

"Yes sir."

As the door opens and closes, Nezu had a smile on his face. Finally, he wasn't alone anymore...

Finding that All Might was away for now. Izuku made his way to the Dormitory, luckily his son managed to get him a map of the campus to allow him to direct himself there.

Leaving the buildings of the school, Izuku walked along a path leading to the dorms. He actually was enjoying the amount of forestation around the whole campus. The smell of small animals, he was savoring the morning and evening meals. Though he was disappointed with the lack of any real predators. A bear or wolf would be nice but he will have to make do with the small squirrels.

Eventually, he found himself in front of the dorms for his designated class: 1-A.

It was a three-level building with a double door as the main entrance. Izuku climbed the steps as he reaches for the doorknob he heard the chatting.

"Just ignore them and they will ignore you," Izuku said to himself. The teen opens the door and walks right in. Immediately the chatter stopped but Izuku kept walking. Looking at the two ends of the hall. The right was odd and the left was even. Since his room was seventeen, he turned to the right and made his way. He ignored the looks at all the other females, not letting his annoyance getting the better of him.

Walking along the hall he looked for the rooms which ultimately made him travel up a flight of stairs before finding his room on the second floor. Using the key he unlocked the door.

He opens to find a personal bathroom and a walk-in closet. Since he had no furniture, Izuku walked towards the balcony, opening the door to let open some fresh air. The forest was just there below him. He could picture himself hunting in the morning before the break of dawn and hunting in the evening before the fall of dusk.

With a smile, Izuku went back inside to find his items. Three sets of uniforms both for summer and winter. Next to it was his backpack that Yami got for him for school, inside it had his clothes that he picked out to use for hunting. There was another box which was the textbook for the classes he was gonna take, provided by Nezu. Looking at the grey suitcase that he owned, he opens to find his possessions. A longbow and about twenty arrows inside the quiver, and the makeshift knife with an ivory blade.

Leaving to sort his stuff for later, Izuku grabbed the bow and put it around his shoulder. He got the knife holder and strapped it to his leg the blade resting against his thigh. He quickly strapped the quiver and double-checked all the arrows just to make sure they weren't damaged from the transportation.

"Alright good to go," Izuku says as he leaves his balcony door open and leaves out the front door.

The teen made his way in no rush to get his food.

He walked back into the lobby where there were even more females than before. Last time there were about seven now there is eleven. Most of them bringing many pieces of luggage with them.

"Ah! Midoriya-San." Izuku cursed mentally. He was just out on his way before that one girl. Yao-what's-face?

"Yes?"

"It really is you. I had a feeling you would be going to a hero academy." She spoke in a kind manner. Izuku wasn't really paying attention, but he could tell that the other girls were.

"Did you get settled in yet?"

"Yes."

"Oh is there anything else you would need help with?" The girl insisted.

"No."

"Well...what do you plan to do in this fine morning." Finding the conversation really hard to continue, she remembered him being more talkative than this.

"Breakfast." Izuku deadpanned.

"Breakfast?"

Izuku pointed at his bow and then pulled out his knife, hoping that the girl would get the message.

"Why would you need those? That's an odd looking knife too."

Izuku mentally facepalmed. His stomach growled loudly earning a few giggles from the girls. Oh, he hated the girls of society, finding every serious thing funny. Many times he wanted to take away their food and see if they would be laughing too when they are forced to starve.

"Oh, Midoriya-San! You must be hungry, please I will cook you something." Izuku paled at that. He didn't need anyone else's cooking. He needed to go hunt!

"No thanks. I am gonna go." Izuku says as the girl tries to stop him but he already leaves the building ignoring her pleas.

Momo sighs in disappointment as she walks back to the group of girls.

"My what a mysterious type. That outfit wasn't even hiding what he got underneath." A very short, purple-balled-haired girl commented on with drool hanging off her mouth.

"Mineta-San! It's immoral to think of our classmates as such!"

"Yaoyarozu-San. He is not even making the effort to cover himself. The way that tank top looks like it was gonna rip from his hard muscles! Oh~ it makes me wet thinking about what he could do to little ole' me."

"Yaoyarozu-San is right, it's not moral to think of him like that." A brown-haired girl spoke.

"He sorta strikes me as the shy type. Given how short with words he is." A blonde girl with a thunder hairstyle added.

Many of the other girls nodded.

"Nah this is just his way of being manly!" A red-haired girl spoke up, her shark teeth showing through her smirk.

"He's the only guy in our class, and out of two guys actually joined the hero program this year. Kero." A frog-like girl spoke in a blunt tone.

"Speaking of that. How come dudes don't want to be heroes anymore?" Kirishima questions hoping Momo would answer that.

The tall girl looked in surprise but still answered the question.

"While most males do possess the abilities and qualities of a hero it's usuallydue to the amount of fame that the paycheck rides on, not a lot of male heroes can make money that they need. Some work double jobs or just quit and choose another profession. Females have a higher fan-base for reasons that should be self-explanatory so for those reasons alone. It's the most common answer." Momo finishes.

"So does our stud have both qualities of a hero?" Mineta asks with a delighted look on her face.

"I don't know...I mean it's expected since he is the number one's son." Momo says. Frankly, she didn't even know the guy that well, the dance she was all the more interested in learning about him but he always seemed distant.

"Let's just wait and see if he is worthy." A bird-headed girl spoke as the black shadow came out behind her. **"Me curious as well."**

Meanwhile...

Taking a spot on the tree branch. Izuku sniffed the air for any nearby animals. A little whiff got his attention, cracking his head to the left, he leaped off the branch and hop from tree to tree. It was small, possibly a rabbit or a squirrel.

Taking another whiff, he smelled something else. Something bigger but it smelled human. Izuku gritted his teeth, some other fucker was going after the prey. He didn't care who it was, he was gonna get that meat.

Landing down on his feet he looked to find his eyes narrowed at the person near the prey. A female human, his teeth grinding. Moving closer he looked at her. She had long wavy blonde hair. Though her body was proportionally different from the average female, she looked bulky and all-around more muscular. Her skin looked rougher too. Her hands were blocky then slim.

Whatever walking forward the girl hadn't noticed him yet but the rabbit in her arms did and somehow she understood it.

Her eyes of confusion looked at his eyes of certainty. Immediately she hugged the animal as a defense mechanism already sensing his intentions. Besides, the bow and knife didn't really hide the fact of why he was here.

"Move," Izuku commanded drawing his bow and pulling an arrow from his quiver.

The girl shook her head. Tears escaping her eyes. Izuku knew what she was. An animal lover. He understood their compassion and love for animals but sometimes people had to kill them for food.

"I understand your love for animals. But my hunger outweighs your feelings towards that rabbit." Izuku drew the arrow back, aiming at the rabbit. The girl shook her head her tears falling in fear of the fate of the small creature.

"Very well," Izuku says as he took his shot.

The girl saw the arrow fly past her, the animal no longer in her arms. Just a little trail of blood on her white shirt. Hesitantly she turned to look at the small animal struck in the neck hanging off the tree. Izuku didn't say anything as the girl cried and shouted at him. Though he couldn't make out the gibberish that came out, he understood very well where she was coming from.

Izuku ripped the arrow off the tree and removed it from the rabbit's neck. His hungry slowly creeping up his neck.

As he got a few branches and a couple of rocks. He started a fire while the girl watched him in utter disbelief and anger. Watching how he skinned the animal without even recoiling. She saw how heartless this guy was as he cooked the meat to the point it looked edible enough.

Ripping the rabbit into two, Izuku places half the corpse on a stick and looks to the girl.

"Are you vegetarian?"

The girl nodded out fo her trance.

"I see, well more for me then," Izuku says as he eats the first half. Chewing with an appreciation of the meal, every meal he was always grateful to have food in his stomach. It was him respecting the laws of nature. As he finishes the first half, he reaches for the other half grabbing the stick with the rest of the rabbit, he was about to eat it before a hand smacked it out of his palms.

Izuku growled in anger and smacked the girl in the face. The girl was stunned as she cheeked stung and some blood left her mouth. Izuku glared at her which was enough to make the girl feel petrified. With a grunt, he grabbed the rabbit on the grass and finished his breakfast.

Once that was done, Izuku kicked some dirt on the fire putting it out. Turning around, he walked past the girl, heading back to the dorms.

"Why?"

Izuku stopped as his head turned to face the girl. He got a better look at her. Her skin was slightly tan which surprisingly worked well with her white shirt and a long skirt that had patches of blood on some areas.

She got a good look at him. Really long and unkept-curly that it reaches his upper back. His green camouflage tank top and cargo pants. He was barefoot feet dirty from the dirt and mud. His hands bloody from skinning the animal that was his meal. What made the girl pay attention was that there were massive scars going across his chest, she only saw one clearly but there was another one that the tank top mostly covered.

"Why did you have to kill it? It didn't do anything." She spoke in a soft and quiet tone but Izuku heard her loud and clear.

"If I killed it I would have just left it there, I hunted the animal because I was hungry. To kill an animal is disrespectful, to hunt is to be respectful."

"But why?! It didn't do anything!"

"That's precisely why."

The girl held a conflicted face as Izuku said that.

"Had it took off running, it would have had a small chance to escape me and it would have lived no matter how small the chance was. But you prevented it, making it believe that you could save it from its demise. While you had a love for the animal, that was the same love that prevented the animal from running to salvation." Izuku says as he licks to the blood of his fingers.

"I just so happen to be hungry and tracked it. I was only following the laws of nature. You are the one who interfered." Izuku concludes as he walks away. The girl races after him in anger and desperation.

"How dare you?! Just because you have more power than it doesn't mean you have the right to take its life!" She was normally a quiet person but this was unforgivable.

Reaching to stop the boy. Izuku quickly turned and grabbed her with the strength that she couldn't even match. Pinned against the tree she looked at his eyes. She was helpless, scared, and paralyzed.

"Don't we humans do the same thing with their relationship towards money and fame? We kill others in order to get ahead of the food chain." Izuku says with a growl.

"But heroes are not like that!" She says with a whine as Izuku's grip was getting tighter but he passing second.

"Hehe...heroes? You have to be stupid to think they are different from anyone else. They do their job for what, money, fame, power? Every one of those heroes falls into one category or another. Hell, I do too. It's just a matter of what you want from society. So get off your high horse and pay attention to yourself." Izuku drops the girl to the girl. Though she was taller than him, he easily had more power over her.

Walking away, she coughs out. That was no boy, that was a savage.

"W-Who are you."

"Zo. And who you might be?"

"K-Koija Koda"

"I see...well then see you real soon Buta."

"Buta?!"

"Later," Izuku says as he departs deeper into the forest, leaving the girl to her own thoughts...

An hour later...

"Mom, you don't need to come. I could have taken the stuff back myself." Katsumi says to her older look-alike. If anyone where to see them together, most would confuse them for sisters thanks to the Bakugo Matriarch's quirk.

"Don't be so embarrassed! Plus I get to meet your new classmates."

"Yea but I doubt that anyone would be that familiar on their first day at the dorms."

"And why not? When I was your age, you can become friends with anyone within minutes! It not like the socializing of your generation is different from mine!" Mitsuki offers a smile making her daughter groan as they pulled the roller along. They climbed the steps and entered the building. Katsumi half expected that no one would show up yet but it seems that most of her classmates were there.

"Oh hey! Sumi-Chan!" Kirishima greeted running towards her friend and giving a bear hug.

"Oi! Shitty-hair! Let go!" Katsumi embarrassingly removes her friend. She knew Kirishima since the second year of middle school. The two actually went to the same gym and got into an argument over who takes the squat rack. It wasn't after a couple more encounters when they started working out together and eventually hanging outside of the gym.

"Kiri-Chan it's nice to see you." Mitsuki hugs the red-haired girl.

"Bakugo-San! It's great to see you too!" Mitsuki felt the air in her body leave her as Kirishima bear hugs her. Much to Katsumi's amusement.

"Oof! Damn girl! You always have the strongest hugs."

Kirishima smiles at the comment.

"So this all your classmates?" Mitsuki says and looks at the lobby full of teenage girls.

"Just missing one." The brown-haired girl said.

"Ochako Uraraka." She introduces herself.

"Mitsuki Bakugo, please look after my reckless daughter." The older woman bowed slightly.

"I am not "reckless"!" Katsumi shouts.

"I will do my best ma'am."

"Thank you. So who is the last one?"

"That would be Midoriya-San." Momo offered a smile, however, she lost it once she saw the sound of Mitsuki's breath taken away.

"What did you say? Would you please repeat that name?" The girls looked at the Bakugo Matriarch with confusion, even Katsumi.

"Midoriya. His first name is Izuku." Momo says with a confused look on her face, wondering what was going on with Mitsuki.

"He was here? Did he say anything?" Mitsuki questions holding Momo by the shoulders.

"Mom! What's gotten into you?!" Katsumi pulled her mother off her classmate.

"He said he was going out to get breakfast. It's been nearly an hour."

"Do you girls mind if I wait for him?"

All of them shook their head no. Mitsuki thanked them and helped her daughter get her luggage up to the room. Room number 15.

Once they settled all the luggage, they went back downstairs. Kirishima had Katsumi's phone number to contact her if the boy of the hour had arrived or not.

When Mitsuki finished helping her daughter place the luggage. She quickly-paced downstairs with Katsumi pacing after her.

"Mom! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Katsumi you wouldn't understand!"

"Understand what?"

The mother and daughter were arguing downstairs in the lobby, most of the other girls went to put the rest of their luggage in their own rooms by then.

"Listen, just look out from the window. If you see someone with green curly hair and green eyes tell me!"

"Fine...whatever." Katsumi relented and took up a spot by the window switching between peering outside and glancing at her own mother who was now stressed.

Another ten minutes flew by and eventually, Katsumi caught a look at someone jumping out of the nearby trees. He was walking towards the building. Hands in pockets and a longbow and quiver strapped to his back.

"Mom, I think I found him," Katsumi says as she walks over to Mitsuki who seems to brace herself. The matriarch nodded just before the door clicked open.

The teen made his way inside. Izuku was thankful that there wasn't that loud-ass crowd from before and only just two women. For some reason, he had the urge to kill the younger looking one but just ignored it. Keeping to himself, he went towards the way to his bedroom but was stopped by older looking blonde.

"I-Izuku?"

"What?" Izuku turned to the older woman who was just about eye level with him.

"Do you remember who I am?"

"No, should I?"

"What about Katsumi?" Mitsuki turned and Izuku followed to look at the younger blonde.

"Besides the urge to kill her. Nothing. Ma'am, I think you're mistaking me for the wrong guy."

"No, no, no, no. I know who you are but the issue is that you don't remember me." Mitsuki corrected him but not really paying attention to his comment towards her daughter.

"Okay? So what do you want?" Izuku asks crossing his arms, already feeling the impatience going up against his spine.

"To talk to you. Do you have time?"

"I suppose. What's there to talk about?"

"Okay, please sit down with me. Katsumi could you get us something to drink? I prefer it soft."

Katsumi had an irritated look but looked over to Izuku and waited for his response.

"Just water," Izuku says as Mitsuki gently pulls him along to one of the tables in the lobby.

Sitting across from each other, Izuku remained in eye contact with the older woman as she gets ready to say her words.

"Izuku, I was friends with your mother?"

"All Might? Do you have a message for her that you want me to relay?" Izuku asks finding this woman really odd. Because the second he said "All Might", the woman before him growled but not at him.

"No...not that woman. I am talking about your birth mother: Inko."

Izuku gritted his teeth the second her heard that name. Clutching his head and digging his nails into his scalp. His blood instantly boiled as a memory came into his head.

_"Ain't you just the cutest!" The blonde woman said as she picked up a younger Izuku, probably four or five, and lift him up in the air._

_"Auntie don't let go please!" The younger boy cried in fear of his or being thrown slightly in the air and caught by the blonde woman. _

_"Don't worry Izuku-Chan, Auntie Mitsuki here will never let you go!" The blonde pulled him close as Izuku rested his head on her chest. _

_"Auntie will always look after you, no matter what," Mitsuki whispered as she rocked him back and forth, helping him relax. _

_"Isn't that right Inko?" Mitsuki turned to a woman that Izuku could barely make out as a foggy haze. _

_"Don't worry Izuku, your aunt will look after you when I am not around." The foggy silhouette reaches to touch Izuku_

Clang!

Izuku snapped out his headache to find the glass of water waiting right in front of him. Katsumi already took her seat next to her mother.

"Do you remember?"

Izuku remained silent as he chugs the glass of water. Once finished he set back down and looked at the woman.

"I don't know who you are. But leave me alone." Izuku says in a hurried tone before getting up and leaving the lobby.

Mitsuki sighed, dejected by his response. She knew he remembered something at the very least.

"Mom, would you just explain to me what is going on?" Katsumi says with concern. Looking at her mother, how could a boy change her mood so drastically?

"Katsumi you're probably too young to remember or even to care at the time since you are a popular girl even at your age. But that boy, he was one of your first friends. A kind, sweet boy, Quirkless, but has a very good heart in the right place. The both of you wanted to become heroes but once your quirk manifested you slowly pushed him away." Mitsuki explains as she drinks the soda in her glass. Then she fetches her wallet in her handbag. Pulling a picture out. She gives her daughter the picture.

"That was taken the day before you got your quirk," Mitsuki says as Katsumi looked at it. Two women holding their children's hands and the children holding each other's hands. In any other circumstance, Katsumi could call it cute but she got a good look at the boy next to a younger version of herself.

The boy had a meek demeanor to him. Like he was scared and nervous even outside and inside the picture. His green curly hair and freckles on his face, kinda like the guy she just met just now.

It was confusing, she couldn't even remember him yet her own mother said that was her first friend. Maybe she was just too young to even remember him.

Giving back the picture, Mitsuki sighed before putting away the picture and getting up off her chair.

"I better get going. Your father will get worried if I show up home later than usual."

Katsumi followed Mitsuki to the entrance. Just before the matriarch opens the door. She turns to her little girl.

"Katsumi, please keep an eye on him. No matter how difficult he is. Please do this for me." Mitsuki pleaded with her daughter. Katsumi never really seen such desperation and distress from her. She could only nod before Mitsuki thanked her and left the dormitory.

Alone, she waved her mother off. Katsumi went to her room...

Meanwhile...

Izuku sat cross-legged on the floor. His headache had passed and he needed something to distract himself. Realizing that he still had a box full of books from Nezu, he went ahead and organize it. He had about six classes. Three of which had to do with hero-related subjects. Izuku only had two textbooks based on the heroes since one of those classes acted as a physical class. A Japanese Literature class. Then the classic math and a foreign class: English.

Japanese Literature, Math, English, Hero politics, and History of Heroism had their own textbooks that Izuku wouldn't even bother bringing to class unless Nezu said it was mandatory.

Setting them aside, there were notebooks and a black box.

Quickly putting the notebooks into his backpack, Izuku then turned his attention to the black box.

Opening it, it was one of those smartphones that people used nowadays. Easy way to communicate with other people on long-distance and it was portable. Izuku had seen Yami use her own smartphone on many occasions so he got the gist of it.

Pulling out the charger that came with it and a set of black earbuds. Izuku leaned against the wall and turned on the phone.

Once he set up his account which took him more time than necessary. He was provided with his phone number.

He saw a message popped up. Nezu sent him something.

**_Nezu: Dad, I know that this is a new experience for you but do your best to follow along. Let's go over schooling. Classes will always start at 8:00 am and classes end at 3:00 pm. You will have six classes each day for five days a week. This is different from the homeschooling that you did prior to being enrolled here. _**

**_You will encounter many students as you go about your day, especially during your lunch hour(which I doubt you would even eat anything), however, if you choose not to associate with anyone( I wouldn't blame you), you can come over to my office. It is always open to you. But for the sake of All Might not getting up your ass about friends, please at least try to get along with your classmates. You don't have to be friends but just be polite to them enough to get by the day. _**

**_You have this week to at least get to know your classmates( again, doubt you would even attempt to go out your way to talk to them)._**

**_Anyway, since you have the map of the school, I suggest you go to either ground beta or the gymnasium to help train your surroundings in an urban environment. Even though you got used to the idea of living in a city area, it wouldn't hurt to hone your hunting skills in an environment your still not a master in. _**

**_One more thing, _****_Primal_****_, we need to talk because there maybe is a way to help you get stronger in a short amount of time. Come see me during the first week of classes and I will discuss more details about it._**

**_Hybrid-Son, Nezu Midoriya._**

**_P.S.- Your hero costume, I have a couple of ideas. Come by in the first week to discuss the details._**

Izuku read through it twice and put away his phone. He laid down. He felt immense pride in his son, the amount of professionalism really reassured that the hybrid managed to truly thrive in this world were he doubt he could do the same.

Izuku smiled before frowning at his new living situation. He was going to do his best to keep to himself, no matter what. Looking outside, the sun hit noon. Figuring he had time to sleep. He got up and closed the blinds and laid down again with only his thoughts on what is his next step...

**That evening...**

Izuku awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. Getting up with some effort, Izuku got up and made his way to the door. He opens it to reveal, the tall blue-haired girl from before.

"Tenya-San." Izuku rubs his eyes.

"Midoriya-San, I hope that I didn't wake you."

"You did." Izuku deadpanned.

"My apologies. It wasn't my intention, you see our classmates are having dinner now. We wanted to have everyone be there. Including you." Tenya explains with a formal bow.

"Look, I think it's best we don't associate with each other," Izuku says with genuine honesty.

"How come?"

"It's just that, look I am not a people person. Let's just leave it at that."

"Then please indulge this one time. You never really introduced yourself."

Izuku sighed, looking at the window behind Tenya, it was almost sundown. He would need to go hunt again.

"Fine. I will come, but I won't be eating." Izuku says as he gets his black shoes on.

Tenya seemed perplexed by that compromise statement but she didn't push it any further. Waiting for the boy to get himself ready. Izuku walked with Tenya to the dining room which was in the lobby. The pair walked to enter to see a big table that was round in shape. Izuku went to the kitchen to grab a large glass of water to help him get through dinner.

"Midoriya-San, Ten-Chan. Glad you can join us." Momo says as she helps serve the table. All the others were in conversation with one another.

There was a free two seats on the far side of the table. Izuku took his spot next to a short, purple-balled-haired girl.

"Hey, Midoriya-San~. How it goes?" The short girl winked at Izuku who gave a shrug in return.

"It's alright...I guess." Izuku says taking a little sip of his water.

"Mineta-San! Don't bother Midoriya-San with your lewd antics!"

"Don't be such a jerk Tenya-San! I was just asking how he was doing."

"Alright girls." Momo clapped her hands twice as the table looked at her.

"Today is a great day of meeting you all. I hope that this semester I can work with you to the best of our abilities."

The table clapped, Izuku played along and gave a clap of his own.

"Since I got the chance to meet and talk to you all. We only have one person, isn't that right Midoriya-San?"

"Hmm. Sure? What do you want to know about me?" Izuku asks, leaning back and still drinking his glass of water.

A hand raise. Izuku nodded at the girl, she was pink-skinned which Izuku really found exotic compared to some of the other girls. This particular female just stood out naturally.

"Oh! My question is what's on your chest? By the way, I am Mina Ashido, but feel free to call me Mina!" She says while tracing a line across her chest, Izuku looked down and figured she was talking about old wounds from the past.

"It's a scar."

She puffed her cheeks at his smart-ass answer. "Of course it's a scar, but how did you get it?"

"I was attacked," Izuku said bluntly.

"By what?" Mina still asks.

"A monster," Izuku answers again.

"What kind of monster?"

"The kind of monster that could kill you in a second if you don't stop being curious," Izuku says with impatience.

"Woah that must be some monster," Mina smirks at the expense of his annoyance.

"Oh, you have no idea," Izuku says leaning back, once again taking another sip of his water. Seeing another hand, come up he nodded for her to ask her a question.

"What's it like being the son of All Might?" A girl with little pads on her fingers ask. She had a brown-hair style and pink cheeks.

"Tragic," Izuku says with a grimace.

"Oh, how come?"

"No freedom."

"How so?"

"She holds more power than me." Izuku states. Another hand goes up.

"Speaking of power, what's your quirk?"

"Don't have one," Izuku says with a blank look. This girl was a blonde girl with a thunder-hairstyle.

"Wait for real? How did you even pass the entrance exam?!"

"Just destroyed the robots. It's not that hard." Izuku answers. Another hand goes up.

"Speaking of hard~."

**_"No!"_** All the girls shouted at Mineta. The short girl sighed in rejection.

"Moving on...back to you having no quirk. How are you going to be a hero?"

"That's for me to figure out and for you to mind your business." The blonde girl was dejected this time.

Another hand, god how many questions?

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" It was Mina again.

"What's a girlfriend?" All the girls slammed their heads on the table hoping it wasn't true. Until they looked at Izuku.

**_"Wait you are serious?!"_**

"First time I am hearing this."

"Uh okay. A girlfriend is someone you hold hands with, kiss, go on dates, and spend a lot of time together enjoying each other's company." Mina explains.

"I did about three of those things with a girl, does that count?" Izuku says, remembering his first kiss with Tenka, how he would hold her hand when she could stand being alone, and the time they shared together.

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"She was my sister," Izuku says. Many of the girls did not expect this, the pink girl just blushed a dark purple while many of the other girls blushed red, having mixed feeling about that statement.

"Anything else? Did you sleep with each other?" Mineta was the one to ask, while most of the girls would have called her out on that but they were already this far to stop being curious.

"Yea, every night," Izuku says with ease, finding all the girl's reactions a bit weird.

"How old was she?"

"I was nine at the time so she was fourteen when we started."

Izuku saw how the girls leaned in to find every piece of information filling their imagination. _Seriously what a bunch of weirdos._

"Would she be on top or bottom?"

"At first it was top then she wanted to be on the bottom," Izuku says as he remembered their slanted bed back in the cabin with some days sleeping on the low end and Tenka on the high end of the bed.

Mineta felt her breath getting hot, her body warming up. She instinctively reached down to touch herself at the forbidden love between siblings. To have a real-life personal experience that made her mind want to taste that sensation.

It was like that shota hentai that she would watch late at night.

"Anything else?" Izuku asks sensing the silence. Most, if not all the girls had some heat in their cheeks. Except for one.

"Kero?" Izuku looked at her. She looked at him.

"I have a question before we eat but first let me say something. **Do you have primal within you? **Thank you, now are you planning on eating? Have nothing in front of you."

Izuku widens his eyes. She was like him, this girl who had frog-like features.

"I don't plan on eating, no. **But yes I do have Primal, I take you are the same then?**"

She gave a nod. "I am Tsuyu Asui, but Tsu just works fine."

"Understood," Izuku says as there was a massive pause as for what just happened. Besides Izuku and Tsuyu, no one could understand their gibberish.

Izuku for a moment there was taken by surprise, even his erection was taken aback too. The frog-girl was downright sexy in her primal tongue. He was a bit rusty since he didn't really practice it with anybody.

"Well, then shall we eat?" Tenya asks as she was starting to worry if the food was getting cold. Everyone agreed and ate their supper.

After Dinner...

Izuku was getting ready on heading out. He had his knife on him but left the longbow and arrows in his room. He wanted to get used to hunting in the dark, since back when he was living with All Might, she owned a large amount fo land with vast amounts of forestation but there were mini spotlights on the ground to help those who wonder to not get lost.

They didn't have that at U.A. Which Izuku preferred.

Heading out, he didn't have to worry about any of his classmates stopping him now. Opening the way back outside, before nightfall settled in...

**Author's note: **  
**Buta is that Japanese word for pig/hog**


	9. Chapter Nine

Key: "Normal Text/Speech"  
_"Flashback/Thoughts"_  
**_"Many Speeches at the same time" or Phone/Letter messages_**  
**"Primal Language"**

**That same night...**

Izuku breathes in the cold air as his body adjusts to the nice breeze. He sniffs a whiff once more. Nothing.

Nothing that at night the prey are more likely to not show up willingly. Izuku took to the trees once more. At night with nothing but the full moon above. Izuku was considering getting something smaller to help him get through the night.

His eyes felt tired. He was having such a great nap before Tenya-San woke him up. Maybe he could've slept through the entire day, luckily that will be the last time he will ever eat dinner with the rest of his classmates.

Dropping down below, Izuku smelled some more animals though there were at least six miles out. Making the trip, Izuku runs in that direction.

Six miles was nothing compared to the twenty miles he would tread every day in his homeland. Soon it was around ten o'clock. The moon was rising and soon the forest was slowly being illuminated by the moon in the sky.

It was easy to navigate in the woods. Nothing was stopping him until he found himself on the side of a cliff. Looking out, he saw the dorms in the distance and in extension the city that was even further below.

Eventually, he founded himself a fox that was grownup. Taking his knife, the animal only made a small step before he throwing with precise precision and speed that the blade cut through the chest of the fox. Izuku aimed for the heart and while he was accurate, he could feel himself beginning to dull his skills. He was used to worse conditions than this.

The second an animal has fallen, any predator nearby would jump at the chance to eat it. Including Izuku, which would result in being continuously attacked and defending himself against the adversaries of nature. Here though? It was easy, he didn't have to worry about claiming his kill, he only jumped the gun earlier with that girl he addressed as Buta.

Once Izuku set up a campfire and waited for it to burn enough. When the flames burned enough, he removes the knife and starts skinning the animal. Izuku kept the meat and cooked it.

**An hour later...**

Peaceful, it was peaceful. Izuku felt his skin being cooled off by the breeze as he finished eating the cooked Fox entirely.

He complemented his thoughts about society in silence. Questioning how long will he play a role in civilization as the son of a celebrity. It made him wonder, how did Nezu do it? Four years of this madness. In their homeland, there was the solitude that fit the laws of nature, here, in society? It was just loneliness, while there are many humans, non-genuinely care for each other. Even those who were part of families. All seemed to use each other as stature, fame, or currency. Izuku looked at society as if was a hell that he could have easily been consumed.

If his experience with Yami ever taught him anything, it was that people don't care for you unless they want to rob something from you. He cursed that woman, always making an attempt to get along with him. Forcing him to learn the ways of a flawed civilization that tries to cater to all of its people, well its most influential people.

That was the thing about nature, it didn't care if you were rich or famous, only if you can survive long enough to fulfill your role.

Izuku breathed in again as he lays down at the ground. The stars were out tonight, he liked looking at it, it made him forget his troubles and pleasantries. Something so far out in the sky, beyond his reach. He liked it, cause it made him all the more humble. Living with the constant reminder to only focus on the things that you can still control rather than the things that you cannot.

Like the creature stalking him right now for example...

Izuku hummed as he drew his knife closer. As soon as the creature leaped from its spot, Izuku rolled out of the way and kicked dirt at the predator causing it to cover its eyes. Izuku knew it was humanoid and tackled the midsection, take it with him down the side of the mountain. Both him and it would tumble hitting the stones and rocks on the way down before the trees below would catch their fall and separate them.

Izuku landed roughly but the creature landed with grace.

Both looked at each other with the moonlight above. Izuku saw the creature as she. Long-dark wavy green hair, dark green eyes like his. She was covered in minor cuts like him. Wearing a crop-top with a mini-skirt and high boots.

Izuku smelled her and she did him. Both knew that they were the same. The only difference was the sensation.

She was cold, silent, and dangerous. Izuku knew that he was out of his league. The amount of pressure he felt was dangerous. He imagines himself as an elephant going against something far larger. Stronger. Invincible.

Izuku tightened his grip on his knife. The female before him made no sudden movement, she merely carried a stoic look on her face.

Izuku offered his mirrored expression before taking off into the forest. He couldn't fight her directly, it would only cement his lowered chances of survival.

It didn't matter anyway as she took after him but instead of going into the trees, she dashed on the ground, one after the other, Izuku could hear trees toppling over. Sensing that the damage was gonna affect the ecosystem. Izuku gritted his teeth and used his **Primal **to put a stop to this.

His skin reddens and the blood flowed fast. His senses heighten and all physical capabilities that followed. He turned around and took his chance. Gripping his knife, Izuku managed to dash from one branches towards her at a fast speed. The girl was caught by surprise as Izuku took a swift swing of his blade against her throat. Landing behind her, Izuku expected the girl to at least flinch but it didn't do anything. Izuku growled in anger as his blade was stuck in her skin but it was to shallow to cut. The girl pulled the knife from her throat activated her **Primal**. This time Izuku knew he was screwed.

With a quick turn, the girl threw his knife at him. Izuku couldn't react in time as the blade cut his cheek and went through a nearby tree. Izuku felt a cold sweat coming down him.

She had an uninteresting look on her face but this time she took her turn and went after him. Izuku tried to block but she dropped kicked him several feet and through many branches and trees. Izuku felt his forearms broke from that attack alone. She didn't stop, just before Izuku feet touched the dirt, she gave him a painful liver-bow that Izuku felt his body collapse instantly.

His **Primal **deactivated. Izuku coughed out in pain as he tried to escape. Knowing full well what this girl was capable of doing but not wanting to stick around to find out.

Izuku tried to crawl away but his leg was stuck. Looking down, his ankle was caught underneath her feet. In an instant, she pressed down as Izuku screams just before he heard his ankle break.

The girl moved on to the other foot, this time she took her time. Izuku gritting his teeth in pain. Damn, he was screwed. Trying to hit the girl's feet off of him, it was a futile effort, for she was still in her **Primal **state.

Izuku felt his body get turned over against his will and she sat on him. Izuku shouted in pain as she grasps his shoulders and pulled them out of their socket. Izuku makes an effort to knee the girl off of him but due to his position, it lacked any power. Helpless to watch the girl break his knees too, Izuku felt his pain skyrocketed.

Looking at the sky, his pain flowed his body. The girl moved up and to meet his eyes. Her **Primal **receded.

"Your number one heroine's son? So pathetic. Besides you look nothing alike."

Izuku chose not to say anything, he was the prey now. Only keeping his pained expression as the only response.

"Here I thought that maybe I could have a good time but here it seems I have been let down again." She says as she gets off of him. Izuku could only look at her before she stomps on his face, knocking him out...

Setsuna Tokage. Only daughter to a middle-class family and heiress to Tokage Family, one of the remnants of the Shimura Tribe. Her dream job is to become a rescue hero.

She looked over at the young male that she presumably destroyed and to be left for dead. It was disappointing, every male who posses **Primal **couldn't match her in her strength and durability. Though Izuku seemed different than the rest, it made no difference since she had crushed him.

While she did initiate the conflict, it was also the boy's responsibility to best her in the battle. Setsuna walks away from the unconscious boy and makes way back to her dorms.

1-B was next to 1-A. Nearly identical except for the dorm plate. Heading inside to her room, Setsuna was a young girl that was unsatisfied, there was another boy in her class, well just one boy. But even he did put a better effort than Izuku did.

After finishing her shower, she lay down naked, letting her body heal herself to get some sleep for the next day...

**The next day...**

Tsuyu woke up with ease. Having a long shirt and only a pair of panties on. Heading to her bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day, she put on an average shirt and some black baggy sweat pants. Heading downstairs she brews herself some coffee and drank it.

Looking outside the window, she sensed the commotion that happened and the screams. Knowing full well Izuku is out there probably dead, probably alive but most likely injured. She didn't really have anything against Izuku but in terms of the food chain, he was below her.

While the teen had some potential, he obviously had personal issues going on that he couldn't sort out. Tsuyu could read his face better than he could read himself.

Unfortunately, she thought it was, but he wasn't anyone worth remembering. Give it a month if it ever came out he disappeared or came up dead, Tsuyu could bet that all the girls in his class would forget.

Plus, he was weak. Physically by society standards, he was worth a B-, but by nature, the frog-girl would have to give him an F. Izuku came off as a guy who had a lot of mental issues, namely PTSD and Depression being one of them. Judging by his scent and how he acted.

Taking another sip of her coffee, Tsuyu opens the television to watch the news. She particularly did care for heroism. She more so saw it as an opportunity to help get some money to send her younger siblings to college.

Once she was satisfied for now, Tsuyu got ready to go to the school gymnasium. Many people were already there, some picked the weightlifting room, other acrobatic courses, and few chose the track. Tsuyu chose the pool, where she will most likely spend her off time...

Meanwhile...

"Guh...ack!" His groans were heavy, his chest and chin were scraped from the rocks and branches below. His open cuts burning in pain. With his body in extreme pain. The trip to the dorms was a long one. He only woke up a little less than twenty minutes ago due to the pain of his body trying to recover.

With the inability to walk, he was stuck using his chin and chest to help him crawl due to his dislocated and broken arms. Tired and exhausted. Izuku wanted to sleep, but he couldn't leave himself wide open to an attack.

He was severely handicapped that's for sure. Gritting his teeth with frustration and agony, he continues onward. Heading down to a stream. Given he was still on a hill and needed to go down to get to his locations.

Taking a break for now. Izuku sighs as he got a good look at the view of the cityscape. "Damn Kyoryu." He mutters before falling asleep again without noticing...

**That afternoon...**

Tsuyu laid against the sofa, reading some novel she picked up on her own time. She was minding her own business until she heard someone open the front door of the lobby.

Looking over, she saw an animal-hybrid who looked like it was searching for something but it immediately dashed in the direction of the odd-numbered side of the dorms. Deciding it didn't matter to her, Tsuyu kept on reading...

Meanwhile...

Nezu felt a disturbance last night. He wondered if his father had gotten into trouble. Hoping that wasn't the case and that Izuku was just relaxing in his room. Nezu opens his father's room with a spare key, to only find it completely empty.

Smelling the room for his scent. Nezu followed it, leaving and locking the room. He races downstairs running past a trio of girls who all shouted, cursed, and yelped in surprise. Not paying any mind to them, Nezu races out of the building and into the woods.

Last night, there was a sensation of something happen. He thought it was just him and not counting the possibility of Izuku running into and fighting any other people like him.

However, five miles in following his father's scent. Nezu saw the damage. Luckily it was kept to a minimum. A few toppled trees there but that was it. Eventually, after a few hours, he found him.

Nezu narrowed his eyes at the sight. His father was badly beaten. He was sure it was one of the Seirei dobutsu (Spirit Animals) that enrolled in U.A. At least that was the best conclusion...

Carrying his broken father on his back. Nezu contracted his **Primal **and took off heading towards the school. More specifically the nurse's office. His fur turned blood-red and his fangs showing. Racing to help provide the teenager on his back with some medical attention and he knew just the old woman to do so...

Though she may have been old. She had a vast amount of experience with injuries due to her time in the field of conflict and destruction. Chiyo Shuzenji, the school's head nurse. She was always prepared for a case of any extreme. That's why Nezu arriving with an injured boy on his back; Nurse Shuzenji wasn't surprised.

"Head nurse, my father, he is injured."

"Just sit him on the table, I will take a look at his wounds." The woman got up towering over Nezu, though she may be close to her eighties, she still had the looks of a thirty-year-old woman.

Nezu nodded as he jumped on the hospital bed, and laid his unconscious father down. Getting off so the nurse could do her assessment, she then turned to him.

"Where did you find him?" She asks.

"A few miles north of the dormitories. On the side of a hill."

"These wounds are a result of a fight. Principal Nezu, I will heal his injuries once his body gets enough rest. For now, he will stay here." Chiyo states as the animal nods, thanking the nurse for looking after his father.

"Please let me know when he wakes up, I want him to tell me the situation."

"Of course, Principal, the moment he regains consciousness, then I will call for you."

**Later that night...**

Waking up in pain, Izuku looks at the ceiling. He found the change in his surroundings concerning. Trying to get out of the bed, the teen was stopped by a cane hovering above his chest, looking to the side. A white-haired woman held a smile for the teen.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Izuku asks moving his eyes around the room.

"U.A.'s head nurse young man. I am the youthful heroine: Recovery Girl. As for where you are in my office. Nezu brought you in earlier this afternoon."

"I see..." Izuku says as he relaxes a bit before laying down completely.

"Give me a second. I need to call him to let him know you have woken up." The woman left Izuku alone as she went into another room in the nurse's office.

After waiting for ten minutes, Recovery Girl came back into the room with Nezu following close behind.

"Dad! Are you alright?" Nezu races towards Izuku's side upon seeing him.

"I've been better." Izuku gave a tired smile.

"Well don't worry, Recovery Girl here will heal you in no time." Nezu smiles as the nurse walks to the side of the bed before leaning over and kissing Izuku on the forehead. A bright green glow appeared on his body as all his bones and tendons mended together. His cuts closing at a rapid speed. His body was completely fixed.

The nurse stepped back Izuku proceeds to sit up, he looked and shook his once-dislocated arms. Everything was good as new. But a wave of fatigue hit him suddenly.

"That's the drawback of my quirk since your body is speeding up the healing process, it's only natural that you would pay it with your stamina." Recovery Girl smiles at him.

"...thank you." Izuku hesitantly thanks.

"Your welcome sonny. Just make sure you are more careful in the future. Anyway, I will you two boys alone."

Once Recovery Girl leaves the room, Nezu spoke up.

"Do you know who you fought?"

"Vaguely, I only remember the hair and the eyes. Both of which were dark green. But the hair was wavy."

"Alright, because I picked up a second scent on you but I didn't want to go after it."

"Hmm." Izuku hummed thoughtfully, his eyes closing and his arms crossing.

"Well I lost, which doesn't anger me one bit, it's the fact that I was defeated so easily. For the first few moments, I thought I would stand a chance but I was wrong."

"Did you use **Primal**?" Nezu asks pulling a stool next to the bed to sit on.

"Of course, I even used that but she knew where to hit me to get me out of it. Even before that moment, she let me get a hit on her which did nothing. Now my knife is gone."

"Well, it seems we have a real situation on our hands. If your not strong enough when the time comes to rescue Tenka then we won't be able to stop her." Nezu concludes leaning back, Izuku nodded at that.

The thought truly settled on Izuku, he was far too weak. It was unacceptable.

"How do I get stronger?" Izuku asks Nezu. The little animal to a minute to think about it.

"Dad, by the looks of things, you are physically at your peak. Especially if you can use **Primal**, however, maybe the issue wasn't that you weren't strong enough. Maybe it was just that your so unrefined that maybe you cannot compete against this mysterious person."

"What do you mean unrefined?"

"As in you don't have techniques, you polished for yourself. Correct me if I am wrong, but you only use a bow and knife right?" A nod came from Izuku.

"Did you ever think to create a set of techniques to fight against other people?"

"Not really. By the time you sent people after me, it was easy enough to hunt them down with just my knife alone."

"And why do you figure that?"

"Well...I guess it's because I had the element of surprise?"

"Dad, take a deep breath for a moment."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Shrugging Izuku breathes in through his stomach and exhales slowly.

"Now can you tell the difference between breathing here than back at home?"

"The air back at home was denser, extremely dense that even taking a deep breath that I just did would be an issue."

"Exactly, while that isn't the only property at play here, it's the most important. The reason why you had such an easy time killing those search parties wasn't because of them being weaker than you, well maybe, but the environment had gotten to them before you ended them."

"But here...in the city. The air is easier to breathe." Izuku finishes his thought. So he was no longer at an environmental advantage,

"Exactly, which could explain why you were defeated so easily."

"Then what do we do? I am not even capable of defending myself against others who have **Primal **Nezu!" Izuku clutches his fist in anger.

"The only thing we can do. Training."

"Training in what exactly."

"In-fighting. You only know how to hunt but that's a more of a way to get food." Nezu says as he raises his fist and throws a couple of punches.

"Dad, I want you to try something. Could you throw the most power right punch you can muster?"

Izuku confused but did as his son requests and swung his arm with all his might.

"Now throw the fastest left punch you muster," Nezu says. Izuku complies and thrown his left arm quickly causing a little whipping sound.

"Okay, I think I know where you stand as of right now. We need to change some things." Nezu says as he gets off his stool and walks over the counter and grabs a pen and paper. Writing down a list.

"Dad, we need to get you conditioned to the point you can handle any conflict. But since your so sloppy in everything, we are going to have to teach you from scratch."

"What the hell? I know how to fight Nezu!"

"Yes, but your form is sloppy, you leave to many openings. Plus, you are used to fighting anything that isn't human and sorry to say, but your gonna have to deal with a lot of confrontations between you and another human."

"So when do I start then?" Izuku says with his arms crossed.

"Now. I need to make some renovations with your room so you will be training in my office all of tomorrow."

"Alright then...so what do I do?"

"I am going to teach you a combo with your fist," Nezu says as he drops the pen and turns to Izuku. The little-furry animal got into a fighting stance.

"This called boxing, I will teach you for the first month on how to fight with only your fist. Follow my moves and practice them." Nezu proceeds to throw two quick lefts and one straight right.

Izuku mimics the same but in a more slowed down pace.

"Good, started building the form before working on speed and power. Dad, you gonna practice this move until the end of tomorrow, understand?"

"Just this?"

"Trust me, once you have this combo down, you can add on many different types of combinations. Just for now work on that. I am going to head to my office and contact All Might about some gear that we are gonna need." Nezu says as Izuku nods while practicing the combo.

Once Nezu reaches his office, he calls All Might on the phone.

**_"Hello? Principal Nezu?"_**

"Yep, that's me. All Might I need a favor again. This time it's regarding Izuku."

**_"Oh, what is it? Is he hurt?"_**

"No, he is just fine. Listen I was wondering if you could order something for me..."

Meanwhile...

Izuku practice the combo continuously, he made a point to slow down so he could get the movement right whenever he felt himself was rushing too fast. He only hopes that this combo will help him in the future...

**The next day...same time.**

Izuku did another round of the same repetition, over and over again. It felt insanity, he was getting bored. Eyes widen to help him stay awake, Izuku was instructed by Nezu to keep at it with no rest until his body remembered the movement.

Hearing the door opened, he didn't have to look as Nezu easily made his way in front of him.

"Stop." Izuku held his right fist out.

Nezu lowered his shoulder with a long ruler. He tapped it between his legs, making him widen his foot placement.

"Still off, but you're getting there," Nezu says with a nod.

"Let's go, your room has been renovated to suit our training."

"So what? You're training with me?" Izuku asks dropping his boxing stance.

"Got too. I have grown soft, remember on your first day here, when you jumped at me and cut my hair?"

"Yea it wasn't that long ago."

"Well, it made me wonder if you got your shit rocked, then what does that say about me? I mean look at me, at this gut-action I have going on." Nezu says as he grabs a chunk of his fat.

"Ya, you do look like a fat-rat. Once you lean out then you can be the pack-rat. Like you used to be."

"Fuck leaning out, that was miserable, I want to bulk," Nezu says with a grimace of his old self.

"Hehe...alright." Izuku chuckles at his son's antics.

As the two made their way towards the dorms, Nezu stopped under a lamppost.

"Dad, we need to keep our relationship a secret from the rest of the students and faculty."

"Any reason why?" Izuku asks, stopping ahead and turning to him.

"We have a goal to achieve. Rescue Tenka, listen, I was only able to tell a few people of the relationship we share. All Might, Recovery Girl, and a few teachers. However, your classmates must not know. It would only cause more suspicion and trouble for both of us trying to find Tenka."

"Okay, understood." Izuku nodded. He personally didn't mind addressing each other as father and son but if Nezu felt it would be best then so be it.

"Thanks, Dad," Nezu says before both of them continued to the dorms. Just before the steps, Nezu stopped again.

"Actually, I think it would be best if I entered through the balcony. It seems that some of your classmates are still up." Nezu says as Izuku grew an annoyed look on his face.

"I will see you in my room then."

With a nod, Nezu dashes into the woods. Izuku straightens up himself as he climbs the staircase. Before opening the doors, it suddenly opens.

"Yo! Midori! Has it going?!" A pink face with a bright smile welcomed him.

"Nothing much..." Izuku says as he tries to hide his annoyance.

"Didn't see you all day yesterday and today. I wanted to ask if you were free this Sunday?"

"I don't know," Izuku says walking right past her and inside the dormitory.

"Well just in case you ever change your mind. My room number is 25. Just a floor above you. Also, do you have a phone?"

"Yes. Why?" Izuku asks as he pulls out his phone that had a large crack going down it caused by the confrontation with that girl from the previous night.

"Can I have a look at it?" Mina asks as she reaches for the phone, Izuku, not seeing the issue just hands her the device.

After a few types here and there. She gives him back the phone. Izuku looked at the screen, he saw that his contact list is now up to two people. Nezu and the newest addition: Mina.

"Just call or text me if you know you are free for Sunday."

Izuku nodded absentmindedly. The girl just winks at him before leaving him to his own.

With nothing else getting in the way. Izuku made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. Immediately there were a lot of changes. Some contraptions and equipment were laid in an organized fashion. Closing the door behind him, Izuku looked into where his kitchen should be that was turned into a study area for him. There he found Nezu setting up the books.

"Hey, Dad. Alright, so I made changes to your room. The kitchen will be your new study. The bathroom will be your new bedroom, and the bed area will be your personal gym."

"Damn, you got this done in one day?" Izuku looks around amazed.

"Yes, though it would have taken less than a day hasn't been for the fact that I was renovating while trying to not draw attention to this room," Nezu says as he leads Izuku to the bathroom. The once tub was replaced by a twin-sized bed but more than long enough to fit Izuku in. It still had the sink to wash his face or brush his teeth but the shower and tub were gone. Heading out of that room, Izuku looked at the equipment in his once bedding area.

"Here you will train. I have already made a training program for you but this whole week you know the drill."

Izuku nods as he walks to a big black bag hanging off the ceiling but had a plate at the bottom to hold it steady.

"You are going to use this to practice that combo. This is called a punching bag. But it's custom made to have metal inside of it. Give it a shot."

Izuku got into his boxing stance and practices the one-one-two combo. His lefts didn't even budge the bag but the right made some small inches.

"Normally it would have been filled with sand, but I decided to have it ordered in particles of steel," Nezu says as Izuku backs away.

Nezu opens the walk-in closet to show it filled up with many clothes, all of which range from white, gray, or black.

"These are the clothes you will be training in. Take an outfit and put it on."

Izuku grabbed a gray long sleeve and the pants it came with it. Putting them on, Izuku felt an immense weight and restriction on his body. Kneeling down as his knees slam against the ground.

"These clothes are weighted but only activated once you put on the outfit as a whole. If you have a shirt on only, the weight is not added."

"What's the point of this? I am already at my peak for my age."

"As I said, your movement is unrefined, using these clothes will help develop a boxing style that is unaffected by the clothing."

"But doesn't U.A. require uniforms to be worn. How will I use these clothes?"

"Here's my answer." Nezu picks up some cuffs, Izuku grabbed on and assumed it had to go on his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that. Unless you want to tear your wrist off." Nezu says causing Izuku to immediately stop himself.

"These wrist and ankle cuffs are going to be used when you go to class. The cuffs will adjust by measuring your body mass and muscle mass. It will always increase or decrease weight in order to keep you adapting to it."

"Alright then. It seems pretty useful, but how come I can't use this with the weighted clothes."

"Because if you put on the cuffs, let's say your right arm like your going to, the clothes will sense an added weight around your wrist, and it will restrict your wrist as a result to a point where you could lose your hand. It's not something to be done." Nezu explains.

"I see..."

"Anyway, now for the final addition to the room." Nezu leads Izuku to near the entrance. There was a little meter on the wall.

"This will adjust the air pressure in the room. Right now it's at normal air pressure level. Just drag the icon down and it will decrease it. The lowest level is close to the air pressure level to the home."

"How come you couldn't make lower than the one at home?"

"I tried but the idiots that sold me the material told me that I was a sadist for putting this in some teenager's room. So we are stuck with what we got for now at least..."

"To be honest, they aren't wrong," Izuku says with a smirk.

"Oh go fuck yourself. Here I am willing to give us an edge in training but you are focused on my behavior back when I was a little rodent."

"You still are a little rodent." Izuku laughs at him.

"Man, I hope we rescue Auntie soon so that she can nag you to death," Nezu grumbles.

"Doubt it, we are gonna be stuck with each other for a while before the time comes," Izuku says patting his son's head.

"Is there anything else?" Izuku asks looking around the room.

"Oh yea, if you need to shower, there are shower rooms at the end of the hall."

"Okay, thanks."

"Also be careful when hunting, I am going to assume that the girl that fucked you up will most likely take that part of the forest as her territory. So try hunting near the dorms."

"Will do." Izuku nods as Nezu goes over the balcony and opens the sliding door.

"Well, that should be it for now. We will start tomorrow before dawn. Later dad."

"Sure thing. Keep out of trouble Nezu." Izuku smiles at him.

"Heh, I should be the one telling you that." Nezu opens that balcony and leaps off the second floor. Izuku walks over and closes the balcony door and the shutters.

Take a moment to smell himself, he noticed how his body reeked of sweat from the past day. Heading out, he walks over to the shower rooms. Once he undresses and hangs his clothes on the side of the shower stall. He turns on the cold water to clean himself.

He wondered why would there be shower rooms when every room had their own private bathroom. It's one of those thoughts that passed by his head as he washes his hair and body.

Once he was done, Izuku changes back into his weighted clothes and walks back into his room.

The second he closes the shower room door, one of the other shower stalls opened.

Her purple-balled hair soaked from her own shower. Her smile wide and perverted as held her body in lust. Quickly changing into her clothes she makes her way to her room and locking it.

Leaping on the bed, she started pleasuring and fantasizing of how the boy in the shower would use her. That body, his intense expression, and how those three claw scars marked on his chest.

Mineta always knew she was perverted. How she looked at the male body with obsession and fascination. Now that she was enrolled at U.A. she thought that she wouldn't get to see much of the male glory but some god heard her fears and gave her a boy who can easily fill her fantasies.

Pulling away her soaked finger from her folds and licking it deeply she found a brand new past time to enjoy: Izuku Midoriya.

Meanwhile...

Izuku felt someone was watching him but didn't pose any real concern so he didn't bother. Getting ready for bed, Izuku laid down on the mattress that he didn't expect Nezu to give him. He closes his eyes as he thinks of home. The dense forest and the cabin inside. Izuku waking up to see his son messing around with that old book his mother had left him and Tenka cooking some meal from a hunt she went on by herself.

He will get her back no matter what it takes...

**Author's Note: **  
**Kyoryu is the Japanese word for Dinosaur. **


	10. Chapter Ten

Key: "Normal Text/Speech"  
_"Flashback"/'Thoughts'_  
**_"Many Speeches at the same time" or Phone/Letter messages_**  
**"Primal Language"**

**A Few days later~**

"Five hundred and ninety-nine...six hundred..."Izuku counted as his arms burned and his chest feeling warmed up. Getting up from his push-up exercise, he immediately got into his boxing stance and started throwing that same combo that was meant to get into his system by the end of the week.

It was Saturday now. Saturday night to be specific. Izuku could feel how different it was compared to Monday, he was making progress but it was still not enough to where he needs to be.

Throwing a few more left jabs and finishing it with a straight right. His form had drastically changed and improved since Tuesday. Even Nezu was surprised, he had expected him to be spending another few weeks on this but it seems that Izuku was ready for the next step: Footwork.

On Thursday, Nezu taught him how to use footwork to his advantage in any confrontation. Keeping himself light on his feet Izuku really felt the difference when moving around. Back during the fight with Muscular, his feet were always planted and heavy with the amount of energy he generated from his body.

Izuku was faster for sure. His feet would skip with ease. Footwork saved him a lot of time and energy. Skipping around the heavy bag, Izuku threw his combo and practice weaving as if he was dodging himself throwing the jabs and straights.

The teen did a few more reps before he was interrupted by a knock on his door...

Going over to the door, he turned the air pressure back to normal and breathed in a sigh of relief. With the warm temperatures due to his own training and the restriction due to the low air pressure, his body was covered in sweat underneath the weighted clothes. It would take a while before the room temperature went down.

Opening the door, he was met with his apparent "date" for tomorrow as Nezu put it...

"Hey, Midori! I just wanted to check in with you to see if your good to go for tomorrow?"

"You could have just called my phone."

"I have tried many times but you don't answer." She puffed her cheeks in annoyance, Izuku found it kinda cute despite his stoic expression present.

"Anyway, 1:00 pm, right? Downstairs in the lobby?"

"Glad you still remember! You always so busy training in your room that I didn't think you would go."

"It's just a thing I have to do," Izuku says wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Well anyway, see you tomorrow!" She runs off with a wave.

"Yea."

Izuku closes his door and makes his way towards his bedroom. Sitting on the bed, he looked at the mirror in front of him where the countertop had his clothes for his date tomorrow.

He sighed again with some exhaustion...

All might was seriously a pain about this.

_"You have a date?! With who?" The blonde woman exclaimed as she smiles with a large smile on her face. _

_"Some pink girl in my class," Izuku says as he throws a few rounds of jabs and straights._

_"Here ya go All Might." Nezu offers a cup of tea, the blonde woman nods thanks to the hybrid animal. All Might reaches over to look at her roster for classes that she will be teaching Izuku. _

_"Mina Ashido. An average student in grades but seems to have a bright personality. I approve." Yami gave the thumbs up to Izuku who was still doing his boxing training. _

_"So do you have any clothes to wear for your date?" She asks the teen._

_"Yea...the clothes I brought with me to U.A." _

_Yami shook her head. "Those are not causal clothes Izuku. Look you can't just go on a date with a girl with those outfits."_

_"What about Nezu's weighted clothes?" Izuku asks, practicing his weaving and dodging._

_"I wouldn't recommend it. Your not training and if you run into some kind of trouble like you did with that Muscular guy. The weighted clothes will weigh you down and even taking them off his a struggle for you." Nezu added. _

_Izuku growled as he finishes his round with shadow boxing. "Then I will just wear the clothes I use for hunting."_

_"No, I will ship all of the clothes that I got for you, which you never bothered to wear anyway, to your room, and set them up in outfits so you won't just throw something on that doesn't work well together." All Might says with her disproving nod. Izuku groaned at her. _

_"I don't get what the hell is the point of this "date"? Aren't we just spending the day together? Why go the extra mile for this causal wear-bullshit."_

_All Might was about to speak but Nezu put up his hand. _

_"Dad, a "date" is usually an activity that couples do to see if they are a match for one another. If all goes well then the two will continue their relationship and develop it further in different ways."_

_"So what? This Ashido-San, wants to see if I qualify as a mating partner?"_

_"To put it bluntly yes, but mating would be a bit of a stretch, to say the least. I mean, most girls your age don't think about having long-term partners, but more so think about the fun they would enjoy spending time with the person they are attracted too. Mating could be part of it, but in most cases, it's never planned. It just sorta happens between people."_

_"I am already disliking the concept of this pastime..." Izuku says as he plops down between All Might and Nezu._

_"Dad, just think of it like this. Would you rather have allies that can help you find Tenka, or enemies that will stop you from finding her? It's a bit black and white but answer me honestly."_

_"Almost a year ago I would have said enemies but seeing how I am now, I rather have the allies."_

_"There you go. Now in order to have Ashido-San as an ally, you need to befriend her or do something with her to have you to be on good terms. In this case, the date on Sunday." _

_Izuku only nodded with an annoyed expression on his face. _

_"I know you don't like it, but trust me, this makes the situation a lot easier to handle. So go along with this and actually make the effort to get to know her." Nezu says as he gives Izuku a cup of tea. Izuku thanks him and nods at his reasoning. _

_"Okay...I guess I will give it a shot." Izuku relented with a tired sigh, not knowing if he would look forward to this date._

_"Trust me Izuku, you will have a great time. Just keep in mind that these girls didn't grow up like you so you have to be patient with them." All Might offers a smile, Izuku rolled his eyes before finishing his tea..._

**Sunday~**

It was an hour before the time to meet her. Izuku finishes changing into one of the outfits that All Might organized for him. Wearing a navy-blue T-Shirt with some jeans, a watch to help him tell time(when he already has a phone for that!), and some red shoes.

"Are you ready? You still got an hour left?" Nezu asks as he looks into Izuku's closet to put the newly shipped clothes in order.

"Yes. Figured I would do some more shadow boxing before it was time to show up."

"No training, you just got out of the shower. You need to be hygienic in order for this date to go smoothly."

"The hell Nezu, first clothes, now I cannot train?"

"You are getting ready for a date, dad. It's not something you want to take lightly until you have many experiences with it. Look just because Tenka and I became nose-blind to your smell, it doesn't mean that these girls cannot smell your stinky-ass."

"Oh haha. So what am I suppose to do for an hour? I already hunted my food just in case I show up late when we come back. I don't have a lot of things to do."

"Well sit done and listen. Because I don't want you to fuck up this date with Ashido. You need to leave a good impression so act like this date puts your life on the line!" Nezu points at him as Izuku shrugs and sits down on one of the workout benches.

"Rule one: Always give her attention. This activity is focused on both of you. You cannot act selfishly with her, well maybe you can but not like total selfish-asshole level. Rule Two: Do not talk about deeply personal subjects, from what I have seen in my experiences dealing with high school kids in these past four years is that they all go off in the deep end when assuming that their partner of only one month or two, is worthy enough to hear some personal bullshit. Do not do that! I know you are the type of guy who doesn't care about that but consider the girl's feelings, she just wants to have a good time and get to know you. Not here your life story and personal baggage. Finally, Rule Three: Always be kind and polite to her, I know your kind, but you are not polite. You don't have to force your smile or anything just let her say or do to you without feeling it's a threat. Also, side note but this needs to be addressed, don't go jumping the gun and mating with her on your first date! Only after you establish some bare minimum of friendship is when you can do that."

"Nezu, you realize rules two and three are basically rule one." Izuku deadpanned.

"Just listen and remember what I am saying to you. Anyway, let's run some practice scenarios. I will pretend to be your average schoolgirl and ask you some questions and you ask me some."

Izuku unsure what to expect nodded but was immediately grossed out when Nezu pose with what assumes to be a seductive pose

"Izuku-Kun~ Does this dress look like fat on me?"

"Yes, yes it does!" Izuku shouted in disgust, starting to hold back a gag.

"You fucking idiot, that's not how you are supposed to react! You're supposed to say "It doesn't look fat on you Nezu-Chan~" or if it does look fat say "It doesn't matter if your fat or not. I will always appreciate you~", you have to say something like that!"

"Not when you are posing like that in front of me!" Izuku says covering his mouth, his mind was slowly getting scarred.

"Okay next scenario. Izuku-Kun~ what's your favorite hobby? Mine is reading."

"Seriously?! You're changing your voice now?! It still sounds like a guy's!"

"Just answer the fucking question Izuku-Kun~" Nezu or in this case Nezu-Chan growls "sweetly" at him.

"I don't know. Ugh! I like to workout! I guess?" Izuku says feeling the situation just got really nasty for him.

"Oh wow~ It would explain why your rippling muscles~"

"..."

"You have to say something Izuku-Kun~"

"Uh...Thanks, I guess...?"

Nezu-Chan does another pose for Izuku making the silence all that more disturbing...

"You have to compliment me now, you asshat!" Nezu-Chan yells in his "sweet" voice.

"You have nice fur..." Izuku compliments with a nauseous face.

"Oh why thank you. I make sure to brush it every morning~"

"Are we done?" Izuku asks wanting this to be over.

"Nope! Now it's your turn~"

"So...what do you like?"

"I like cooking, making tea, spending time with my dad and auntie, and reading books~" Nezu flashes an attempt at a cute smile which only made Izuku want to leave the room even more.

"Are we done now?"

"Unlikely, you and I will go through hundreds of different scenarios until you can answer all of them correctly! Isn't that fun Izuku-Kun?~"

Izuku could only groan in pain as the hour went by forever...

**A long hour later...**

Izuku waited downstairs, his date hasn't even arrived yet and he felt tired. That whole session with Nezu made him feel dead on the inside. Over and over, every time he got it wrong, Nezu would correct him in the stupid voice.

It made Izuku want to reconsider this whole thing and ditch the girl but Nezu told him it's better to have friends than enemies. So Izuku will just play along for now.

Waiting downstairs on one of the tables, Izuku waited for Mina to arrive. His thoughts trailed away as a person took a seat next to him.

"Hello, Midoriya-Kun." Looking for his side, he saw the small girl from the dinner table a few days back.

"Mineta-San." Izuku nods.

"Where are you off to now? You always leave the forest do your thing but nothing else."

_'Be polite and kind...'_

"I am waiting for my date right now."

Mineta narrowed her eyes which Izuku noticed as a bad sign. "Is that right? With who?"

"Ashido-San," Izuku answers finding the girl to be more and more annoyed with him. What was he doing wrong?

"Well, I hope you have a fun time with her." Mineta suddenly smiles before getting off of her seat and walking away leaving Izuku alone.

_'Okay, that was odd...'_

Izuku didn't bother trying to think too much about since his date had arrived a few moments later.

"Hey, Midori!" Izuku looked at the girl before sniffing the air. The perfume wasn't strong but it did have the smell of some of the plants back at home that only grew during spring.

Mina wore a white long-sleeve with jeans, some sneakers as well, and some wrist jewelry of some kind. Izuku got up off his seat to meet her halfway.

"Did you wait too long?" She asks with a tilt of her head.

_'Say what they want to hear...'_

"Not at all, I just got here," Izuku says with a shook of his head.

"I'm glad!" Mina says with a smile.

"Oh, I brought the stuff for the date!" She says showing her the bag in which Izuku nodded and thanked her.

"Let's get going then." She grabs Izuku's arm and leads him along.

The trip to the park was a mediocre one. Izuku played it frosty as he answered questions that Mina would ask him about the various things they had passed by such as did Izuku eat out at this restaurant? Or did he ever play at that arcade? Maybe even read stuff from a nearby manga store.

By the time they reached the park, it was somewhat busy. Many people in this place spending time with loved ones. Izuku walked with Mina following him, his objective was to find a place nice and quiet for the two of them to sit down and enjoy. Soon finding a place near the large pond of the park.

Izuku asks Mina for the bag which she gave. Izuku set up a large blanket for them to sit down and relax. Once the took their place the two continued their conversation.

"I am a bit surprised. I didn't expect you to prefer the park more than the disco club I had in mind." Mina says as she leans on Izuku, the latter of which found it kinda annoying but he only hid his annoyance in an effort to befriend this girl.

"I like nature, I grew up around it." Izuku shrugs causing Mina to lean in and continue talking to him.

"Really? I never would have taken you for nature-loving type."

"More like nature respecting type." Izuku corrects as he takes his turn to ask Mina about herself.

"Do you like clubbing?"

"If it has a dance floor than yes. I do like clubbing."

"How long have you danced?" Izuku asks her, gazing out at the pond.

"Since I was a little girl. I think four or five, but seven is when I actually took classes."

"That must be nice. Do you dance with a group or by yourself?"

"At first it was with a group but then I wanted to do my own thing. I even went to a lot of dance battles around my neighborhood, it was fun."

"Dance battles?" Izuku asks with his thoughts thinking of two people trying to kill each other with dance moves.

"It's like a contest to see who has the better moves than the other. So they dance in front of a crowd, usually, and see who has the better style and coordination."

"Was it difficult for you to learn?"

"Not really, I loved dancing so it was easy to learn over the years, especially hip-hop when I was a little girl."

"Do you still practice it?"

"Yea, every single day. It's in my system, something that can't be erased from my being, ya know?"

Izuku nods with a smile on his face, it was like hunting, the only difference is that back when he first started, he hated it. Now he loved it, how it meant that he was taking his place in nature and not abusing the resources for his own desire. He had a passion that grew over the years, eventually, it became a part of him. Part of who he was.

"Yea. I know the feeling."

Mina turns her head to face him. It was odd, she only knew the boy for a week and hardly spoke to him but they were speaking as if they friends for a long time. Truthfully she was kinda expecting to be a bit bored with the idea of going to the park since being at a club wasn't Izuku's scene it seems. But she was wrong in some regard, Izuku felt comfortable from the way his body relaxes against hers.

"Say Izuku, you don't like talking to others? Does that include me as well?" She teases him with a pout of her own.

Sensing she was only teasing with him, Izuku answers with a forced smirk. "Yes, especially you." He leans in and whispers in her ear. Mina blushes before pouting.

"And since when do you call me by my first name?" Izuku says leaning with some aggression.

"Well, I gave you permission to call me Mina. So it should be fair to call you Izuku."

"Such a friendly person you are," Izuku says leaning away as Mina huffs.

"So? How about it?"

"Not so fast. We don't know each other that well. Plus I rather call you Tanuki than address you as Mina." Izuku inwardly laughs at Mina's reaction.

"T-Tanuki?! What the hell?! What makes me look like a Tanuki?!" She glares at him as Izuku smirks.

_'Tease her a bit...'_

Izuku reaches over and pulls her closer. "Cause those eyes of yours makes me believe that you are part Tanuki, plus you got the hair of one," Izuku says as he places his hands in her pink locks which makes Mina glared at him with a purple blush.

"Hmph!" She crosses her arms and puffed her cheeks, looking at the pond instead of him. Izuku smiled before looking at the pond as well.

"So...what do I call you?"

"Anything but Izuku...but if you want another name to give me, just call me Zo."

"Zo? Is that sort of fat-joke that I am not getting?"

"Don't know. A friend of mine gave me that nickname so I just went along with it." Izuku says as he lays down with Mina looking at him again.

"Well, I don't see anything that gives you the name Zo, unless~" Izuku caught her gaze looking at his lower region. He was somewhat expecting her to be more curious but Izuku reminded himself that he shouldn't expect much from girls when it comes to mating.

"So tell me...how big is it?" Mina asks with a smirk on her face.

"Why don't you just look at yourself and decide if it's big enough for you?" Izuku shoots back with his own smirk.

"Do you take me for an easy girl?" Mina says dropping her smirk for a frown.

"You were teasing me, so why not tease back?"

"Doesn't sound like teasing more like your testing me," Mina says with a glare.

"Don't girls do that to guys as well?" Izuku asks looking at her.

"Depends on what the girl is testing the guy on. Could be the girl wants to hint the guy that she likes him or something more causal to see if the guy actually pays attention to anything a female friend would say to him." Mina explains. "It seems like your testing me."

"Take how you will, I don't care how you see it." Izuku states as a mischievous glint in Mina's eye appeared.

"How about some fun? Maybe something that can get me soft and wet? You interested?"

Izuku gave the girl a blank expression as he was not looking forward to what the girl's idea was. He knew she wasn't the type of girl to be committed, but there was something else that she had in mind.

"Sure." Izuku accepts as Mina gets up urging Izuku to stand up as well. Mina quickly took his hand and ran towards the pond. Once their feet were deep in the water, Mina smiles before splashing waters in Izuku's face.

Feeling competitive, Izuku returned the gesture as Mina laughs at being soaked by the boy. Izuku was met with another splash at him.

_"Let her enjoy this moment..."_

Izuku kept at it as Mina continues to get wet, this time she was on the losing side. Laughing as she shields her face from the incoming splashes.

This continued on for another few moments before Mina suddenly leaped at Izuku, the boy knew he could dodge her but decided to let her take the hit. Both of them collide and fell on Izuku's back.

Down in the pond. Izuku was underwater. Looking up, he was met with amber-yellow eyes and a wide grin. Mina was on top of him underwater. Both curly hairs moving slowly before Izuku decides to get himself upright. With her still on his chest, both of them took a breath before the pink-skin girl laughed out loud. Once she opens her eyes, she stops with a surprised look on her face.

"What is it?" Izuku asks.

"You have a nice smile you know that?" She says.

Izuku didn't notice how his own smile went upwards. It was small but still noticeable to the girl. Mina still looked at him with curiosity, still eager to get to know him.

"Achoo!" Mina sneezes before shivering. Izuku instinctively for her out of the pond and back to the blanket. He sat her down and begins to undress her.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Listen, your clothes are soaked right now. Removed them before you can get sick."

"But we are in a park..."

"Just wrap the blanket around you..." Izuku says taking off the girl's shirt. He serious, he remembered back when Tenka or Nezu would spend to much time in the riverbank back at home and would catch a cold, leaving them vulnerable for a few days, which was precious time lost. He did not want the same thing to happen to this girl. Sickness was never something he wished upon someone. It was miserable and painful in some cases.

Taking off her jeans, shoes, and socks, Izuku ignores the girl's protest as he wraps the girl with the blanket and started padding it. Helping the girl dry off.

Once he got most of it, he looked at the girl's face, she held a mean glare with an iliac blush across. Izuku sighs before taking off his shirt and taking the girl's clothes to hang on a tree that they sat in front of. After that was done, he sat down next to the quiet and clearly angry girl.

None of them said a word until the girl calmed down a bit.

"What the hell was that?" Mina looked at him as Izuku had his stoic expression on his face. Izuku took a moment, looked at the angered girl then back at the pond.

"Forgive me, it's an instinct that I have. You reminded me of my old life before my mother took me back to city life."

"What did I remind you of?"

"My sister..." Izuku says with some hesitation, he was about to say "son" as well but he remembered Nezu's request of him to keep their relationship a secret.

Mina's eyes soften with confusion. How did playing at a pond and having your date undress you suddenly remind them of their sister? "Look I know you were into some kinky shit with your sister, and I honestly think you need some help. But don't go undressing some girl because of your taste. As I said, I am not an easy girl!"

"That's not it. It's when you sneezed and shivered in the pond." Izuku says meeting the girl's eyes. Mina saw it, for once it didn't have genuine annoyance and irritation or even that weird stoicism, this was an actual concern.

"So...we were wet what you expect? That I could get sick and never get better?"

"Yes," Izuku says with a dead tone that shook the pink-haired girl. Another moment passed as the almost nude boy looked at the blanked covered girl. Her eyes already telling him to explain his reasoning.

"Back when I was living with my sister, we didn't live in an urban environment. There were no hospitals, clinics, or even doctors to look after us. Everyone was for themselves, my sister and I were all we had. So you can guess the number of diseases that can appear in a rural environment in the country-side with no medical assurance at all."

Mina softens her look almost entirely, she didn't know that. How could have she known? This guy barely talks to anyone and doesn't have the desire too. She could only imagine what it was like to live dirt poor.

"There were times when we would get thirsty or needed to clean ourselves. We would always use this river to help ourselves. But sometimes when we linger for too long, usually my sister would fall ill to a cold."

"That doesn't sound so bad..."Mina added with some hope.

"Mind you, we needed to get our food through hunting. So whenever one of us gets sick, we are unable to hunt as well. Only to be left wide open for the animals that can prey on us." Izuku says with a grim tone. Mina looks away with some shame.

"I am sorry...I didn't know." She grimaced at Izuku's next words.

"No, you didn't. Why would you though? We barely just met and actually talk to each other..." Izuku says.

The situation felt tense after that. Mina wouldn't try to make any jokes or teasing Izuku in any manner in fear of being up against some bad memories. It was decided in a silent agreement, that once their clothes had dried off, they would head back to U.A.

The trip back was a silent one, there was no enthusiastic manner from Mina, just a quiet one. Every few minutes she would ask Izuku if he was alright, the boy would say he is fine and would ask the same question to her. With her not sure how to respond back.

They were strangers that went out together. While it was fun for the most part, the last bit really caused some awkwardness for Mina. Izuku didn't seem to feel that same vibe but refrain from starting any small talk with the cautious thought of not revealing too much about himself.

As the pair walks back the dorms. Izuku stops in front of the stairs with Mina stopping too.

"Tanuki. I wanted to ask. Can we be friends?" Izuku says with his inner being cringing at the prospect of making allies but it needed to be done.

"Huh? Why ask that now?"

"Look I know what I did was extreme and I shared a bit too much about myself. But I was hoping out of this outing with you that I can at the very least have a friend." Izuku inwardly thanks Nezu for the hour of gruesome preparation otherwise, he would have not been able to say some of the lines that came out of his mouth this afternoon.

Mina was taken by surprise. She expected Izuku to be even more reclusive after this outing but not eager to pursue a friendship with her. Mina guesses that this was a better alternative than having the boy be a loner for the remainder of their high school years.

Turning to meet him completely, she smiles. Mina could always use a friend, after all, she wasn't that popular with anyone in middle school due to her appearances. But she was definitely friendly to those who were willing to give her a shot at being friends. Especially now that with the girls, her friends list increased by the double digits! She was now friends with her entire class! And she wasn't going to treat Izuku any different from the rest of them.

"Of course. Let's be friends Zo!" Mina rushes and grasp Izuku's hands and smiles with a dark blush on her cheek. Izuku returns the smile as the pair of them walked into the dorms together.

Just before anyone in the lobby comes and asks what's going on between the two of them. Izuku dismisses himself from Mina's side but thanking her for the date which Mina gratefully welcomes him.

As Izuku walks away from the crowd that swarmed Mina, he couldn't help but felt himself smile again, glad he got the date done...

**The following morning...**

Izuku made sure that the uniform was correctly worn without the tie. He never will ever like ties. The feeling of having a collar in the presentation of fabric for formal clothing. It was a shackle in disguise.

Picking up the two pairs of weighted cuffs. Placing two on his ankles and the other two on his wrist. Checking is fainted reflection on the window to see he didn't leave anything else out besides the notorious necktie.

"You look handsome Izuku-Kun~" Izuku grins as he turns to see his son enter the office with his tracksuit.

The little hybrid animal went out for a fun around the facility, Izuku woke up early to get himself mentally ready for the bullshit that was classes.

"Why thanks Nezu-Chan. So how does it feel to be active again?" Izuku asks as he sits down while Nezu gets the warm kettle.

"Fantastic! I feel great to move around again. Give me a couple of months and I will be able to spar with you." Nezu declares as he pours the warm tea in the two cups.

"Glad to hear it. We are going to have to be in our best shape possible when the time comes to rescue Tenka." Izuku comments as he was handed a cup. Drinking slowly as Nezu sits down in the opposite chair.

"That goes without saying. Kinda wish I was active for the past four years. I am even rustier than you are."

"Just keep at it, it will eventually come back to you. Plus side is that we can still use **Primal**. So I am not that worried, aside from the other Seirei Dobutsu in U.A. Speaking of that, do you know who is a Seirei Dobutsu? Just to give me a heads up."

"From my memory alone...we have two faculty members, both are female and your teachers, your upperclassmen in her third year. That's about it. I have to do orientation later on in the morning in order to smell out who is a Seirei Dobutsu. But Dad, beware of the two teachers. One of which you met before."

"Really? Well, I will be able to sense her when the time comes." Izuku held a thoughtful expression on his face as Nezu drinks his tea before looking at the clock.

"It's almost time dad. Remember, you don't need enemies but allies. It makes the whole academic year smoother to go through. Plus we don't know how long until we get information on Auntie Tenka." Nezu reminds as Izuku nods slowly before drinking to rest of his tea and grabbing his backpack with some difficulty with the weighted cuffs.

"I know. Yesterday went alright with Tanuki, so why shouldn't the rest of the girls be easy to befriend?"

"We will see how long your patience will be tested. Good luck with your first-day dad." Nezu waves goodbye as Izuku reruns the wave before leaving the principal's office...

Going down the hall, Izuku didn't have any trouble finding his assigned classroom. It wasn't much trouble, he stopped to hear noises in the classroom.

"Bakugo-San! Don't put your feet on the desk!"

"Don't tell me what to do four-eyes!"

"Baku-Chan! Don't be so rude!"

"Can it shitty-hair!"

Izuku shrugs as he opens the door reveling some of his classmates. Kirishima-San, Iida-San, Bakugo-San, and a few others.

"Oh, Midoriya-Kun!" Izuku turns his head to the seat behind Bakugo-San. Skip another seat there was Mineta-San waving for him to come over. With nothing better to do, Izuku waltz past the three girls and took his seat behind Bakugo-San.

Feeling his back being tapped on, Izuku turns his head to meet the shorter-than-average girl.

"How did your outing go? Was it fun?" Izuku saw a mean glint in her eye. Izuku was not sure how to handle it besides offering his hand to her.

"Say, Mineta-San. Want to be friends?" Izuku asks casually. Misaia looked at his hand before grinning but never losing that angry glare. She took his hand and shook it.

"Oh, we can more than just friends~"

"Is that so? Well glad to hear it." Izuku nods taking his hand away before answering her question.

"As for the date, it was fine. Tanuki and I became friends which good enough for me."

"Tanuki? I thought you went with Ashido-San?"

"Yea, I just call her Tanuki."

The small girl began to laugh at the nickname, Izuku tilted his head not understanding what was humorous about the nickname he gave Mina.

"Can I get a nickname?" The short girl asks as Izuku takes a look at her features. Short, smells like sweat and shame, and overall has a scavenger-vibe.

"Nezumi," Izuku says.

"Nezumi...I like it." Mineta says to herself some imaginations going into her head.

"Nezumi-San, any reason why you wanted a nickname?"

"I guess so I can feel special when you can call me by a nickname~" She leans forward with a perverted smile on her face. Izuku did lay any mind after that. Merely just relax as the rest of his classmates came in one after the other. Soon once the class was filled the door opened again to view a woman in black baggy clothes with a long scarf around her neck.

"Alright class, since you are already in your seats which is already a good start. I want you all to wear this P.E. Uniform and meet me outside in the field. Changing rooms are at the end of this hall, there are names on the lockers and with a key. You have five minutes, any questions?"

A hand raised up. "Yes, Tenya?"

"Sensei, I have a question the gender separation, does Midoriya-San share the same locker room as us?"

"No. It would be unethical to have both genders share lockers. Midoriya here will use the boy's locker room. Just cause we have more female students doesn't mean we don't have to accommodate the male ones. Now then anything else?"

No more questions ask.

"Good. Now get changed and meet me on the field."

With that, the class went to the locker rooms. Izuku opens the door to an empty locker room and soon founded his own. Izuku found it kinda odd that he was the only one with the name since this locker room was meant to have forty lockers. Izuku looked around and found a locker with a name on it. Jurota Shishida it read...

Once he was finished changing, Izuku was out on the field with the rest of his class. Their teacher about to say what comes next...

"Alright, we will be having a Quirk Apprehension Test. Though there are two parts to it. One with quirks and the other without."

"What about orientation?" The brown-haired girl says.

"Here at U.A., we don't need to follow pointless ceremonies that you have grown accustomed too. Anyway...Bakugo, how many meters could you through a softball back in middle-school?"

"67 meters." The blonde, spiky-haired girl spoke up as their teacher tossed her the softball.

"Use your quirk this time," Aizawa-Sensei demands as Bakugo walked forward into a circle on the field. She warmed up her throwing arm before taking a step and shouting...

"DIE!" A blast from her quirk sends the softball flying and seemingly unharmed before landed a couple of meters away.

"463.5." The teacher showed the score as Bakugo went back with the rest of the students.

"Damn that so cool!" Kirishima-San cheered.

"Yea this is gonna be fun!" Mina shouted.

"Fun?" Aizawa-Sensei questions with a dark tone. Her hair shadowing her eyes. The whole class went silent.

"Heroes have to deal with natural disasters, Villain attacks, and even catastrophic events. By no means is that "fun". If you are looking for that in this profession you might as well check yourself out of U.A. and look for a different passion. Because you won't be saying heroism is fun when civilians are being killed right before your eyes or before help even arrives. You won't be saying it's fun when you cannot save people from a natural disaster. You especially will not say it's fun when you lose your composure and that cost the lives of how many innocents. Thankfully though, U.A. is meant to breed the next generation of heroes to surpass the previous generation. So if you are still committed to being the world's newest heroes, then give me a Plus Ultra effort."

So it began...

Izuku zoned out for most of the dialogue, really paying attention until his name was called up. The first test he took was a one-way sprint. not His opponent was Katsumi Bakugo.

Considering that they were supposed to use their quirks, Izuku opted to use **Primal **to give him an edge at the very least.

**_"Get set...GO!" _**The robot issued the start for the race. Izuku immediately activated **Primal **and took off in an instant! Katsumi was left surprised for an instant but she used her explosions to keep up with Izuku.

Once the two had reached the finish line the robot calculated the scores...

**Izuku Midoriya: 1.76secs **

**Katsumi Bakugo: 4.13 secs**

Izuku exhaled before his **Primal **receding. Turning to walked back to the starting position, he didn't fail to catch a glimpse of an angered expression from the blonde girl. Not seeing the issue, Izuku just walked back to his starting position and waited for the test to start again.

"Holy shit!" Kaminari-San called out in surprise.

"Damn! He even surpassed Iida-San!" Kirishima-San cheered.

"Truly, that is All Might's son." The girl herself, Tonika Iida, commented with pride.

The second race was repeated this time the difference was set in stone. Izuku didn't use **Primal **for this second part as his opponent was forced to refrain from using her explosive quirk.

Once the dash was completed. Izuku turned to a slightly breathless girl as the score exclaimed...

**Izuku Midoriya: 5.3secs**

**Katsumi Bakugo: 8.6secs**

Katsumi looked with surprise and anger. How did she let some Quirkless nobody beat her, number one hero's son or not, she should have been able to beat him.

Izuku gave her one last look before turning to leave the dash so the next pair can use it.

"Oi!" Katsumi called putting but Izuku didn't pay attention to her. Getting into a running pace she put his hand on his shoulder but was immediately stopped as his left hand grasping her right wrist.

"Can I help you?" Izuku turned halfway his green pupils meeting her red ones.

"How did you do that? That shouldn't be even natural for someone who is Quirkless. Speaking off, you do have a quirk don't..."

"Enough Bakugo. Just fall back in line." Aizawa-Sensei called the two teens' attention. Izuku let go of her hand and continued on his way until a distinct smell hit his nose...

With a quick sound of something racing unbelievably fast. Izuku turned around quickly to see if his nose wasn't lying to him.

Red-skin, vascular veins, muscles more define. It was for a quick moment but he did catch a real glimpse of his classmate using **Primal**.

**Tsuyu Asui: 1.86secs**

**Ochako Uraraka: 7.15 secs**

Standing up straight, Tsuyu receded her **Primal **before walking back to the starting line with Ochako breathlessly following. The two took their places and raced again.

**Tsuyu Asui: 5.58secs**

**Ochako Uraraka: 9.8secs**

Just like him, she wasn't breaking any kind of sweat. Walking towards him, Izuku could sense that something was amiss. As if she wasn't using her full capabilities. Left him wondering how big the gap was between her and Tsuyu.

Now standing face-to-face. Some of the class didn't pay any mind to the pair while the others did.

**"What do you want?" Izuku asks in his primitive tongue.**

**"Just getting a good look at you. Those weights slowing you down?" Tsuyu asks letting **

**"That's not any of your concern," Izuku says as his body was starting to feel nervous in front of this frog-girl. **

Izuku and Tsuyu maintained eye contact as the frog-girl pointed her index finger on her cheek, making thoughtful expression before she whispered for only him to hear.

"It will soon be in your best interest that you take off the weights Midoriya-San."

With that being said. Tsuyu walked passed Izuku where the boy caught a good whiff of her scent. His skin began to sweat, he knew it. It was like that other girl that attacked him in the forest, only this time far worse...

The test continued on. Izuku did his best to keep to himself after that exchange. The only time that Tsuyu showed him up was one other test.

A grip test...

**Makoto Shoji: 540.0kg(Quirk Use)**  
**46.0kg(No Quirk Use)**

**Izuku Midoriya: 336.0kg(Quirk Use)**  
**112.0kg(No Quirk Use)**

**Tsuyu Asui: 990.0kg(Quirk Use)**  
**110.0kg(No Quirk Use)**

Izuku was nearby when the robotic announced the frog girl's grip score. He looked at her. She had her **Primal **activated but one eye was kept looking at him. It was different this time. Izuku could actually feel the gap between the two of them. The only noticeable physical difference between earlier and now was the eyes. Tsuyu's pupils resembled like a toad. Although that wasn't the only thing, the white sclera in her eyes became pitch black only leaving those toad eyes glowing green for him to see.

Izuku visibly felt uncomfortable, he knew from that point forward, he was completely outmatched.

_Don't focus on her! That's what she want's you to do! Concentrate on training yourself and if she does decide to come after you, just brace yourself for the worse..._ Izuku thought you himself as he regained some of his composure.

The last test was before them.

Uraraka-San had gone and scored a comedic infinity.

"Midoriya you are the last one. Take your first throw without your quirk."

Izuku stepped forward as Aizawa-Sensei tossed him the softball. Catching it, Izuku immediately smelt the scent of another person like him and Tsuyu, he gave a quick glance at his teacher but decided to just get the throw over with.

Throwing as how he remembered back in the forest he managed to get him a good score.

**Izuku Midoriya: 172.4 meters (No Quirk Use)**

Getting ready for his last throw. He activated **Primal **and positioned himself into throwing it.

"I wonder what score would Zo get this time?" Mina asks aloud for some of the other girls to speculate.

"It doesn't matter what he gets! Let him throw the damn ball so we can get on with the test!" Katsumi shouted before any of the other girls could say their thoughts.

"Hey what's your problem!" Mina shouts at her.

"The bastard over there is not Quirkless that's what!" Katsumi shouts back.

"Maybe he didn't want to say what his quirk was." Mina defends.

"Will you two shut up before I put you both six feet under, Kero," Tsuyu says causing the blond and pink-haired girl to stop their short argument to look at the frog-girl.

"What the hell did you say to me?!"

"I told you to shut up before I strangle you!" Tsuyu vanishes to appear behind the blonde with her tongue already lapped and binds around the girl's neck. Katsumi was shocked, she didn't see her move. The others were speechless as to the exchange.

"Asui! Let her go!" The woman flared her quirk at the frog-girl.

"Sure Sensei..." Tsuyu unwrapped her tongue off of Katsumi and walked back to her spot, keeping an eye on Izuku.

"Continue Midoriya," Aizawa-Sensei commands the young teen who was still in his **Primal **state. His Sensei holding the phone in her hand ready to press something. Just before he throws the ball. Aizawa clicked the button.

The cuffs around Izuku's wrist and ankles blinked read just before the teen collapsed to his knees with him coughing out some blood.

"Zo/Midoriya-Kun!" Both Mina and Misaia shouted in worry.

"What..." Izuku said as his body felt an immense amount of pain.

"What did you..."

His Sensei walking over to him, helping sit upright.

"These cuffs are not just weighted cuffs. They are special cuffs for detaining criminals who have the ability to use **Primal**. The principal wanted me to teach you since you have potential and I am starting to see it myself. However, that doesn't excuse the fact that you cannot be a hero if you keep exploiting that ability."

"It's just a mere hunting technique..." Izuku growls in pain as his **Primal **receded. Aizawa-Sensei merely chuckled at that response.

"It more than just a hunting technique...it's an ability granting through certain conditions that can make you almost unstoppable. With a price of course. But as far as I can see, you have only reached the first stage and let us keep it that way Midoriya."

"...?" Izuku couldn't bother making any more words due to the pain.

"Just keep in mind that a lot of people will come after once they find out what you are. Regardless of your the supposed son of All Might. Now take your throw so we can end the test." Aizawa pressed a button on the phone again, the cuffs didn't blink red anymore and the pain was gone. Exhaling deeply from the pain, Izuku got up and into his position. He was hesitant to use **Primal **again but his Sensei didn't seem to wait for him.

"Hurry it up."

Izuku nods before getting into his primitive state and thrown the ball one last time. With blinding speed and power, the softball flew into the sky to the only land several more hundred meters away.

**Izuku Midoriya: 517 meters(Quirk Use)**

The announcement said before Izuku deactivated it.

After a couple of minutes of chattering and waiting for their teacher. Aizawa showed up and pulled up the scores for the class.

**Quirk Use: **

**Tsuyu Asui**

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Shoko Todoroki**

**Katsumi Bakugo**

The list went on, eventually, Izuku stopped paying any attention. Knowing full well where he stood.

"Now for the non-quirk use."

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Tsuyu Asui**

**Shoko Todoroki**

**Katsumi Bakugo**

**Tonika Iida**

"Keep in mind where you stand as of now. Considering that most of you do show promise from the get-go. I won't bother trying to expel you like last year's class. However, that doesn't mean you can slack off now, I will give you hell as your teacher so be prepared for the worst. That's all for now, there will be a syllabus for you on your desk and you spend the rest of homeroom however you want."

With that, the class went back into the changing rooms. Izuku left thinking about the experience, there was equipment to prevent a person from using their primitive state? It left him cautious at the thought of how many weapons could exist for that purpose alone. Well, at least his Sensei wasn't a foe to worry about. However, there was the subject of **Primal **having many stages and him only able to use the first one for now.

He would have to talk to Nezu come lunch period. Heading into the locker room, he opens his locker to get ready to change into his uniform. However, after taking off his top and shoes, he felt a sudden shift in the air. The locker room door slammed shut and the lights went out.

Izuku calmed his nerves as a familiar scent filled his nose.

"Kero..."

Toad eyes looked back at him. Izuku was cornered, he immediately got into his boxing stance and activated **Primal** bracing for the worse to come...

"Asui-San?!" Izuku didn't get a response as he dodges a fierce attack, breaking the locker to his left. Izuku felt his eyes adjust to the dark a little bit which allowed him to see his surroundings better.

The pair of toad eyes still floated in the void, never leaving his sight. Izuku heard a whipping sound as something was coming at him with high speed. Weaving to the right, he smelled saliva for a brief moment before the thing retracted back to Tsuyu. Her tongue.

Not taking any more chances, Izuku stepped in fast as he prepared a one-one-two combo. His first two jabs were dodged with ease but his straight landed but didn't connect. His fist had an immense amount of pain shooting in. Pulling his right back, he held his fist, blood, bone...

"You were close but the skull is a great defense against bare knuckles. Kero." Tsuyu instructs as she shoots out her appendage around Izuku's neck, not wanting to give him a chance to defend or breathe.

Izuku felt the wet tongue circle around his neck and immediately ducked down to the floor and leaped at her. Preparing to the same move again, he threw his jabs, the first one hit somewhere in her abdomen which felt smooth but Izuku didn't have time to think about that. The second jab was used as a feint for his straight right again, this time it didn't even hit as Izuku felt his chin go upward from the strong kick. Izuku flipped back before hitting his face on the ground.

"Are you done? Would you like to run away? Go ahead you have two seconds." She asks.

Izuku pushes himself upward, his **Primal **aching at him to run away and for once he was willing to follow his instincts. With all fight thrown to the wind, the flight was all that took over as Izuku dashed.

"Two." Izuku just before reaching the handle to open the door, felt his ankle being wrapped by her tongue. With all his strength, he clawed and stomped on the wet appendage, before having his body being slammed all over the room. Hitting the steel door lockers with enough force to break them off of their hinges. Being slammed into the ceiling where the lights shocked Izuku and Tsuyu but that didn't stop the girl's assault. Then finally, being thrown deep into the locker room and through a glass door straight into the showers.

"Ack!" Izuku felt his **Primal **recede for the fifth time today. His body covered in cuts, burns, and bruises. Turning with his chest facing the ceiling, he heard the soft footsteps stepping on the tile.

He didn't need to look at the predator that was standing above him. Tsuyu did him a favor as she flipped the light switch to reveal her in all her nudity.

"It's a shame that you are the son of a great hero. Otherwise, we could've have been good friends regardless of how weak you were." She places her barefoot on his throat. "But I can give you a fair warning this time around considering your still alive after your encounter with Setsuna."

Izuku narrowed his eyes at the girl as he tries to take the foot off his throat but even with all his will, his body was too shaken by the fear of this young lady above him.

"Understand Midoriya-San. I don't hate you. Thus there is no personal grudge for me to go after you. But your nothing compared to me. Honestly, it's really a let down that your this helpless when you are supposed to have the genetics of a top-tier hero."

"Get...to...the...point." Izuku felt his struggle against the foot that was now pressed against his windpipe.

"Inpatient. It's a wonder how did Ashido-San have to deal with you yesterday. Anyway, my point is that if you don't drop out of the hero course by the end of the month, I will personally see to myself that you won't be able to mate again. Understand?" She threats placing her other barefoot on top of his crotch, pressing down fiercely as Izuku screams in agony. Tsuyu didn't have to worry since the locker rooms were all soundproof.

"It's what you males live for yes? To leave something behind in the hopes of the next generation surpassing you. Which is why that's the first punishment after a month. The second month will be your limbs, one after the other. Then if you aren't dead yet. Your life will work just as fine as the last punishment."

"Why...so...much...time?"

"I am being generous with you. Who knows, you might be of some worth once it's time to pay for the first punishment. I could use the entertainment since Setsuna is having her fun. I might as well have mine."

Just as she released him and walked towards the entrance. Izuku was nearly passing out from the amount of pressure that was on both his groin and throat. He tried to get up but his body was shaking in fear...no it was just him. He was scared...

In the last week alone he was terrorized twice...the first time was not so bad, he was just physically wounded but eventually accepted that he needed to be stronger.

This time, it was different...this time he was prepared at least. He had trained, even if it was for a week. Unfortunately, he had to run away, he learned that from the first time with that other girl. Tsuyu was far worse than the previous girl, by a wide margin. The previous girl was excitable but merciful. The frog-girl, she was almost expressionless, unreadable which made it harder to understand.

Clinching his fist and hitting the floor, he was mad, scared, and weak, even though he didn't want to admit it again. All because he was associated with that damn woman! Why did this shit have to happen to him?! Why couldn't he have been killed that day five years ago...

The situation was against him, even though he had some sort of advantage over most of his classmates. Izuku crawled over to one of the shower stalls and turned on the showerhead. Coldwater rising down his bruised, burned, bloody, and most certainly broken body.

He lost count of how many fractures did he have this time? The cuts from the glass door and broken steel lockers. Burnt skin from his impact with the ceiling lamps.

After rinsing himself off, he managed to climb up to the wall and use it as a crutch to get to his locker.

Putting on the clothes was a pain. His weighted cuffs and a damaged body made it difficult just to even put on his uniform correctly. He knew that once he leaves the locker room, he couldn't go back to the class. His next steps were towards the nurse's office...

Chiyo was looking over some physicals that the third years had turned in prior to the start of classes when Izuku came in walking through the door. His body limping and some blood got on his uniform.

She didn't hesitate to help him and immediately released the cuffs and sat him down on the bed. Quickly disrobing him, she assessed the damage and it was mild, to say the least, at least for a **Primal User**.

Kissing his cheek, she looked at the boy who was groaning as his body healed. Whatever was not healed completely, she would bandage it. Offering to let Izuku stay for the rest of the period. Izuku accepted it wordlessly as he lay down.

Chiyo sat down and took up some reading material until Izuku spoke up...

"Do you have to deal with injuries like this often?" He asks.

"If it's for those who can use **Primal **then yes. Yes, I do."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"I started this job sixty years ago. When I was a young girl aspiring to be a hero of my generation."

"Sixty years ago? You don't even look past thirty." Izuku says in disbelief.

"Call it a benefit of being a Seirei Dobutsu. We tend to live well past the second century."

"No way...I never knew that." Izuku says as he looked at the youthful hero.

"It's not common knowledge amongst you youngsters until you reached your forties," Chiyo says with a smile.

"Hmm." Izuku hums as he lays down with a tired look on his face.

"I take it you had a run-in with another Seirei Dobutsu?"

"Yes..." Izuku winces at the fact.

"Why do get the feeling there was something more this time around?"

"She left me with a choice..."

"Oh really? Well if you want a willing ear, then I will happily listen to your troubles." Chiyo offers a smile as she closes her book and pulls her stool next to the bed. Waiting patiently for Izuku. The teen told of what he experienced. Chiyo looked at the boy with a thoughtful look as he spoke of how much the gap between him and his classmate.

"I see...it really does sound difficult for you. But I suppose you aren't the only case I had with that same issue." Chiyo finishes her thoughts as Izuku looks at her.

"I don't get it...I had **Primal **since I was nine. I had more than enough time to train it. Then she tells me that there are other stages..."

"Midoriya, I don't think the issue is that you trained your ability for all this time. But it's more so, you never had anyone to help you progress it."

"What do you mean? How do I progress the next stage of **Primal**?!"

"It varies from person to person. Some achieve it through intense training but that takes years, others eat certain animals or in other cases people with Seirei Dobutsu, but the last one..."

"The last method?" Izuku asks.

"It's rare but not impossible to get. Some will get a revelation of sorts. Like a switch that suddenly turns on and never turns off. But it's really rare." Chiyo looks at Izuku.

"Considering your circumstances, the choice is yours. I am all for helping my clients and students back to full health but how they decide to use their recovered bodies, is up to them. That especially goes for people like us. I cannot help you, only give you some ideas to try."

"Tch!" Izuku clenched his jaw, he immediately got up and dressed.

Just before leaving, he thanked her with a bow for healing him.

"It's no problem dearie. Just remember to be careful from here on out. I will see you next time when you need my services."

Izuku nodded and closes the door leaving the nurse alone.

_"I wonder what will become of him? Will he perish like the rest? Or thrive with the few that can pull through. Be careful Izuku..."_

**Author's Note:**  
**Tanuki: Raccoon-Dog in Japanese **  
**Nezumi: Rat in Japanese**


End file.
